MI PIEL
by kylisha
Summary: RANMA Y AKANE SE ENCUENTRAN EN UNA SOLITARIA CALLE, PERO NINGUNO DE ELLOS SABE QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE TIENE ENFRENTE, NO SE RECUERDAN, PERO SU PIEL LES DICE COSAS MUY DISTINTAS
1. EL ENCUENTRO ¿Te conozco?

_HOLA A TODS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, LES PIDO POR FAVOR NO SEAN MUY MALOS CONMIGO, NO SE SI LAS PALABRAS O LAS EXPRESIONES SON LAS MEJORES O PODRÍA HABER UTILIZADO OTRAS MUCHO MÁS ACEERTADAS, PERO COMO NOVATA QUE SOY LO INTENTE HACER DE LA MANERA QUE YO LO INTERPRETABA MEJOR, O COMO YO ENTENDIA QUE USTEDES LO PUDIERAN ENTENDER MEJOR._

_COMO NO SE QUE MÁS PONER, AQUÍ LES DEJO CON TODO ESTO SALUDOS Y YA SABEN ... ¡DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN!_

_UNA MENCION MUY ESPECIAL A __**"YUMITA"**__ GRACIAS A TI, ESTO ESTA AQUI! ^-^_

_-__**RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI-**_

_"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Akane_

**"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Ranma**

_**Hablan Ranma y Akane a la vez**_

"…" pensamientos de los personajes

**MI PIEL**

Dos desconocidos caminan por una calle solitaria, es un día un tanto nublado y frío y la verdad que el viento no ayuda a sentirse bien; mechones de su cabellera azulada osan rebelarse en contra de su dueña en un intento infructuoso de traspasar los límites de sus ojos, claro que aunque son intentos infructuosos, no deja de ponerla de los nervios y es que cuando azota el viento y no tienes un coletero para recogerlo, es todo demasiado molesto y Akane no puede hacer otra cosa que resignarse a pelear con sus cabellos por culpa de este viento incesante y acelera su paso ya que tiene unas ganas tremendas de llegar a su hogar donde seguramente su hermana Kasumi, como siempre, le tendrá preparada una humeante taza de té, que en un día como el de hoy se le apetece más que nunca, mientras, a lo lejos, divisa una silueta de … "_un hombre?"…._

Camina con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, por miedo a que estos salgan volando, y es que hace un viento demasiado desagradable, su trenza ondea detrás de él, como si alguien estuviera jugando con ella, algo que a Ranma no le hace absolutamente ninguna gracia, tiene ganas de llegar a su casa y tomar un baño relajante y calentito y sentir como ese frío invernal sale de sus huesos y deja entrar el calor del agua caliente, relajando así sus músculos del intenso entrenamiento del día y prometiendo una noche realmente placentera hasta la mañana siguiente …

-"**que bien me sentiré cuando tome ese baño, sí …. **entre cierra los ojos y piensa …** Eso … es una muchacha?"**

Se van acercando uno a otro con las miradas siguiéndose y descifrando si esas siluetas no les son desconocidas. A medida que se acercan van disminuyendo sus pasos, haciendo así más lento su caminar, casi con desconfianza a acercarse más, como si esa persona que tienen enfrente el uno del otro les provocara ¿miedo?, no, miedo no, pero si inseguridad e incertidumbre, y es que esa persona que tienen en frente los dos, no es totalmente desconocida, pero sus mentes no relacionan a estas con nadie conocido, pero su piel?, su piel les dice cosas muy diferentes …

_-"Entre cierro los ojos intentando descifrar, a quién estoy viendo?, no sé qué me pasa?, no sé quién es, pero …. pero, por qué este muchacho provoca que se me acelere el corazón, que me cueste respirar? Qué es esta electricidad que recorre incontrolable mi interior y cada vez más a medida que me acerco a él?, me sudan las manos, estoy tan nerviosa, casi temblando pero sonrío y hasta me alegro, pero" _

…_.._ Akane baja un poco su cabeza y sonriendo se lleva una mano fría a su mejilla caliente y se cerciora de algo que no recordaba que le pudiera ocurrir a ella ….

_-"oh! no puede ser si hasta sonrojada estoy, pero por qué, …. quién es, no lo reconozco?"_- Y lo vuelve a mirar.

**-"Se parece a, a … eemm no se a quién!, pero seguro que la vi antes, en algún lado, ¿en una heladería quizás?, no eso no es posible; cómo puede ser que una persona que mi yo interior recuerda tanto, mi mente no es capaz de verla?, nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así!. **

**La conozco y no se de qué, y a la vez la siento tan dentro de mi que ….., pero lo curioso es que mi mente no la encuentra en mis recuerdos, y esto es extraño …. mi memoria nunca me falla …. Pero esta muchachita, me provoca unos escalofríos que hacía tiempo no recordaba que se pudieran tener … mi corazón esta … desbocado!, estoy nervioso!, YO el gran RANMA SAOTOME como es posible que esa niñita me remueva así mi interior? Pero es tan, … dulce? ¡pero como puedo saberlo si no la conozco! AAAGGGGG esto me está matando, debo acercarme más, pero …. Espera …, está sonrojada?"- **Ranma la comienza a ver con una ternura exagerada ….

A lo lejos una chiquita, realmente bonita y exuberante, que los ve y sabe perfectamente quiénes son se les acerca corriendo, pero ve algo que no le cuadra demasiado … "por que no se acercan?, ¿ se habrán vuelto a enfadar?, esperaré aquí escondida un poco para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando"

_-"Cierro los ojos, y mientras me voy acercando lentamente, poco a poco, voy reviviendo cosas que __me excitan!, ¡SOY UNA DESVERGONZADA, QUE PENSARÍA DE MÍ, SI NI SIQUIERA LO CONOZCO!, pero por qué provoca esto en mi?, siento como si me hubiera recorrido con sus fuertes manos, y al revivirlo noto miles de sensaciones distintas, escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo, recuerdo el sabor de esos labios, que me han recorrido y besado sin cesar, y las mariposas de mi interior renacen, me siento temblar y no es por el frío, es más casi puedo sentir el calor que me invadía al tenerlo cerca cuando me abrazaba, recuerdo el mar de sus ojos en los que me perdía, la seguridad que sentía entre sus fuertes brazos, y sus manos rozando mi piel tan suavemente …. pero espera un momento, como estoy tan segura de que sus ojos son azules si aún no los vi?, ¿será algo que vi en alguna película y me creo a mi misma protagonista de esta insensatez? ahora mismo sabré de quién se trata" _

… y con paso firme, aunque no muy segura, se acerca de ese hombre que la mira de la misma forma que ella lo ve a él, …..

-"_será posible que él sepa quién soy yo?, me daría mucha vergüenza que sepa quién soy yo y en cambio yo no lo conozca, aunque parece tan confundido como yo" …. _instintivamente Akane baja su cabeza al suelo.

**-"Me acerco a ella y veo su pequeña mano en su mejilla sonrojada y no puedo sino que sonreír, pero no burlándome de ella si no, por que me insinúa ternura, y siento unas ganas tremendas de estrecharla entre mis brazos para protegerla, sentir su calor al contacto con mi cuerpo y .… besarla …. pero que sensación tan extraña, como puedo tener estos sentimientos hacia un ser que desconozco, y que a la vez me pone nervioso y protector. **

**Mi piel se estremece con solo insinuar el retenerla entre mis brazos y sentir el calor de sus labios, acariciarle con mis manos sus azulados y suaves cabellos con olor a jazmín, y perderme en su dulce sonrisa y en esos ojos de chocolate que hacen que me rinda a sus pies; oh si, casi puedo sentir esa pequeña y delicada mano sobre mi piel, acariciándome la espalda, y recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos cada músculo de mi pecho y siento que ahora el sonrojado soy yo JEJE QUE PERVERTIDO SOY!, pero … un momento …. cómo puedo saber que huele a jazmines y que sus ojos son tan marrones como el chocolate, si aún no puedo verlos bien …. esto es muy raro y voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo …" **

Con el corazón en la boca y unos nervios que no son normales en él, se planta firme y caminando rápido se acerca hacia Akane, a la que ve tan decidida como a él, pero que de repente, ella baja su mirada tímidamente, y esto sólo hace que se estremezca aún más y que quiera abrazarla fuertemente ….

En ese momento otra muchacha de oscuros cabellos los ve y se queda paralizada ante lo que sus ojos le revelan …. "MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDE SER!" y se espera para ver que sucede e interrumpir en el momento justo.

Avanzan hasta casi rozarse y se quedan mirando uno a otro, como si no hubiera mundo, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, como si solo existieran ellos dos en un mundo perfecto hecho por y para ellos, con ganas de tocarse, abrazarse, expresarse con sus manos lo que sus mentes y sus palabras son incapaces de hacer, sus corazones van a mil revoluciones con todos esos sentimientos a flor de piel y ahora más que están tan cerca.

El reloj se detiene para que se contemplen sin prisa y puedan deleitarse con el ser que tienen enfrente, pero su inseguridad es tan grande, no están seguros de nada tienen miedo de confundir sus sentimientos, de confundirse ellos mismos, ¿por qué no pueden ver claramente a la persona que tienen enfrente?, pero sienten que se conocen desde hace años, se lo dice su piel, pero no se ven en sus recuerdos; ….¿será que se conocen de otra vida?

Intentan hablar los dos a la vez y las palabras les salen atropelladas ….

_**-¡Hola!, ¿¡nos conocemos! **_… los dos se miran sonrojados y sonríen.

_-Me temo que yo no te conozco, pero me resultas familiar …. _baja la mirada y piensa … _"que guapo es …. Y es cierto, sus ojos son dos océanos azules preciosos, cómo será que ya lo sabía?, siento que cuando me mira así me pierdo y podría hacer lo que él me pidiera …. Madre mía estoy más roja que un tomate, Akane restablécete, es sólo un ser humano, no te va a comer"_

Ante este hecho Ranma sólo puede rendirse a sus pies y ver la ternura que ese pequeño ser irradia ….

**-Yo … eehh …. bueno creo que me pasa lo mismo, jejejeje, pero creo que podemos empezar a conocernos mejor si por lo menos comenzamos sabiendo nuestros nombres, me llamo Ranma, perdón, Saotome Ranma. "es realmente una muchacha preciosa y con una dulzura que se me hace tan familiar** … el viento no dejaba de soplar y una ráfaga de aire arrastra el aroma de Akane hacia él …. **y ese aroma … son jazmines! "**

Akane intenta domar sus rebeldes mechones y nota, recuerda o simplemente se imagina que ese hombre que tiene delante, sabía domar a la perfección su cabello, colocándolo con sumo cuidado y profundo … ¿amor?, no sabe, detrás de sus pequeñas orejas; quiere averiguar si sus pensamientos son ciertos pero le da tanta vergüenza preguntarle … y es más que obvio que él tampoco la conoce, por lo que intenta convencerse a si misma que será un sueño, o algo que leyó en algún libro, o vio en alguna película, pero los siente tan suyos, esos sentimientos son suyos, no es posible que simplemente por leerlo alguien pueda experimentar estas sensaciones con un desconocido, eso no es normal, algo en su interior le dice que lo conoce a la perfección, pero a la vez sus recuerdos no aparecen …..

Algo más restablecida gracias al aire que soplaba frío, Akane le responde con una sonrisa realmente adorable …

_-"Saotome Ranma, ¿vaya, hará honor a su nombre?, totalmente, soy una desvergonzada, en fin … " Yo me llamo Tendo Akane, es un placer conocerte._

En un arranque de sinceridad por parte de Ranma …

**-"Que sonrisa" … ¡Qué nombre tan bonito, te queda perfecto, hace gala de tu hermosura …. !**

Se da cuenta de su metedura de pata, pues la ve avergonzarse y bajar la mirada, perdiendo otra vez, el contacto visual con esos ojos color chocolate …

-**"Pero soy un bocazas, como le digo eso?, que va a pensar de mi?, es verdad que es preciosa y que tiene los ojos color chocolate, ¿cómo es que ya lo sabía?"**

Akane con la mirada perdida entre el suelo y sus pies …

-"_pero que me dice? Cómo se atreve si ni siquiera me conoce?, ya está es otro de esos galanes que se saben hermosos y no temen ser despreciados … ja! Era demasiado bonito" … _-Con una ceja levantada y un poco ofendida le contesta- _¡Vaya veo que no te andas por las ramas! …._

Hace una negatoria exagerada con sus manos y cabeza, e intenta explicarse ….

**-No, no es lo que piensas, es sólo que … bueno … eehh, yo … lo siento no quería parecer impertinente, no se que me pasa …. "soy un estúpido, ¿por qué me pongo tan nervioso? no estoy haciendo nada malo, ya soy mayorcito, no es como cuando tenía 16 años … eh? Y por qué me acuerdo ahora de mis 16 años?, no entiendo nada, esto es de locos"**

_- "je, que rico, se quiere disculpar y no sabe como, quizás pensé mal de él y no quiso pasarse de listo, sólo que igual dijo lo que pensó sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando … que tierno parece un chiquillo asustado intentando disculparse" _

Akane le sonríe instintivamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo para él …

_-No pasa nada, comprendo que es un mal entendido, me agrada conocerte, y aunque te me haces conocido, no logro recordarte no sé por qué ….. "pero por favor, no me mires así o te prometo que me caeré aquí mismo, no puedo mirarle a los ojos, me tiemblan las piernas, oh! por favor esto es demasiado, caaalma Akaaane, 1 ,2, 3, 4, … "_

**- " uff que mal trago, por lo menos no se lo ha tomado a mal, que sonrisa tan hermosa, realmente es preciosa … " a mi también me agrada conocerte, pero extrañamente siento lo mismo que tú, no se por qué … "aparte de un montón de cosas más, que evidentemente no te puedo decir …" A la vez te conozco y no te conozco, es muy extraño …**

La mujer de cabellos oscuros no aguantaba más la escena y sale de su escondite, dándose a conocer y entrometiéndose donde nadie la ha llamado, pero todo esto es algo que ya no puede soportar más y decide actuar antes de que sea tarde ….

-¡Querido!, ¿qué - estás - haciendo - hablando - con - esta - plebeya? … Se podía sentir como escupía cada palabra …. "no puedo soportar esta complicidad que hay entre los dos, esto es demasiado, ¿que habrá pasado?, se suponía que si se veían no se reconocerían y hay están los dos comiéndose con la mirada; tengo que hablar con Xiang Mei, ¿por qué no funciona como debería lo que me vendió? Maldito mentiroso, me dijo que era muy efectivo que nunca le había dado problemas anteriormente; ¿habrá perdido ya su efecto?, hace tanto que lo hicimos, he de comunicarme con Kuno urgentemente!, tengo que averiguar lo antes posible qué está pasando ….. ¡MALDITA SEAS AKANE TENDO, TE ODIO!"

**-Kodachi, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-**Eso debería preguntarlo yo querido, se suponía que te irías directamente a tu casa, y te encuentro ligando con esta!

Akane estaba que no daba crédito ….

_- "¡Pero bueno, esto es el colmo! ¿cómo se atreve a hablar de mí de esas maneras?, yo no la conozco de nada, ni ella a mi, y se atreve a insultarme tan gratuitamente y encima me evade haciendo como que yo no estoy aquí?, se va a enterar de quién es Akane Tendo" …. Oye tú, quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?, ¡Eres una desvergonzada entrometiéndote en una conversación a la que no has sido invitada, y encima eres tan grosera que te atreves a insultarme y ni si quiera me conoces, a sí que te prohíbo que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra y mucho menos a darte el placer de insultarme GROSERA!_

**- "Oh no, chiquilla no la hables así, se va a liar pero bien …. "**

**-**Pero no doy crédito, Ranma tú estás escuchando a esta niñata pobretona? ¡Jamás nadie ha osado hablarme en ese tono y mucho menos a llamarme grosera!, a mí … gggrrrr …

Kodachi la señala con el dedo y le suelta.

-¡GROSERA, ENTROMETIDA Y DESVERGONZADA SERÁS TÚ, QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ COQUETEANDO CON MI AMANTE FURTIVO Y FUTURO ESPOSO! ¡TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA QUE RECORDARÁS POR EL RESTO DE TUS DÍAS, ASÍ APRENDERÁS A NO IR DE BUSCONA CON LOS AMANTES DE LAS DEMÁS GOLFA, JOJOJO!

Ante esto Ranma parecía un farolillo encendido, por qué Kodachi siempre tenía esa imaginación tan desbordante y daba a entender cosas que ni siquiera habían sucedido aún entre ellos …

**-"Amante furtivo …. Ay Kodachi, a solas me vas a explicar qué significa eso y por qué tienes que ir aireando a los cuatro vientos nuestras intimidades, ¡ENCIMA SIENDO MENTIRA, SI LO MÁS QUE HICIMOS FUE DARNOS UNOS BESITOS! …." **

Ranma bajaba la cabeza, resignándose, meneándola de un lado a otro, sintiendo que es imposible, que su prometida no cambiaría nunca ….

Inmediatamente se deshizo de su vestido y se quedo en mayas y con una cinta de gimnasia rítmica ondeando al viento, preparándose para la incipiente batalla que estaba por comenzar, a lo que Akane reaccionó inmediatamente y se puso en posición de combate, dejándole bien claro, que a Akane no la achanta nadie y menos nadie tan grosera como ella ….

_-No sé de qué vas, pero no me das ningún miedo gritona, "aunque llevo tiempo sin entrenar no te voy a dar el placer de dejarme en ridículo, de eso ni hablar", la única que está armando un escándalo de todo esto y sacando las cosas de lugar eres tú, pero te voy a dejar claro una cosita, tú puedes tener todos los amantes furtivos que te de la gana a mi me da igual, pero deberías ser más prudente con tu vida personal si no quieres que te tachen de ser una cualquiera, me daría vergüenza parecerme a ti DESVERGONZADA, ven que te estoy esperando RIDÍCULA!_

Ranma no iba permitir una pelea entre su prometida y la no tan desconocida Akane.

**-Ya esta bien Kodachi, no tienes que iniciar ninguna pelea, ya que aquí no ocurre nada de lo que tú estas suponiendo, y por otro lado no está nada bien que arremetas así contra Akane, ella no te ha hecho nada y tampoco pasó nada entre nosotros para que te comportes así, ¡vámonos ya! ….** Agarra a Kodachi del brazo y mirando hacia Akane le hace una reverencia … **te pido disculpas por este mal entendido, ya nos vamos, ha sido un placer, y lo siento nuevamente.**

_-Está bien, no te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa _… ésta le muestra una sonrisa que a Ranma lo deja sin aliento, lo que no pasa desapercibido para Kodachi, que mira furiosa, cómo a su prometido, le paraliza la sonrisa de Akane _"que diferentes son …. si esa mujer no hubiera aparecido quizás podríamos haber averiguado de qué nos conocemos, pero dice que es su prometida …" _

Ante tal descubrimiento Akane se siente tan triste que siente su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y todas sus ilusiones desechas, no sabe bien como explicarlo y agacha su mirada y puede incluso sentir cómo le comienzan a escocerle los ojos … _"esto es demasiado, ¿ahora quiero llorar? Esto es de locos"_

Casi arrastrando, literalmente, de Kodachi se va Ranma con ella, muy enfadada por no haberla dejado defenderse de Akane, a la que ella conoce muy bien.

Akane por su parte se queda mirando como la pareja va despareciendo en el horizonte y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, decide recomponerse y seguir su camino como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, claro que eso no iba a ser posible, ya se encargaría el destino de ello, o quizás la exuberante mujer que sale corriendo de su escondite persiguiendo a Akane y que no ha perdido detalle de todo, absolutamente todo lo sucedido, ya se enteraría exactamente qué estaba pasando.

Habían transcurrido dos años desde que regresó a su país y sinceramente no esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto desde que se marchó y muchísimo menos que se hubieran dado de ese modo …..

-¡HOOOLAAAA AKANEEE! ESPERA …

Esta al escuchar su nombre se voltea para ver quién la reclama y cuan grata es su sorpresa cuando ve a la mujer de cabellos púrpura correr apresuradamente hasta ella saludándola con la mano …

_-Guauu!, hola Shampoo que alegría volver a verte, no sabía que hubieras regresado ya, estas impresionante …._

Y abrazándose se reencuentran las dos mujeres, que tiempo atrás eran enemigas, pero que un día dejaron de serlo, para ser así las grandes amigas que son ahora, lo que Akane no recuerda el por qué de su antigua enemistad … pareciera un sueño lejano del que no recuerda nada, pero que no le da más importancia de la que tiene, ya que su gran amiga está de regreso y tienen muchísimas cosas que contarse.

Y así las dos grandes amigas se van charlando y Shampoo, alerta, intentando descifrar que es lo qué está pasando en Nerima, pero esperará a llegar a casa de Akane para comenzar con su interrogatorio … mientras, Akane se permite el lujo de dar una última miradita hacia atrás para ver las sombrasdifusas de aquellos dos que se marchaban bastante enfadados entre ellos …

* * *

_-¡Hola!, ya estoy en casa y traje visita …. ¡Hola!, ¿no hay nadie?_

Kasumi salía de la cocina, su templo personal, para saludar a las recién llegadas; vestía su sonrisa como nadie y se adornaba con un cómodo vestido y su impoluto delantal blanco, con su impecable melena castaña recogida a un lado, una envidia para cualquier ama de casa.

-Hay que alegría Akane, trajiste visita, nada más que a Shampoo, que alegría volver a verte. -decía la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, que haciendo alarde de su más sincera sonrisa, se acercaba y saludaba a las recién llegadas como toda una buena anfitriona, tal y como la enseñaron desde su más tierna infancia y que ella cumplía con el mayor de los gustos. - Y dime, ¿también regresaron tu abuelita y Mouse?

-Hola Kasumi, a mi también me alegra mucho volver y encontrarte igual que siempre, por ti no pasan los años, estoy muy contenta de estar de regreso y lo primero que hice nada más llegar es visitar a mis amigos de siempre y es maravilloso que a una la reciban tan bien.

Shampoo estaba realmente contenta de ver a sus amigos aunque aún faltaban algunos, este momento, para ella, era estupendo.

-Sí, regresamos todos.

-Qué bueno Shampoo, la verdad que en estos dos años que han pasado te has puesto realmente hermosa, te han sentado muy bien, se nota que te has hecho toda una hermosa mujer. Bueno y cuéntanos ¿qué tal te fue?, ¿cómo te va con Mouse? y dime ¿habéis vuelto a abrir el Neko Hanten?, me apetecería mucho degustar vuestra extraordinaria comida …-Kasumi estaba emocionada de volver a ver a Shampoo, había pasado mucho tiempo y además se sentía dichosa porque por fin, en el día de hoy ya no estaba sola en casa …

-Oh Akane perdona, con la emoción de ver de nuevo a Shampoo me olvidé comentarte, que papá salio y que Nabiki, como de costumbre últimamente, no dormirá en casa a si que estamos solas las tres ... que descortés soy, sentaos por favor voy a por unas tazas de té.

Ante eso Akane puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía unas ganas tremendas de tomar algo caliente para paliar un poco el frío que había cogido en la calle y que mejor que un té preparado por su hermana mayor.

Ya en la sala, las tres muchachas se sentaron en la mesa del salón, Kasumi como siempre tan amable les sirvió la humeante taza de té que Akane deseaba beber desde hacía un buen rato …. Shampoo no sabía como afrontar el tema de lo que había visto anteriormente, ya que tampoco quería que Akane la tachara de fisgona, pero estaba realmente preocupada y se le notaba en la cara, no entendía nada de lo que había visto y pensó que lo mejor sería esperar no quería pecar de imprudente, asi que por el momento lo primero que haría sería contestar a todas las preguntas que le había formulado Kasumi anteriormente, intentando no mencionar a Ranma, ni en la "relación" que una vez hubo entre ellos y que estaba más que claro que ya no existía por lo menos no de la manera que ella recordaba, así sería más sencillo y luego ya vería qué hacer con sus interrogantes …

-Pues verás Kasumi, como ya le venía comentando a Akane por el camino, a Mouse y a mi nos va estupendamente, finalmente resultó ser el hombre de mi vida, estuve más ciega que él ¡jjaja! Es broma, pero lo que no es broma ninguna es que estamos realmente enamorados y estos dos años en China nos han servido de mucho, no solo para consolidar nuestra relación si no para ponernos en forma; mi abuelita estupenda como siempre, ella nos ha estado entrenando este tiempo y Akane hemos alcanzado un nivel extraordinario, si quieres un día podemos entrenar y así te muestro mis habilidades.

A Akane le salio una sonrisilla un tanto extraña, no sabia como decirle que hacia tiempo no practicaba, y aunque seguía siendo fuerte no se veía capacitada para enfrentarse a ella y menos con un "nivel extraordinario" como decía Shampoo que ahora poseía.

_- ehh … jeje … Shampoo … no se que decir, me halaga que quieras entrenar conmigo y realmente me encantaría, pero hace bastante que dejé de entrenarme, y ahora mismo no creo estar a tu altura, aunque te daría batalla por su puesto jeje. _

Akane no sabía donde meterse, la cara de incredulidad, decepción y un poco de enfado que le puso Shampoo la dejó derrotada, no podía mirarla a los ojos, solo bajo la mirada hacia lo que quedaba de su té …

-¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ HAS DEJADO DE ENTRENAR, PERO ¿POR QUÉ?, NO LO ENTIENDO!, si era lo que más te gustaba en el mundo, desde que éramos pequeñas siempre que te enfrentabas a mi y me quedaba muy claro que eras muy fuerte, que nunca dejarías de entrenar y es que además era tu pasión, recuerdo perfectamente cuando las cuatro peleábamos por el amor de -Kasumi no la dejó terminar y la interrumpió con su dulce sonrisa y una excusa … -

-¿Quieres otra taza de té Shampoo? -Le dijo con una expresión que significaba claramente que no siguiera por ese camino.

Shampoo rápidamente entendió la indirecta y se callo estrepitosamente, pero tenía muy claro que tendría unas cuantas palabras con la mayor de las Tendo, tenía que explicarle todo, absolutamente todo, porque estaba más que claro que ella sabía por qué no podía mentar a Ranma delante de Akane.

-Si claro Kasumi eres muy amable.

Akane no había prestado atención al pequeño incidente entre su hermana y Shampoo ya que seguía con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la taza de té.

_-Es que desde que me comprometí con Kuno, el me pidió que dejara de entrenar, ya que según él no estaba bien que su futura esposa fuera más fuerte que el hombre de la casa, ya que en el colegio siempre le ganaba no iba a permitir que en su matrimonio ocurriera lo mismo; _-entre dientes y mirando a un punto indeterminado del salón, con una rabia que no pasó desapercibida para nadie- _eso es lo que más coraje me da de todo._

-¡¿¡¿¡Qué estas comprometida con Kuno? -Shampoo dio gracias a que estaba sentada sino se hubiera caído desmallada, adoptó la misma expresión de antes, sólo que ahora la acompañaba el escepticismo, no salía de su asombro- pero si tu odiabas a ese bueno para nada, pero qué pasó con … -Enseguida miró a Kasumi, sabía que no podía preguntar y se quedó callada , pero con un nudo en la garganta que exigía una explicación.

Akane levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa que no quería salir le dijo a Shampoo.

_-Shampoo hoy es tu regreso y te aseguro que de lo que menos quiero hablar ahora mismo es de mi compromiso con Kuno, eso te lo aseguro, sólo quiero saber de ti y de tus planes; _-Akane sabía que la chinita no se conformaría con esa respuesta, asi que continuo _- Pero no te preocupes en otro momento te lo contaré todo._

-Me parece bien Akane, pero sea como fuere, tú no te puedes doblegar ante nadie, tú no eres así, nunca lo has sido, y no puedes dejar de hacer lo que más te gusta por el simple hecho de que te lo diga tu prometido, -Esto último lo dijo casi escupiendo la palabra -, pero en que mundo vives Akane, ¿cómo es posible que hayas cambiado tanto?, ¿en qué momento te convertiste en esto?

Akane se sentía hasta humillada, Shampoo nunca la había hablado así, la estaba regañando, se sentía de lo peor, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Shampoo tenia absolutamente toda la razón …

-_"¿En que momento me convertí en esto?, yo tampoco lo se …" _-Con los ojos escociéndole y apunto de llorar se levantó de la mesa excusándose_- Disculpadme un momento voy al baño. _

Y así salió de la sala con la cabeza agachada para no humillarse más delante de su amiga y su hermana, no podía dejar que encima la vieran llorar.

Shampoo sentía una rabia incontrolable, estaba defraudada y decepcionada con el cambio de actitud de su amiga, tenía los puños tan apretados que se estaban poniendo los nudillos blancos, ella que es una amazona más orgullosa que un Dios no podía entender que una mujer, y menos una mujer como Akane, se doblegara ante nadie y mucho menos ante ese ser egocéntrico, manipulador y bueno para nada, si hasta cuando Mouse se transformaba en pato era mejor que él.

-"¡Akane no era así que demonios!"

Hay estaba pasado algo muy grave y comenzó a pensar en dos cosas totalmente extrañas …

-"¿Kuno con Akane y Kodachi con Ranma?, no esto ya sé por dónde va, se lo contaré todo a mi abuelita, no va ha dar crédito a mis palabras, pero seguro que ella me da una buena solución o por lo menos podremos comenzar a encontrarla"

Shampoo sentía la mano fría y suave de otra mujer encima de la suya, y comenzó a relajarse, viendo la paz que le irradiaba la mayor de las Tendo; ésta con la voz más baja que de costumbre, le dijo lo siguiente a la mujer de cabello púrpura.

-No te preocupes Shampoo sé que no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando aquí, pero te daré una explicación de todo, sólo espera a que Akane se duerma o sino regresas mañana y te cuento todo cuando ella no este aquí, pero por favor, no se te ocurra mencionar a Ranma ni decir ningún comentario que tenga que ver con él te lo ruego Shampoo, después entenderás por qué; ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Sí, me quedaré a cenar y no diré nada que tenga que ver con Ranma, luego me iré y cuando sepa que Akane se durmió, regresaré y me contarás todo lo que sepas, no puedo irme a mi casa y dormir tranquilamente cuando se que el mundo de Akane está patas arriba.

-Esta bien entonces comenzaré a preparar la cena, Akane no creo que tarde mucho en salir.

Y dejó sentada en el salón a la amazona, con un revoltijo de ideas en la cabeza.

-"Aún no entiendo como en tan poco tiempo han podido cambiar las cosas tanto, pero a la legua se nota que Akane no es feliz, denota una tristeza interior que la esta matando, pero yo la ayudaré y averiguaré qué narices pasa aquí, esto no va a quedar así y pienso entrenar de nuevo a Akane, aunque sea a escondidas de ¡ESE PROMETIDO!, por lo menos así no estará tan triste"

Con unas energías renovadas y una sonrisa en los labios, Shampoo estaba más que convencida de lo que iba a hacer y se lo pensaba contar a Akane en cuanto regresara a la sala, sí así lo haría.

* * *

**EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD, EN LA CASA SAOTOME**

La casa Saotome era una casa grande, no tanto como la casa de los Tendo, pero si tenía un jardín, era todo en una planta, con varias habitaciones, un buen salón y una espléndida cocina, lo acompañaba un gran porche que era donde más horas pasaban, cuando el tiempo lo permitía, ya que podían descansar en sus grandes sillas y tomar el té y también comer y contemplar el jardín, lo complementaba un muro que rodeaba la extensión de la vivienda y por supuesto un Dojo espectacular, casi lo mejor de toda la casa, tanto para Ranma como para su perezoso padre, que se pasaba las horas como panda sentado en el suelo del Dojo, o del gran porche de su nueva casa.

Era muy acogedora y tenía una decoración exquisita gracias a Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, y un tanto recargada gracias a los exagerados y ostentosos regalos que Kodachi le ofrecía a Ranma, la gran mayoría con un regalito dentro, por eso Genma se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo, por andar de fisgón entre los suntuosos regalos de Kodachi ….

Esa chica nunca cambia, así que para no perder la costumbre todos los regalos llevaban una carga especial de somníferos, que Ranma no entendía para qué, pero que estos los llevaban, así que él con mucho cuidado los aparcaba en un rincón de la casa, y cuando su padre cayera rendido en los brazos de Morfeo sabía que ya no era un regalo peligroso, esa era la estrategia de Ranma, dejar que su padre panda se encargara de sus dichosos regalitos.

De la cocina de la casa salía un olor exquisito, a Ranma se le hacía la boca agua, no veía el momento de entrar y degustar los manjares que su madre le preparaba con tanto amor …

La pareja echaba chispas, él mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido por el espectáculo ofrecido ante aquella muchachita indefensa; ella de brazos cruzados y mirando para el lado contrario del muchacho de la trenza y él agradecido, por ese gesto, comenzó a sonreír por el recuerdo de la muchacha que acababa de conocer.

**-"realmente era hermosa y que sonrisa …"**

Kodachi que no pasó por alto la cara de ensoñación que traía Ranma, le dio un empujón que lo empotro contra el muro de la vivienda.

**-¡¿¡Pero Kodachi, estas loca! Casi te cargas el muro de mi casa, ¿se puede saber a qué viene este trato?**

-Pues no sé, quizás porque me has dejado en ridículo delante de esa plebeya, quitándome mi autoridad y no dejándome defender de los ataques de esa niñata, y también para borrarte esa cara de idiota que traes, que no se a que se debe …

Esas últimas palabras enfurecieron a Ranma, el cual no tardó en explotar

**-¿Qué cara de idiota? No me hables así Kodachi, y mira ya que estas creo que será bueno que hablemos aquí en la calle antes de entrar en mi casa, no quiero hacer partícipes a mis padres de otro espectáculo; primero y antes que nada estoy más que arto de tus celos desmedidos, tengo vida sabes y ya no soy un chiquillo! y estoy cansado de que cada vez que me ves, H A B L A N D O, con una mujer montas un espectáculo bochornoso, ya no lo aguanto más.**

**Por otro lado tú no tenías que defenderte de nadie, a la que atacaste, sin razón ninguna, a esa pobre muchacha fuiste tú y por último no me vuelvas a empujar, a pegar, a regalarme rosas con somníferos, o pasteles, o galletas, es más, mejor no me regales nada, y mi madre está más que harta de tus apariciones con pétalos negros, dice que la próxima vez serás tú la que recojas la casa.**

**¡Ah! Y lo más importante de todo ¡TE PROHIBO, ESCUCHAME BIEN, QUE VUELVAS A AIREAR NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS Y MUCHIIIIIISIMO MENOS QUE DIGAS MENTIRAS BOCHORNOSAS, COMO LA QUE DIJISTE HOY! **-imitando la voz de Kodachi-. **-¡GROSERA, ENTROMETIDA Y DESVERGONZADA SERÁS TÚ, QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ COQUETEANDO CON MI AMANTE FURTIVO Y FUTURO ESPOSO! JOJOJO!, NO LO VUELVAS A HACER, ME HAS ENTENDIDO!, ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO DE AMANTE FURTIVO?, SI TU Y YO NO HICIMOS NADA PARA QUE ME CALIFIQUES ASI.**

Comenzando con el teatro, Kodachi empieza a llorar desconsoladamente arrodillándose en el suelo y abrazando las piernas de Ranma, este echo ya no hace efecto ninguno en él, ya que es el espectador privilegiado de esa actora, día si y día también, por lo que no hace ningún intento en consolarla, pues cada vez que se enfadan ella usa la misma técnica absurda, claro que al principio él se lo creía y hasta le daba pena, ya que Ranma no puede ver a una mujer llorar, pero claro te lo crees una vez, pero todos los días es demasiado a si que solo se recostó en la pared a esperar que terminara con el show.

**-"Ya esta otra vez. Esto es demasiado todos los días igual, no cambiará nunca, será igual cuando nos casemos, quizás me deba replantear esto, quién aguanta a una mujer así, si esto más que un matrimonio va a parecer una casa de locos, no se si tendré aguante suficiente para soportar esto por más tiempo …. Quizás debería darle un ultimátum esto ya es insoportable" **

En todo esto pensaba Ranma, mientras negaba con la cabeza y Kodachi seguía llorando abrazada a sus piernas.

-Por favor querido, amor mío, señor y dueño de mis sueños nocturnos y mis deseos más profundos, no me digas esas cosas que me haces sufrir, si lo digo es porque te amo demasiado y hay muchas desesperadas por hay buscando lo que no se les perdió y tu eres muy ingenuo y demasiado bello y te dejas llevar por unas palabritas bonitas.

Ranma enarcó una ceja …

**-"¿Yo ingenuo?, de verdad que esta mujer no me conoce … definitivamente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro" **

Kodachi se levantó del suelo y viendo que no conseguía lo que deseaba, probo otra táctica nueva, ya no lloraba, es más ni si quiera tenia lágrimas, ni los ojos rojos, ni nada de angustia que demostrara que realmente sentía haberse portado así ….

**-"esta mujer es demasiado, ¡ala! está tan campante, debería haber estudiado arte dramático, seguro que lo aprobaba con honores"**

-Querido mírame -Exigió Kodachi, con la voz más seductora que poseía.

**-"Ahora si que empieza a darme miedo"**

Kodachi le acorraló contra la pared, insinuándosele sin ningún pudor, pegando su cuerpo al gallardo pecho del muchacho demostrándole que debajo de su ropa y sus mayas había un voluptuoso cuerpo de mujer y deseoso de que esas manos de hombre lo acariciaran de arriba abajo, que se deleitara con el contacto de su fina piel, que supiera que si ésta se erizaba era solo con el acercamiento de ese hombre que ella acorralaba para que notara como respondería a tal caricia dejándose llevar donde él quisiera.

Quería insinuarle hasta que punto podría llegar con ella sin necesidad de estar casados, para ella eso era un simple formalismo, lo deseaba desde siempre y esta espera la atormentaba, por eso se apretó más a él, entre sus cuerpos no había un solo hueco y eso excitaba sobre manera a Kodachi, claro que la cara de Ranma era todo un poema ….

El pobre no sabia dónde meterse, la intentaba separar con las manos en los hombros, pero Kodachi lo tenía apresado como si fuera una serpiente, lo abrazaba fuertemente con una mano en su cuello y con la otra le repasaba cada músculo de su musculoso pecho, mientras que con la pierna derecha le retenía de cintura para bajo, haciendo así el contacto mucho más íntimo, pareciera que la hubieran pegado con pegamento al cuerpo de Ranma.

**-"Qué vergüenza si alguien nos descubre así, esta mujer no tiene pudor", pero Kodachi, … jeje, …. ¿tú no estabas enfadada? … por favor, aléjate mira que si mi madre nos descubre así no te va a perdonar que me hagas pasar este bochorno, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia en serio te lo digo … KKOODAACHII POR FAVOOORR …**

Ya más relajada, aunque sin separarse de él, comenzó su otro show, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios sabía perfectamente que si hacía ese tipo de insinuación, a Ranma no le iba a pasar desapercibida y que se pondría tan nervioso que la perdonaría en todo, y con la voz más dulce que pudo poner …

-Mi Dios prohibido, te pido perdón por mi comportamiento, es que tú no me entiendes, claro como ya no me quieres, prefieres que otras te regalen el oído, y que te digan todas estas cosas … pero es que lo que yo siento por ti es tan fuerte que no encuentro otra forma de hacértelo saber, y por eso me pongo así, no es adrede, - otra vez con toda la picardía que tiene en su poder …- y si digo que eres mi amante furtivo es porque yo lo siento así, cuando me besas siento que podría hacer TODO lo que tú desees para hacerte feliz y complacerte mi amor y cuando digo todo, es todo …

Algo más traumado que antes por la insinuación de la pelinegra, pero más seguro de sí mismo y más recompuesto, gracias a que esta se alejó un poco de él …

**-Vale, vale Kodachi, pero de verdad apártate este no es un lugar apropiado; te entiendo hasta cierto punto, pero mira no voy a permitir más escándalos ni nada parecido; te doy una última oportunidad, si vuelves a hacer algo de lo que te dije antes, o hacerme un numerito como el de ahora, esto se acabo, ya no puedo más.**

-Entiendo mi vida que tú eres más tímido y por eso no muestras tu amor desmedido hacia mi como lo hago yo, pero si yo me muestro así es solo para ti, para nadie más, de todas formas no te preocupes de ahora en adelante voy a portarme bien te lo prometo.

**-Esta bien, pero ya te lo he dicho esta es la última oportunidad que te doy, a si que aprovéchala bien.**

-¡Si mi cielo!

Y con eso dicho le dio un beso en la boca y salio dando saltos por los tejados, con su cinta al viento y una ristra de pétalos negros flotando, dando gritos y alaridos porqué el dueño de su vida la ha perdonado, porque la ama y se van a casar muy pronto y va a ser una boda por todo lo alto, para demostrarles a todos que se aman profundamente y que van a tener muchos, muchísimos hijos.

Con una risa nerviosa, una ceja enarcada y unas gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente se quedó Ranma mirando el horizonte ya oscuro, viendo como la dueña de sus desgracias se marchaba como una loca y gritando todo tipo de insensateces.

**-Esto es increíble ….**

La madre de Ranma salio de la casa al escuchar el espectáculo y al ver la expresión de su hijo ya sabia lo que había pasado.

-¿Que pasó hijo?, ya has discutido otra vez con tu noviecita, la has perdonado y se fue dando gritos por los tejados ¿no?

**-¿EHH?, si mamá, algo parecido aunque esta vez no la perdoné del todo, le di un ultimátum pero creo que, o no lo escucho, o no quiso escucharlo, te digo que ya no puedo más con ella.**

Apesadumbrado, cansado, con hambre y con el frío metido hasta los huesos, lo recoge su madre, y lo introduce al calor del hogar.

-"Ranma, hijo con Akane estabas mucho mejor, no sé por qué rompieron su compromiso, si por lo menos nos hubierais dado una razón de peso … quizás algún día …"

La madre no le dice nada, le va a preparar el baño para que recupere su color normal y no coja encima una pulmonía, mientras se dirige hacia el baño simplemente piensa en cosas, ya que el tema Akane, es tabú en esa casa, se le escapa un …

- Son tan distintas …

**-¿Qué dices mamá?**

-No nada, vete a por tu ropa a la habitación, mientras te preparo el baño y date prisa que la cena ya está. "esto no esta bien, con Akane era todo mucho más sencillo, ella si era buena para mi hijo, la extraño tanto …. No sé, no entiendo si ya últimamente no se llevaban mal, ni peleaban, ni discutían, es más hasta los vi besarse y se fueron unos días de vacaciones, no se por qué todo terminó tan mal …"

Mientras, Ranma ya más tranquilo sólo esperaba poder tomar el tan ansiado baño y que ese día acabara …

**-Por culpa de Kodachi, no le pude preguntar a Akane dónde vivía, nunca más la volveré a ver …. **

Metido en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que había vivido el día de hoy se baño, ceno tranquilamente deleitándose con los sabores que le regalaba la comida y por fin se fue a dormir a su gran cama, regalo que le hizo Kodachi, con la insinuación de que algún día pudiera ella dormir con él, cosa que aún no había ocurrido y que Ranma tenia claro que eso tardaría, aún, bastante tiempo, y entre pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido, hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**EN LA CASA TENDO**

Akane reaparece en la sala, algo más relajada aunque con claros síntomas de haber estado bastante tiempo llorando, pero al ver la sonrisa que su amiga le demostraba, le volvió la suya también, qué bien se siente cuando ves una sonrisa sincera en la cara de alguien a quien aprecias …. Akane se sentó al lado de su amiga y esta le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, haciendo así más íntima su conversación.

_-Ya regresé, perdón por este mal trago Shampoo … la verdad es que últimamente ando muy apesadumbrada, pero ahora que tú estás aquí seguro que se me pasa toda esta tontería … por cierto dónde esta mi hermana?_

-Esta preparando la cena, me quedaré con vosotras a cenar para seguir hablando largo y tendido de mi viaje.

Akane asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que eso sería maravilloso.

_- Me parece una buena idea Shampoo, así podemos seguir hablando un buen rato._

_-_Sí y mira Akane he estado pensando que ya que tú no quieres entrenar en tu Dojo, pues que te vengas todos los días conmigo a un sitio muy bueno que rentó mi abuelita para poder entrenar con Mouse, y así recuperas tus energías y tu vitalidad, que te veo muy apagada y así aparte de estar más tiempo con tus amigos y evadirte de "ESE PROMETIDO" pues vuelves a hacer aquello que te gusta tanto y Kuno no tiene por qué enterarse si es lo que te preocupa, y aprovecho para enseñarte todo lo que aprendí este tiempo en China, seguro que te gusta mucho, anda Akane no me digas que no por favor …

Akane no estaba muy convencida había prometido a Kuno que dejaría las artes marciales, pero es que por otro lado el haberlas abandonado le dejó un hueco en su vida que aún hoy no ha podido llenar con nada y como decía Shampoo tampoco tenía que doblegarse ante nadie, estaba más que cansada de hacerse la sumisa y aceptar todo lo que le decían, de un tiempo a esta parte la habían doblegado en todo, no la dejaban entrenar, le habían prohibido practicar las artes marciales, ella ya no llevaría el Dojo de su familia, que tiempo atrás era lo que su padre le inculcó desde bien pequeña y desde que se comprometió con Kuno su padre ya no quería que ella siguiera adelante con el y eso la había hundido del todo, su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa unión y mucho tiempo estuvo diciéndole que debía de afrontar ya su madurez y arreglar no sé qué asunto, que ya no viene a cuento, y al no hacerle caso y seguir con la promesa que le hizo a Kuno, su padre decidió dejarla un poco de lado, ya que cómo él le decía "¡NO RECONOZCO A MI HIJA, Y POR ESO NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CON USTED!"

Esas palabras marcaron por mucho tiempo a Akane, ella sentía que se alejaba de su padre y de su familia, y aunque su padre empezó a hablar con ella nuevamente pasado algún tiempo, seguramente gracias a Kasumi, ella notaba que la unión que un día tuvieron no era la misma.

Kuno la apuntó en la Universidad a estudiar algo que a ella no le gustaba particularmente, aunque sabía que sería necesario más adelante cuando se casara con él y poder seguir llevando los negocios de la familia Tatewaky, pero es que las finanzas y la administración de empresas era lo más tedioso y aburrido que ella había visto en toda su vida, pero le prometió estudiarlo y comenzar una nueva vida de poderío y riquezas al lado de Kuno, pero ella tendría que pagar un precio muy alto para conseguir todo esto, su propia felicidad, pero tenía que aceptarlo ….

-"_¿pero por qué tengo que aceptarlo?"_

Mirando a Shampoo a los ojos le mostró la más sincera sonrisa que podía tener en estos momentos y después de mucho estudiar los pros y los contras que tendría el comenzar de nuevo a practicar lo que más le gustaba , decidió que sería lo mejor y así podría decirle a su padre que había comenzado de nuevo a practicar en secreto y seguramente eso los uniría un poquito más, estaba convencida de que a su padre le agradaría mucho escuchar de sus propios labios que volvería a practicar con Shampoo, y además Kuno no tendría por qué enterarse sería un gran secreto en conjunto ….

Shampoo esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de su amiga y veía los cambios de expresión en su cara de los pensamientos que Akane estaba teniendo en estos momentos, primero preocupación, luego decisión, tristeza, ilusión y aceptación,….

-"¡Ja, ya se la respuesta Akane!" - pensaba Shampoo mientras Akane aún no había pronunciado palabra.

_-Bueno Shampoo después de mucho meditar ya sé qué respuesta darte …._

-¿Y bien?, te has tardado lo tuyo ….

_-Si bueno, es que tenía muchas que pensar, en fin, la respuesta es ¡SI, SHAMPOO, ENTRENARÉ CONTIGO!, pero con una condición tienes que prometerme que Kuno no sabrá nada._

Shampoo levanta la mano como si de un juicio se tratara y dice solemnemente …

-Prometo por nuestra amistad, que de mi boca no saldrá palabra hacia Kuno, de todas formas no te preocupes, porque ese bueno para nada nunca se ha enterado ni de por donde sale el sol.

Jajajajajajajajajaja, las dos amigas reían con ganas, como hacía tiempo que Akane no reía, en este momento entra Kasumi por la puerta con un olor delicioso de unos platos recién preparados todos para ellas, unos suculentos manjares que hicieron que la boca de las tres comenzaran a trabajar salivando por el buen aroma que estos platos desprendían. Kasumi con una gran sonrisa en los labios al ver que Akane estaba tan contenta gracias a Shampoo, comenzó a repartir el arroz a su invitada y a su hermana.

La cena fue amena y agradable debido a las aventuras que Shampoo tenía para contar de sus dos años en China. Después se preparó para salir hacia su casa, y se despidió de las dos hermanas haciéndole saber a Kasumi que en un rato volvería para hablar con ella.

-Bueno ya me voy a descansar, para mí sería todo un placer si quieres empezar mañana mismo las clases.

_-¡Por supuesto seria maravilloso Shampoo!, claro si no te quito mucho tiempo en el restaurante._

-No te preocupes ya habíamos establecido un horario por las tardes para el entrenamiento, a si que no habrá ningún problema.

_-Entonces estupendo porque así yo tampoco pierdo mis clases de la Universidad, ya que las tardes las tengo libres._

Las dos estaban muy contentas, pero claro la conciencia de Kasumi también estaba presente.

-Pero Akane, tu le prometiste a Kuno que no entrenarías más, creo que no esta bien que faltes a tu promesa.

_-Hermana ya estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo que quiere Kuno, ahora gracias a Shampoo voy a retomar lo que nunca debí de haber dejado, soy Akane Tendo, y adoro las artes marciales y nadie debe de hacer que otra persona abandone aquello para lo que nació y que ama, además no te preocupes será una mentirillilla piadosa, Kuno nunca se enterará, y si se entera pues me da igual, yo soy así y si realmente me quiere tanto como dice, deberá quererme con todas las consecuencias, ya estoy estudiando lo que el quiso y me aparte de lo que más me gustaba sólo por él, casi pierdo el contacto con papá y creo que eso es peor, hermana estoy más que convencida que a papá le haré muy feliz y me acercará más a él, es una pequeña mentira para todas las cosas buenas que conseguiré, además que yo perdí mucho para estar con Kuno, es hora de que él también arriesgue y así me demuestre cuánto es que me quiere, ¿no?._

Las dos muchachas se miraron esperanzadas y una sonrisa se formó en sus caras. Y aunque Shampoo se quedó estupefacta ante el despliegue de sinceridad de Akane, no pudo hacer otra cosa que apoyarla, jamás habría imaginado que su amiga hubiera permitido todo aquello, así que ahora más que nunca le iba a dar el apoyo que sabia que Akane necesitaba.

-Esta bien Akane tienes más razón que un santo y aunque sabes perfectamente que a mi no me gustan las mentiras, te guardaré el secreto, creo que es más que justo.

_-Gracias hermana, sabes que a mi tampoco me gustan, pero creo que ahora en más que necesario, necesito volver a ser yo misma y recuperar a papá._

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron muy afectuosamente, dando a conocer el profundo amor y respeto que las unía.

-Guau Akane, cada vez que hablas me dejas más helada que la vez anterior, es necesario que hablemos y me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida desde que me marché … por cierto ¿Ukio ya está por aquí?

_-No, se fue poco antes que vosotros os marcharais y aún no regresó, y de Ryoga tampoco se nada, ya hace mucho que no escribe._

Shampoo no dijo nada más, solo se despidió de las hermanas Tendo.

-Bueno pues ya averiguaremos de ellos, Sayonara Akane, Kasumi.

Haciendo una reverencia se marcho de casa de las Tendo.

Tanto ella, como Kasumi sabían que se les haría muy tarde, a si que mientras Shampoo esperaba a que Akane se durmiera fue a avisar a su abuela y a Mouse que se retrasaría y a avisarles de que les traería unas noticias que los dejarían con la boca abierta, pero que ya se lo contaría todo al día siguiente, porque de que llegara lo único que haría sería meterse en la cama a dormir, pues ya estaba más que cansada y aún le quedaba la charla con Kasumi, que sería más que interesante.

Y así fue, después de haber ayudado a su hermana a recoger los platos sucios de la cena, Akane se daba un buen baño, para irse a la cama tranquila con la promesa de que al día siguiente tendría la primera clase con Shampoo después de la Universidad, ya se inventaría cualquier excusa para explicarle a Kuno el por qué no estaría esa tarde con él, por el momento ella sólo podía sonreír y estaba tan nerviosa e impaciente porque llegara ya el sol de la mañana, que le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, pensaba en todas las cosas buenas que esto le traería, como estar más en forma, que su padre seguramente estaría más que contento y encima volvería a ser ella misma haciendo lo que siempre le gusto tanto, las artes marciales, …

Se quedó dormida pensando en ese joven de cabellos negros y trenza que se le hacía tan conocido y desconocido a la vez y en cuanto se durmió no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, tiempo que aprovecharon su amiga y su hermana para tener esa charla que tanto impacientaba a Shampoo.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, Shampoo llamó suavemente con la mano, a la puerta de la casa Tendo, la puerta de esta se abrió seguidamente, pues estaba Kasumi detrás de ésta esperando que llegara; entraron nuevamente en la sala de estar y Kasumi que ya había preparado otro té, lo estaba sirviendo encima de la mesa. Se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente, si Kasumi no comenzaba pronto, ella estallaría de la emoción y la incertidumbre del que no sabe.

-Bueno Shampoo, veo que estas ansiosa por saber.

-Pues la verdad que sí, estoy muy nerviosa por que además de la conversación que mantuvimos en la cena, antes de encontrarme con Akane, vi algo que me dejó bastante preocupada, pero por favor primero dime tú y luego yo te cuento, comienza por favor.

HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO NO LES HAYA DEFRAUDADO Y QUIERAN SABER MÁS…. SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP., YA SABEN COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA (tengo más escrito, si quieren que publique prontito pues denme calor con sus reviews jijij) CIAO


	2. LA NOTA DE PAPEL

_ANTES DE NADA GRACIAS POR MOLESTARSE EN LEER EL PRIMER CAP. Y EN DEJAR MUESTRAS DE ELLO CON SUS REVIEWS, ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ GARCIAS._

_NOS LEEMOS AL FINAL!_

_-__**RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI-**_

_"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Akane_

**"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Ranma**

_**Hablan Ranma y Akane a la vez**_

"…" pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR …

-Bueno Shampoo, veo que estas ansiosa por saber.

-Pues la verdad que sí, estoy muy nerviosa por que además de la conversación que mantuvimos en la cena, antes de encontrarme con Akane, vi algo que me dejó bastante preocupada, pero por favor primero dime tú y luego yo te cuento, comienza por favor.

COMENZAMOS!

-Esta bien, bueno déjame que haga memoria …. Veamos …. Cuando tú te marchaste ¿ellos estaban bien verdad?

-Sí claro y así pensaba encontrarlos.

-Vale, bueno pues al mes más o menos de vuestra partida, la madre de Ranma nos dio una sorpresa.

Shampoo no la interrumpió por lo que Kasumi prosiguió.

-La sorpresa fue que se compraron una nueva casa aquí en Nerima, no muy lejos de la nuestra pero lo bastante como para no vernos diariamente si no querías.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso la madre de Ranma, se enfadó con ustedes?

-No, para nada si nos veíamos todos los días, incluso les ayudamos con la limpieza de la nueva casa y con la mudanza, estábamos todos muy ilusionados, sobre todo Ranma, porque aunque él se sentía aquí como en su casa, también añoraba un lugar verdadero al que llamar SU HOGAR. Akane también le ayudó a decorar su habitación y estaba muy contenta por todos ellos. Nodoka vendió su antigua casa que tenían cuando Ranma era pequeño, antes que su padre se lo llevara de entrenamientos, y compró esta nueva … es muy linda con un jardín precioso y sobre todo un gran Dojo.

-Ya veo. "bueno por lo menos ya se por qué se fueron, y me quedo más tranquila al saber que no se fueron enfadados de aquí"

-Como te iba contando Ranma y Akane no estaban enfadados, es más hasta hicieron público su noviazgo, yo ya los había visto en varias ocasiones besándose, y les comenté que no estaba bien andar a escondidas y con miedo, que lo que debían de hacer de una vez por todas era decirle a todos que por fin estaban juntos y no tendrían que andar escondiéndose de nadie, ni con miedo a que nuestros padres les pillaran y los obligaran a casarse ese mismo día, por lo que optaron por lo más sensato y un día en la nueva casa Saotome, nos reunieron a todos y nos lo contaron.

Hicimos una gran fiesta y celebramos toda la noche, claro nuestros padres querían casarlos esa misma noche y así unir las dos escuelas, pero Nodoka con su katana y el sake que bebieron les hicieron entrar en razón, sólo se casarían cuando terminaran sus estudios y ellos lo estimaran oportuno y así se quedo …..

Ahora más triste Kasumi y con una voz más baja, casi como si se lo dijera a ella misma.

- Claro que ahora todos nos arrepentimos de que no se casaran esa misma noche.

-Pues no lo entiendo sinceramente Kasumi, ahora estoy más confundida, y más con lo que vi antes, si estaban tan bien que dijeron a todos que ya por fin eran novios, no entiendo el por qué del cambio de actitud, ¿no tienes más explicación?

Con una gran sonrisa le contesta Kasumi

-Si es que te me adelantaste …, después todo fue normal, salían, iban al cine, paseaban, y hacían cosas de enamorados, así pasaron por lo menos ocho o nueve meses. Todos estábamos muy contentos, ya no discutían, se vivía en paz y armonía, siempre estaban felices y a todos lados iban juntos, siempre estaban de acampada, por entrenamientos claro, e incluso entrenaban unos días aquí en casa y otros en casa de Ranma, estábamos tan contentos que hasta Nabiki les regaló un viaje a la playa por una semana. Estaban muy felices, todos lo estábamos, era lo que puede decirse una pareja formal y entre ellos se respiraba puro amor, podías sentirlo si estabas cerca de ellos era muy hermoso casi eléctrico, pero un día se acabo.

Entre sorpresa e indignación Shampoo se puso un poco alterada, estaba en un momento de ensoñación imaginando a la joven pareja juntos, y al final Kasumi le suelta ese jarro de agua fría.

-¿¡Eh, como que se acabó, así nada más!, ¿pero como va a ser eso? Kasumi algo más tiene que ver, algo tan bonito no termina así como así de la noche a la mañana.

-Sscchhh, no hables tan alto o Akane se despertará y si se despierta no podremos seguir hablando.

-Lo siento tienes razón, - ya más calmada y ahora un tanto más triste por sus amigos- pero es tan extraño ¿de verdad no hay nada más?

-No la verdad que no hay nada más, bueno si todo terminó por esta nota.

Kasumí sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro trozos, en el que había unas letras escritas, ella lo traía preparado para enseñárselo en el momento justo.

Shampoo desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer lo que la nota contenía.

"QUERIDA FAMILIA, OS PIDO COMPRENSIÓN Y QUE NO NOS PIDAIS NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN AL RESPECTO, PUES NO ESTOY EN CONDICIONES DE DAROSLA, ME HA COSTADO MUCHO INCLUSO ESCRIBIR ESTA NOTA DÁNDOME UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE EXPLICAROS LA NUEVA SITUACIÓN QUE COMENZARÉ A VIVIR Y POR ENDE VOSOTROS CONMIGO.

ESTA DECISIÓN LA HEMOS TOMADO LOS DOS Y SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO, Y LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ÉSTA NOS TRAERÁ.

LO HEMOS INTENTADO, DIOS SABE QUE ES VERDAD Y VOSOTROS HABEIS SIDO TESTIGO DE TODO ELLO.

HEMOS SIDO MÁS QUE AMIGOS Y NO HA FUNCIONADO, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR CON ESTA FARSA POR MÁS TIEMPO, NO NOS AMAMOS Y NOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO DAÑO AL ESTAR CON PERSONAS QUE NO QUEREMOS COMO PAREJA, HUBIERA ESTADO MUCHO MEJOR SI SÓLO NOS HUBIÉRAMOS QUEDADO COMO AMIGOS, POR LO MENOS AHORA PODRÍAMOS VERNOS Y HABLAR, NO QUE POR EL CONTRARIO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS DESEA VERSE, NI HABLARSE, NI SI QUIERA ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DEL OTRO, A SI QUE OS PIDO QUE NUNCA JAMÁS ME VOLVAIS A HABLAR DE ESE SER QUE VIVIÓ EN NUESTRA CASA, QUE COMIÓ Y DURMIÓ AQUÍ Y DEL QUE POR UN MOMENTO DE ESTUPIDEZ MIA CASI ME ENAMORÉ DE ÉL.

QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCA DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE Y SINTIÉNDOLO MUCHO SU FAMILIA TAMBIEN PORQUE SINO SERÁ UNA TORTURA DIARIA.

KASUMI POR FAVOR DESAPARCE TODA PRUEBA DE ÉL AQUÍ, MIS FOTOS CON ÉL, LOS REGALOS, CADA MOMENTO TODO POR FAVOR COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO, COMO SI ELLOS NO EXISTIERAN, COMO SI HUBIESE SIDO UN MAL SUEÑO; NO LO NOMBREIS EN MI PRESENCIA NO QUIERO VOLVER A RECORDAR SU NOMBRE. VOY A SER UNA NUEVA AKANE, COMO TENDRÍA QUE HABER SIDO SI ÉL NO SE HUBIESE PUESTO EN MI CAMINO.

SINTIENDO MUCHO TODO ESTO Y SABIENDO LO QUE ESTA NOTA PROVOCA EN VOSOTROS, SABED TAMBIÉN QUE ESO MISMO Y MUCHO MÁS HE SENTIDO YO ESCRIBIÉNDOLA.

DESDE AHORA COMIENZA MI NUEVA VIDA Y QUIERO QUE ME RESPETEIS IGUAL QUE YO RESPETARÉ VUESTRA DECISIÓN. HOY NO ESTARÉ EN CASA, ME QUEDARÉ EN CASA DE UNA AMIGA, NO OS PREOCUPEIS POR MI, PARA DAROS TIEMPO A QUE CUMPLAIS CON MI DESEO, POR FAVOR KASUMI HAZLO POR MI, Y ASÍ DAROS UN TIEMPO PARA QUE CUANDO MAÑANA REGRESE ESTEIS MÁS TRANQUILOS Y HAYAIS ASUMIDO LA NOTICIA …. SE DESPIDE …"

AKANE TENDO

-Esa nota la encontramos un sábado por la mañana en esta misma mesa, fue lo único que nos dijo Akane y claro nosotros no le preguntamos a ella directamente ya que nos lo pide explícitamente, así que ante aquella revelación y todo lo que en ese momento sentíamos en nuestro interior, nos dirigimos hacia la casa Saotome y nuestra sorpresa fue que nos encontramos con los padres de Ranma de camino, porque venían hacia nuestra casa con la misma cara de preocupación en sus rostros y una nota de papel en las manos. Nos quedamos mirando y enseguida supimos que ambas familias tenían en sus manos unas notas muy similares, nos las intercambiamos y al leerlas sólo pudimos llorar y llorar e intentar consolarnos mutuamente. Al día siguiente ambos regresaron a sus casas Akane aquí por supuesto y Ranma a su casa, con sus padres, y hasta ahora.

Kasumi dio un sorbo a su té, mientras observaba a Shampoo que no decía nada, solo miraba y escuchaba todo atentamente, se notaba por su expresión que estaba formando sus propias conjeturas.

-La verdad que las primeras semanas fueron muy, pero que muy duras, no sabíamos como tratar a Akane, ni como afrontar la nueva situación, a ella también se la veía muy apesadumbrada, no sé si porque ella esperaba que todo fuera normal como si no hubiera pasado nada, o porque también lo estaba pasando mal. El caso es que las semanas fueron pasando y todo se estabilizó un poco, hasta que poco más de un mes después de la nota, Akane llega con Kuno diciéndonos a todos que estaba comprometida con él y que se casarían en un futuro. Como puedes entender nos quedamos de piedra, pues no esperábamos otro compromiso por parte de Akane en bastante tiempo, y llego así de sopetón nos soltó tremenda noticia. Eso sentó fatal a mi padre casi la despreció, pero es su niña pequeña y la adora, así que ya sabes el resto. Mi padre no apoya esa unión y nunca dejaría que otro hombre que no fuera Ranma ocupara el puesto que tenía reservado para su hijo, como él lo llamaba, así que decidió que lo mejor sería quitarle a Akane la oportunidad de llevar el Dojo ya que además, como ya sabes Kuno le pidió a Akane que dejara las artes marciales y que estudiara con él, a lo que ella accedió. Poco a poco mi padre fue accediendo a mis peticiones y empezó a hablarle a mi hermana, pero poco más, él está muy dolido con ella, así que sólo espero que esa idea tuya de hacerla volver a practicar las artes marciales les acerque un poco más, la verdad que ambos se echan de menos aunque no se lo digan.

Shampoo sólo repasaba la nota que le había dejado Kasumi, tocaba el papel como si este pudiera revelarle algo.

-Se ve la tinta corrida en algunas letras, como si hubiera estado llorando mientras la escribía. -Decía Shampoo estaba muy seria.

-Si.

-¿Sabes una cosa Kasumi?

-Dime

-No me creo nada.

La cara de sorpresa de ésta no se hizo esperar.

-Pero como dices eso Shampoo, tú misma lo has leído de su puño y letra y sabes que Ranma dejó una nota parecida a sus padres.

-Vosotros no les habéis preguntado a ninguno de los dos si es cierto lo que aquí pone ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, Akane nos lo pide en la nota, no queríamos hacerla sufrir con preguntas.

-Ya veo. Primero dime Kasumi, ¿habéis cogido un cuaderno de Akane para cercioraros de que esta es su letra? Segundo ¿habéis comprobado que la letra de las dos notas no sea la misma? Y tercero, ¿cómo con esta noticia y este final, os habéis quedado tan tranquilos con una simple nota de papel, y no le habéis preguntado a los responsables de esas notas nada? Discúlpame pero no puedo entender vuestro comportamiento Kasumi.

Kasumi entra en llanto y unas finas lágrimas resbalaban por su fino cutis, ella sabía que Shampoo tenía su razón, pero si ella hubiera preguntado algo a su hermana sabía perfectamente que le haría daño la había visto muy triste y después del compromiso con Kuno no es que mejorara pero por lo menos salía de casa y se entretenía.

También había visto como la familia de Ranma había echo lo mismo que ellos y no perturbaron la paz de Ranma, así que guiados por ellos y por la familia Saotome decidieron dejarlo estar, además sabían perfectamente que Ranma andaba con otra chica, así que lo más seguro es que todo fuera verdad, por qué andar mortificando a alguien si ya todos sabían la verdad y ellos habían rehecho sus vidas …..

-No te pongas así Kasumi, entiendo que lo dejarais pasar para no perturbar más a Akane, pero podíais haber averiguado por vuestra cuenta lo que os he dicho, que como veo no lo habéis comprobado ¿no?

-Pues sinceramente no, entiende Shampoo no solo Akane lo pasó mal, nosotros también y no es justo que vengas ahora después de dos años a hacer de juez. Si no lo hicimos fue porque sinceramente no nos dimos cuenta o no pensamos en nada raro, no sé por qué piensas tú que hay algo oscuro detrás de todo esto, simplemente son dos personas que no terminaron bien, no van a ser ni los primeros ni los últimos. No es justo que nos juzgues como si nosotros no quisiéramos a Akane o a Ranma.

-No es así Kasumi no me mal interpretes …. Tienes razón no soy nadie para venir aquí a juzgaros, pero comprende que con lo que me habéis contado, con lo que leí en la nota, por cómo vi a Akane y sobre todo por lo que vi antes de venir, es que me hago tantas conjeturas y veo que aquí hay gato encerrado. Si tú hubieras visto lo que yo vi también tendrías tantas dudas al respecto, no es normal las piezas no encajan, te pido que si hay algo más me lo cuentes ….

-No, no hay nada más, pero por favor qué es lo que viste, cuéntamelo para poder yo también opinar y saber si es normal o no.

-Bien, pues venia yo para vuestra casa a saludaros y anunciaros que ya habíamos llegado, pero en el camino me encontré con Ranma y con Akane.

Kasumí la interrumpió atropelladamente y asombrada le preguntó …

-¿Se vieron? , ¿pero hablaron, qué se dijeron y cunado te vieron que, qué pasó, por qué Akane no me lo dijo?

-Tranquila espera, ellos no me vieron me escondí porque lo que vi no lo entendí y fue por eso que me quede escondida para ver que pasaba.

-¡Pero Shampoo, no esta nada bien espiar a tus amigos, bueno ni a tus amigos ni a nadie!

-Ya, ya cálmate tú ahora - Kasumi asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no debía alterarse -Ya sé que no esta bien, pero si no me hubiera escondido nunca podría contarte lo que pasó .

Viendo que Kasumi no respondía y que sólo esperaba saber que es lo que vio, Shampoo continuo con la exposición.

-Me escondí porque vi algo muy raro, se iban acercando el uno al otro como dos desconocidos como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran, muy despacio, con miedo, no sabían quién era la persona que tenían en frente, no se conocían, se quedaron mirando largo rato hasta que se preguntaron al unísono si se conocían y se presentaron como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran en sus vidas. ¡Comprendes! Se preguntaron sus nombres. Cómo alguien que se odia y que en algún momento se amaron, por mucho que Akane lo niegue en esa nota, no puede conocer a la persona que tiene delante, Kasumi eso no se olvida y te aseguro que ellos no se conocían hasta esta tarde cuando se encontraron por casualidad. Luego apareció Kodachi y quería pelear con Akane por que según ella esa desconocida niñata y plebeya quería ligar con su amante, parecía como si ella tampoco conociera a Akane, o eso o estaba actuando, yo me decanto más por la segunda opción, Kodachi siempre fue de cuidado, está loca y creo que ella y Kuno andan detrás de todo este asunto. Te das cuenta Kasumi de por que no me crea nada y de que este convencida de que aquí pasa algo muy raro …. ¿Tú qué opinas ahora?

Kasumí estaba pálida, no daba crédito a las palabras de Shampoo …

-¿Pero cómo va a ser eso Shampoo? ¿Cómo no se van a conocer, eso es …? Y por otro lado, papá nos comentó que Ranma tenia una nueva novia, pero no que fuera Kodachi. Mi papá se ve de tarde en tarde con el tío Gemma y supongo que ellos hablaran de los muchachos y seguro que en algún momento le comentaría de la unión que tienen Ranma y Kodachi .…. De todas formas ¿cómo va a ser que ella tampoco sepa de mi hermana? …. ¿Y dices que se preguntaron los nombres?

-Si Kasumi se presentaron por primera vez, como tú o yo nos presentaríamos con personas que no conocemos, y te aseguro que no se les veían nada mal es más se sonreían y reían e incluso Akane se sonrojó delante de Ranma. Cuando este se fue, le hizo una reverencia a Akane para despedirse de la manera más formal posible, eso no lo hacen personas que se odian, lo hacen personas que no se conocen. Luego de que marcharon Ranma y Kodachi, salí de mi escondite y me fui corriendo hasta Akane, no me atreví a preguntarle nada de qué era lo que pasaba, primero porque no quería que me tachara de fisgona, y luego porque preferí esperar a llegar a vuestra casa e indagar un poco, y menos mal que así lo hice, mira que sorpresa me has dado.

-No se qué decir ni qué pensar, te lo digo de verdad Shampoo, me has dejado sin palabras y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, no alcanzo a comprender la magnitud del problema que hay aquí y esta claro que existe ahora que tú me cuentas esta verdad, estoy completamente segura de que hay algo raro en este asunto. Te pido tiempo, déjame asimilar esta vorágine de acontecimientos y te prometo que te ayudaré a descifrar qué es lo que está pasando aquí, porque si es verdad que alguien ha tenido que ver con todo este asunto lo suyo es que lo pague.

No sabes como sufrió Akane con todo esto y mi padre, bueno todos .

-Esta bien Kasumi, además ya es muy tarde y mi abuela y Mouse tienen que estar preocupados por mí. De todas formas tú duerme tranquila e intenta descansar, yo por mi parte mañana le contaré a mi abuela para que me de su opinión y se consciente que si hay algo turbio lo sacaremos a la luz entre todos. Mañana te llamo después de hablar con mi abuela y así te comento lo que ella piensa. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece estupendo, así aprovecho que Akane está en la Universidad para ver en sus cuadernos si esta letra es la misma, nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Sí estaría genial y eso nos desvelaría algún misterio que otro y nos daría pie a muchas cosas, pues lo dicho hasta mañana Kasumi.

-Si Shampoo hasta mañana, ve con cuidado ….

-Je muchas gracias Kasumi, pero recuerda que soy una amazona, adiós.

Y así se despidieron las dos muchachas hasta el día siguiente. Shampoo corría hacia su casa para poder dormir aunque con un revoltijo de ideas en la cabeza que no la dejaba tranquila y Kasumi sólo subió las escaleras muy apesadumbrada, pensando en todo lo que le había contado Shampoo y escudriñando la posibilidad de que todo fuera un error ….

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ….

En un conocido restaurante de Nerima una familia se despierta muy temprano a la espera de las nuevas buenas que la mujer de cabellos púrpuras tiene que contarles, lo que no saben es que no son tan buenas.

Shampoo va con tranquilidad no tiene prisa en contar nada , sabe que será un bombazo y quiere tomar las palabras adecuadas antes de comenzar con su narración, con un problema añadido y es que con tanto ajetreo tiene mucha hambre y con suma paciencia se deleita con el desayuno que su abuela le preparó desde bien temprano. Las consecuencias, que los otros dos integrantes de la familia ya no aguantan más la parsimonia con la que Shampoo está desayunando y deciden que ya es hora de que terminen con sus incertidumbres.

-Bueno nos tienes en ascuas, ¿cuando nos vas a contar que pasó ayer?, y qué es eso tan grave que nos va ha dejar con la boca abierta?- le dijo Colange.

-Sí Shampoo, no es normal que nos tengas con el alma en vilo sin saber qué es lo que ayer supiste y por lo que llegaste tan tarde. Venga amor no nos maltrates más con este silencio tuyo.

Shampoo les mira a los ojos y con un suspiro vuelve a comer para terminar lo que le quedaba en el plato …. Ambos se miran incrédulos sin entender nada del silencio que promulgaba Shampoo, y la vuelven a mirar atónitos para comprobar que sigue comiendo lo que le quedaba aún en el plato. Cuando finalizó con su desayuno les sonrió y comenzó con el relato.

-Bien, pues la verdad no se por donde empezar …. Lo que me pasó ayer tiene que ver con Ranma y con Akane …

-Con mi ex -yerno?

A Mouse ese comentario no le gustó nada, miró de reojo a Colange, pero solo emitió un leve gruñido.

-Bueno mi vida, dí lo que tengas que decir desde el principio que nosotros te escuharemos sin interrupciones, ¿qué le puede haber pasado al pervertido ese?

-¡Mouse!, Ranma ante todo es nuestro amigo y en innumerables ocasiones hemos compartido tanto buenos, como malos ratos y ahora tanto él como Akane tienen un grave problema, o al menos yo lo veo así.

-Esta bien, pues comienza ya.

Shampoo les comenzó a narrar desde el principio. Cuando los vio a lo lejos y se escondió para ver que ocurría, lo raros que estaban Ranma y ella, que se presentaron como dos auténticos desconocidos. Cuando llegó Kodachi que parecía que tampoco conociera a Akane, la incipiente pelea que Kodachi quería comenzar y que Ranma con mucho disimulo arrastró a ésta dejando a una Akane atónita ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar. Cuando salio de su escondite corriendo en busca de ella y que no le contó nada de lo sucedido.

Les contó sobre el regreso a su casa y los nuevos acontecimientos de la vida de Akane. Que había dejado de practicar las artes marciales, que ya no entrenaba y que ya no heredaría el Dojo familiar, por eso mismo y por haberse comprometido con un personaje que a su padre mismo no le hacia ninguna gracia y que fue entonces cuando supo que andaba con Kuno.

Lo triste que se encontraba Akane por toda la pelea que mantiene con su padre. Que anda estudiando en la Universidad lo que Kuno quiso que estudiara, las lágrimas de Akane y que en un momento mientras que ella se fue al baño su hermana Kasumi le hizo entender que no hablara de nada que tuviera que ver con Ranma y que tampoco lo nombrara en presencia de Akane, que más tarde le contaría todo cuando ella se fuera a dormir, que fue por eso por lo que se quedó a cenar y fue cuando le dio una noticia a Akane.

-¡¿ QUÉ NOTICIA! -Gritaron Mouse y su abuela.

-Nada, que a partir de hoy la entrenaremos, cuando entrenemos nosotros por la tarde.

-Pero Shampoo, ese es nuestro momento amor, ¿por qué en ese preciso momento no hay otro al día?-protestó Mouse.

-Pues para que vuelva a recuperar parte de su alegría y vitalidad, ¡ABUELITA, MOUSE, NO ES LA MISMA AKANE VIOLENTA Y AUTORITARIA QUE DEJAMOS HACE UN PAR DE AÑOS, ESTA TRISTE Y HACE LO QUE QUIEREN LOS DEMÁS NO TIENE DECISIÓN PROPIA, ….

Es sumisa, callada …. ! Realmente está muy afectada por el rechazo de su padre y aunque según Kasumi ya le dirige la palabra, no tienen una relación como la que mantenían cuando estaba comprometida con Ranma.

Se le nota la rabia que trae dentro de ella, necesita sacarla fuera o explotará, jamás pensé que Akane pudiera estar así, y dejarse dominar por alguien, ¡eso no lo perdonaré, me da mucha rabia verla así! Vosotros no la habéis visto como yo, pero esta … hundida. Si realmente corroboro lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza, le haré pagar a cada uno lo que les han hecho …..

Shampoo estaba realmente enfadada, a medida que avanzaba con su narración se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y apretaba las manos en señal de impotencia …

-Esta bien mi vida, te entiendo lo haremos por ella si es lo que tú quieres, no te enfades. -Le contestó Mouse con una sonrisa y le puso sus manos sobre las de ella en señal de apoyo incondicional. Colange no decía nada escuchaba todo lo que su nieta narraba, mientras se fumaba su pipa, e iba analizando toda la información.

-Gracias Mouse, eres una buena persona, seguro que piensas lo mismo que yo cuando la veas y decides que hay que ayudarla.

-¿Dices que no se mencionaba a Ranma, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ellos o que hubiera tenido que ver en un pasado, en presencia de Akane?

-No abuelita, Kasumi me pidió que no comentara nada que tuviera que ver con ellos.

-Y ¿por qué? ¿Te dijo por qué no andan juntos, que pasó y por qué no se le puede mencionar nada a Akane si ellos se habían visto esa misma tarde?

Hay algo que no entiendo ¿desde cuando Akane ama a Kuno?, porque por lo que yo se lo detestaba, y que tiene que ver Kodachi en todo esto. Como es posible que no conozca a Akane si es la hermana de Kuno, ¿cómo que de la noche a la mañana es tan sumisa, y hace lo que quieren los demás, si ella era más autoritaria que tú misma?, ¿dónde está su orgullo?

Pero el verdadero problema que yo veo aquí es qué pasó después de que nos fuéramos, porque ellos estaban estupendamente, todos asumimos que ellos estaban juntos y que además se querían, ¿qué pasó después? -Decía Colange sin mirar a un punto específico era como si estuviera pensando en alto.

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo abuelita, pero espera es que te me has adelantado no terminé aún, cuando terminamos de cenar fue cuando vine a avisarles que llegaría tarde, estaba esperando que Akane se durmiera y cuando regresé fue que Kasumi me contó el resto.

Shampoo les contó todo lo le que le dijo Kasumi, que estaban tan bien y que de repente un día ya no se querían, y que lo único que Akane les dejó fue una nota donde les explicaba lo que había ocurrido y que jamás quería que se mencionara nada que tuviera que ver con ellos o con él porque no quería saber que existiera ese ser llamado Ranma …

Lo peor de todo es que según Kasumi, Ranma dejó una nota demasiado parecida a sus padres, y que desde entonces están así. Kasumi quitó todo lo que fuera o recordara a Ranma o a sus padres de la casa, por petición que la propia Akane puso en la nota. Que al poco tiempo se comprometió con Kuno y poco más.

-Ah! Y según me comentó Kasumi, Kodachi es la novia de Ranma.

Las otras dos partes estaban atónitas no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, todo les parecía tan extraño …. Hubo un gran rato de silencio y meditación analizando toda la información proporcionada por Shampoo, finalmente fue su abuela la que rompió el silencio.

-Kuno con Akane y Kodachi la novia de Ranma, esto es de cine.

Colange arrastraba las palabras, sentía un gran coraje en su interior, no sentía un gran apego hacia Akane, pero desde luego le caía cien mil veces mejor que esa loca de Kodachi. Era como si de repente se hubiera despertado de un gran letargo y tuviera que analizar grandes acontecimientos y es que esa loca nunca fue santo de su devoción.

-Dices que hoy vendrá Akane a entrenar con vosotros. -Shampoo solo asintió. -Bien esta tarde sacaremos algo más a la luz.

-Qué piensas abuelita.

-No sé, demasiadas cosas hija todo esto es demasiado raro, todo ocurrió al poco tiempo de marcharnos ¿verdad? - Shampoo volvió a asentir. -Ya veo, ¿y sabes si Ryoga o Ukio están por aquí?

-No, no regresaron aún, eso mismo le pregunté a Kasumi y ella me dijo que no habían vuelto a tener noticias de ellos, que Ryoga dejó de escribir un día y que no sabían nada de ellos desde hacía bastante. ¿Por qué?

Colange dio otra larga calada a su pipa, pensando.

-Ya veo. No por nada, sólo quería saber quienes se encontraban aquí, y veo que sólo estaban Kuno y Kodachi, hasta ahora. ¿Tienes la nota de Akane?

-No.

-¿Y la puedes conseguir?

-Se la quedó Kasumi, para comprobar que fuera la letra de Akane la misma que había en la nota. Luego la llamaré para ver que ha descubierto y se la pediré.

-¿Para qué la quieres?

¿Y qué pasa, se quedaron tan tranquilos con una simple nota, no les preguntaron nada a ninguno de los dos, y tampoco comprobaron nada por lo que veo no! -preguntó Mouse, que hasta ahora no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra.

-Para comprobar unas cosas, por cierto dices que Ranma dejó también una nota a sus padres, sería interesante verla.

-Sí abuelita veré como la puedo conseguir, ya había pensado yo ir a visitar a Ranma, y de paso sacar algo más de información a sus padres. Pues eso mismo le pregunté yo Mouse, y me contestó que no, porque no querían hacer más grande la tristeza de Akane, y que como lo pedía ella misma en la nota no le preguntaron nada, pues ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Vamos que se quedaron con lo que decía un papel que supuestamente ellos habían escrito y no les preguntaron nada a ninguno de los dos. Cuando regresaron cada uno a su casa era tal y como habían pedido en la nota, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera existido en sus vidas.

-¿Cuándo regresaron de dónde? - Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Ah! es que se me olvidó, por lo visto en la nota la dejaron una madrugada, y reflejaron que se quedarían cada uno en casa de un amigo, y que regresarían al día siguiente para darles tiempo a las familias para que asimilaran la noticia y a la vez para que desaparecieran todas las cosas que pudieran recordarles el uno al otro.

-Mmmm …. Pero Shampoo, antes dijiste que cuando los viste a solas pareciera que no se conocían, ¿cómo es posible eso? -Preguntó Colange.

-Ya así es, se lo comenté a Kasumi porque me pareció tan raro que no lo comprendía y sé perfectamente lo que ví -dijo dejando claro que no se la había imaginado- tanto ella como yo nos preguntamos por esto, porque ella no tenia ni idea de ese detalle y se extrañó tanto como nosotros y es por este motivo que no se me quita de la cabeza que en este asunto hay "gato encerrado".

-Bueno la verdad que todo esto es un bombazo como nos prometiste, pero está muy enrevesado, por lo pronto vamos a abrir el restaurante y ya veremos que sucede a los largo del día.

-Sí ya es tarde y los primeros clientes estarán por llegar, vamos. -Dijo Mouse.

Y así comenzaron, como habían hecho años atrás, con sus trabajos diarios en el Neko Hanten.

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA SERVIDO PARA ACLARAR SUS DUDAS SOBRE LO QUE OCURRIO ENTRE LOS DOS …..

**Jorgelina: **AUN QUEDA MUCHO POR DELANTE Y ME PREGUNTASTE QUE FUE DE LOS DEMÁS, PUES ANDAN DE VIAJE COMO SIEMPRE ;)

ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR POR AHORA … PERO LO DEJO ABIERTO A POSIBLES SUJERENCIAS …. Y RANMA ES MUY ROMANTICO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE RUMIKO NO LE DA LA POSIBILIDAD DE EXPRESARSE Y COMO ES MUY BUENA LO DEJO ABIERTO A NUESTRA IMAGINACION…..

SI QUE SE VEN RAROS AKANE Y RANMA CON LOS HERMANOS TATEWAKY, PERO ES QUE LES TENGO UN POCO DE "RENCOR" Y LES QUISE PONER DE MEZQUINOS Y MANIPULADORES, YA QUE ES ASI COMO ME LOS IMAGINO DE MAYORES. POR ESO QUIERO QUE SEAN MALOS PARA DARLES UN BUEN ESCARMIENTO …(acepto sugerencias de castigo jiji)

**Rusa-ranmayakane-zk y 97pupi: **ME HABEIS COMENTADO LO DE LOS PUNTOS Y LAS COMAS, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SUBI Y RESUBI EL CAPITULO COMO 5 VECES PORQUE NUNCA SE CORREGIA COMO YO QUERIA, ASI QUE DESISTI Y DECIDI DEJARLO ASI. ESPERO QUE ESTE ANDE UN POCO MEJOR EN CUANTO A ESO SE REFIERE …..

POR OTRO LADO ESTE CAPITULO Y EL QUE LE SIGUE SON UN POCO ABURRIDILLOS YA QUE ES LA EXPLICACION DE LO QUE OCURRIO Y PARA QUE NO FUERA UNO SOLO TAN LARGO PUES DECIDI HACERLO EN DOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE FUERA UNA LECTURA MAS AMENA Y NO TAN PESADA. MAÑANA SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A **cjs** Y A **.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. Y YA SABEN, COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;) CIAO!**


	3. EL DESPERTAR DE UN NUEVO DIA

_GUAUUU SIGUEN CONMIGO, MI EGO COMIENZA A SUBIR JIJI ^_^ _

_LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON SU TIEMPO. Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AYER LES DIJE QUE HOY TENDRIAN EL TERCERO PUES AQUÍ ESTA … DISFRUTEN_

_-__**RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI-**_

_"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Akane_

**"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Ranma**

_**Hablan Ranma y Akane a la vez**_

"…" pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR …

-Sí ya es tarde y los primeros clientes estarán por llegar, vamos. -Dijo Mouse.

Y así comenzaron, como habían hecho años atrás, con sus trabajos diarios en el Neko Hanten.

COMENZAMOS!

**EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD, RESIDENCIA TENDO **

Akane se despereza como si de un gato se tratase.

Despierta gracias a los rayos de sol que se cuelan cual ladrones silenciosos, a través de las rendijas de sus cortinas.

Se sienta en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando hacia sus cortinas que no le dejan ver el espléndido día que seguramente amaneció hoy, y con una energía olvidada desde hace algún tiempo se levanta con grácil movimiento y abre de par en par las inoportunas cortinas que le ocultan ese calorcito proporcionado por el sol. Ese tan agradable que se cuela por las ventanas en invierno, quedando por un momento cegada por la impresionante luz que entra en su habitación, antes a oscuras.

Poco a poco abre sus achocolatados ojos viendo el maravilloso día que se presentaba ante ella y es que pareciera que hasta el tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo a sus nuevos planes y se lo demostraba regalándole semejante día lleno de luz y de colores primaverales.

Pareciera mentira que ayer mismo hiciera un día tan terrible, y con una gran determinación le da gracias a "eso" que ha hecho posible este día y se promete a sí misma que desde ese impresionante día daría comienzo a su nueva vida, haciendo lo que tanto le ha gustado desde bien pequeña que son las artes marciales, por mucho que a su prometido no le gustara, tendría que aprender a quererla así, porque además así es como la conoció.

Así es como es AKANE TENDO.

Y con la sonrisa que aún no se le borra de la cara abre la ventana y el hermoso día no deja de sorprenderla regalándole además de esa cegadora luz, unos aromas a tierra mojada, a flores frescas, y a limpieza en el ambiente impresionante, y cierra los ojos y escucha los pajarillos trinando, agradeciendo a su manera a la madre naturaleza esa maravillosa mañana de la que todo ser vivo estaba agradecido y encantado.

Se da la vuelta y abre su armario y del altillo saca una caja grande, la coge con ambas manos y la baja al suelo y al abrirla la sonrisa le vuelve a la cara. De la caja saca aquello que hacía tantos meses guardo entre llantos y pena y que ahora saca llena de energía; sí, su Gi, y lo desdobla y lo expone ante sus ojos se lo prueba por encima del pijama y se mira al espejo. Diría que le queda un pelin grande y es que parte de su musculatura se perdió por la falta de ejercicio.

No es que fuera muy musculosa pero lo poco que tenia, lo tenía en su sitio y firme, ahora estaba más bien floja pero pronto se pondría a tono gracias a Shampoo.

Con la energías renovadas guarda su Gi dentro de su mochila junto con sus libros de la Universidad y la cierra, más tarde lo utilizaría. Luego se vuelve a su armario y de las perchas saca unos jeans azules con algunas partes desgastadas como se llevaban ahora, y una camiseta de manga corta, rosa palo, con un pequeño escote y algo ajustada, que dejaba claro sus formas de mujer. Se veía impresionante y también tomó una rebeca porque de seguro a la tarde refrescaría.

Al volverse a mirar al espejo no le disgustó lo que vio en el reflejo y decidió que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar, pero antes pasaría por el baño, por supuesto. Y vestida con su gran sonrisa salio de su habitación con su mochila a cuestas.

Bajó luego las escaleras y dejó su mochila recostada en la pared y ya en la cocina pudo deleitarse con los aromas que desprendía el desayuno que su hermana preparaba como cada mañana, pero por misterios de la vida hoy le parecía que olieran mejor que otros días _…. _

_-"Debe ser la primavera que comienza no sólo en los días, sino también en los alimentos" _- y con su sonrisa que no se le quita desde que se levantó se encamina hacia donde estaba Kasumi que aún no la había visto y la saludó, dándole los buenos días.

_-¡Buenos días hermana!_

-¡Ahh! Akane me asustaste, no te escuché acercarte, buenos días, ¿cómo te levantaste, ya viste que día tan maravilloso hace hoy?, espero que luego no se estropee. Siéntate que ya está el desayuno.

_-Ok, sí ya lo ví, como para no verlo ¿no? Jeje, hace un día estupendo, seguro que no se estropea hoy será un día muy especial, sobre todo para mi, recuerda que no vendré después de clases, ya sabes por qué, ¿no?_

_-_Si, hoy empiezas tus clases con Shampoo, te preparé un almuerzo especial para que tengas suficientes energías. -Le respondió Kasumi, muy contenta por ver lo bien que se veía su hermanita esa mañana, ella también esta feliz y a la vez nerviosa por lo que le prometió a Shampoo que haría después.

_-Vaya Kasumi gracias, no te hubieras molestado, hubiera comprado algo yo, pero gracias de todas formas, ….. Oye ¿papá no está?_

_-_No, anoche regresó tarde y esta mañana salió bien temprano.

-_Umm, ya veo,_-Kasumi pudo sentir un deje de tristeza en la mirada de su hermana al comprobar que su padre no se encontraba, pero de nuevo volvió aquella maravillosa sonrisa de Akane- _¡bueno no importa ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

-Si claro, dime.

-_Pues que por favor no le digas a papá que voy a comenzar a practicar de nuevo, se lo quiero decir yo misma._

-Por supuesto Akane, no le diré nada a papá, pero apúrate que al final vas a llegar tarde.

Y con las mismas, desayunó, guardó en su abultada mochila el almuerzo que le había preparado su hermana y se fue a la Universidad en la vespa que Kuno le había regalado unos meses atrás.

Al principio le daba miedo usarla pero luego le tomó el gusto y hoy le parecía un buen día para conducirla ya que el sol brillaba en lo alto y no hacia ni pizca de viento, se puso su casco y arrancó camino de su nueva vida, así lo había dicho ella, y no sabía lo acertada que estaba en su predicción.

Kasumi por su parte la despidió desde la puerta de la casa, viendo como se alejaba, demasiado deprisa, pensó ella, pero hoy Akane estaba feliz y no era el momento de aguarle el día, hacia mucho que no veía a su hermana tan contenta y no iba a ser ella la que le amargara el rato y si quería correr, pues que corriera, claro que con precaución …..

Echo mano de su bolsillo del delantal y noto que la dichosa nota seguía allí, debía de hacer lo prometido la noche anterior y hurgar en las pertenencias de su hermana mientras que ella no estaba, eso no le hacía ninguna gracia se sentía mal de sólo pensarlo, pero era algo que debía de hacer por un bien mayor.

No muy segura de sí misma, pero con determinación al fin y al cabo, subió las escaleras y se encaminó a la habitación de Akane. Comprobó primero que todo estaba en orden, como siempre, y no perdió detalle de cómo debería dejarlo luego ella, para que no supiera que había estado husmeando en su habitación, no sabría que decirle, asi que con sumo cuidado, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de estudio.

No era muy difícil pensó, abrir el cajón, luego un cuaderno y comparar la letra de la nota, con la del cuaderno, cerrarlo y dejarlo todo en su sitio nuevamente. Y así fue abrió el cuaderno en sus manos …. Pero alguien al sorprendió con las manos en la masa.

-Vaya, vaya hermanita, parece que te pillé in fraganti, no sabia que fueras de esas, de ahora en adelante guardaré mejor mis cosas, no vaya a ser que veas algo que no quisiera que vieras jajaja. ¿Se puede saber que haces fisgoneando entre las cosas de Akane? -le preguntó Nabiki que estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡AAAHHHH, NABIKI!, -Kasumi tiró el cuaderno y la nota al suelo por la impresión- , creía que eras Akane, qué susto me diste, no me hables así, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de "esas", como dices tú. Jamás hice esto antes, así que no saques conclusiones anticipadas, no seas mal educada.- y comenzó a recoger el cuaderno, pero algunas de las hojas de este, se habían doblado.

-Eh, eh, tranquila que no soy yo la que parece un ladrona buscando lo que no se le ha perdido dentro de un cuaderno, hay no vas a encontrar lo que buscas, ese no es el diario de Akane, jeeee.

-Nabiki, ¿cómo crees yo no soy así? No estoy buscando su diario, y no me llames ladrona yo no soy la que va por la vida robándole su dinero a la pobre gente y chantajeándoles, -Kasumi bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada no le gustaba enfadarse con sus hermanas, pero esta en particular sabía sacar de sus casillas al más sensato.- déjate de tonterías y ayúdame, por cierto cuando regresaste que no te escuché.

-Pues ahora mismo, no me escuhaste porque como estabas ensimismada en tu búsqueda, no oíste la puerta de la entrada, y a mi déjame yo no quiero meter mis manos en ningún asunto turbio y que luego se queden mis huellas en los libros de Akane. Si le pasara cualquier cosa, Dios no lo quiera, te echarían a ti la culpa porque tus huellas están entre sus cosas personales, y yo no quiero estar implicada, pero sí quiero saber qué estas haciendo.

Kasumi se quedó pálida.

-¿Pero qué le puede pasar a Akane?, no me asustes Nabiki, ¿está en peligro?

-AAAHH, no seas boba Kasumi, que yo sepa nuestra hermanita no corre ningún peligro, lo dije sólo en el hipotético caso de que algo le pasara. Y dime ¿si no es su diario, qué estas buscando entonces?, ¿no me digas que te quieres poner a estudiar lo mismo que Akane?, no te lo aconsejo es muyyyyyy aburrido y tedioso. -Se ríe ante la cara de espanto y posterior enojo de Kasumi.

-Nabiki siempre igual de impertinente; ¡no quiero estudiar nada!, ¡y no busco su diario!, así que si no me quieres ayudar déjame tranquila y no me molestes más, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-No, yo de aquí no me voy sin saber lo que estas buscando, espera …. ¿Esa es la nota que escribió Akane aquella mañana?

-Sí esta es, y lo que quiero comprobar es si es la misma letra la de la nota, que la de sus cuadernos.

-¿Y eso, cómo te dio por averiguar ahora?

-Pues me lo aconsejó Shampoo anoche.

-¿Ehh, Shampoo?, ¿y qué tiene que ver ella con todo aquello, y cuando regresó? …. Bueno y que, es la misma letra o no?

-Pues gracias a tus impertinencias aún no pude averiguar, ayúdame anda y mientras te cuento lo que pasó anoche ….

Después de contarle a Nabiki todo lo sucedido desde la llegada de Shampoo y de mirar minuciosamente los cuadernos de Akane y comparándolos con la letra de la nota, arreglaron bien la habitación y sus cuadernos, cuidando que todo quedara exactamente igual que antes de entrar, luego bajaron en silencio al salón y llegaron a una conclusión.

-Pues esto es lo que parece y no tienen nada que ver la escritura de los cuadernos de Akane con la de la nota.

-Eso significa que ella no la escribió, ¿te das cuenta Kasumi de lo que esto significa, cómo no se nos ocurrió mirar antes para comprobarlo? Si Shampoo no hubiera regresado nunca lo habríamos adivinado, ya lo habíamos olvidado por completo, o sino olvidado por lo menos si lo habíamos asumido …. Qué gran error.

-Bueno Nabiki no des cosas por sentadas, igual sí estamos en lo cierto y Akane no la escribió, pero pudo haberle pedido a alguna amiga suya que lo hiciera, a lo mejor la misma con la que estuvo todo ese día que desaprecio de casa, cuando dejó la nota.

-Jo hermana te creía inocente, pero no tanto, dime una sola amiga que mantenga Akane desde que se dejó con Ranma o desde que salio del colegio. Solo hace lo que el idiota de Kuno le dice o le deja hacer, es tonta, no se en que momento se volvió tan sumisa frente a ese estúpido, y que yo sepa hermanita, Kuno no quiere que mantenga sus antiguas amistades, ya sabes tú por qué ¿no? - Kasumi niega con la cabeza.- ¡Es obvio!, para que no le traigan viejos recuerdos de Ranma. Hay que ver hermana nunca me dejarás de sorprender, despierta estas en un mundo de víboras y si no despiertas te van a comer!

-¡Nabiki no hables así, eres una señorita! Es cierto que Kuno puede ser muy posesivo, nunca hubiese imaginado cuando íbamos a la escuela que de mayor fuera así, pero desde luego que si que me sorprendió. De todas formas nadie nos dice lo contrario y pudo haberla escrito cualquiera que Akane se lo hubiera pedido.

-Pues yo no lo creo … ¿no dices que tenias que avisarle a Shampoo?

-Sí, ahora mismo la llamo.

-¡No, espera!, papá salió?

-Si, por qué lo preguntas.

-¿Y sabes a que hora regrese?

-Pues no, ya sabes que él últimamente nunca dice dónde está, para que Akane no lo sepa, pero lo más seguro es que ande con el tío Genma, por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque se acerca la hora de la comida y tú aún no has hecho nada, y si papá anda con el tío Genma, lo más seguro es que tampoco venga a comer, por lo que le dejamos una nota por si regresa antes y tú y yo nos vamos al restaurante de Shampoo para hablar con ella y de paso que nos invite a comer!

Dice ésta con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y degustando mentalmente los deliciosos platos con los que Shampoo las puede convidar, disfrutaba comiendo en restaurantes y si además era gratis mejor que mejor, y así de paso, Kasumi disfrutaría de un día libre en la cocina.

-Desde luego que tú no vas a cambiar nunca. De todas formas debemos ir antes de que llegue Akane, no te lo dije antes pero desde hoy retomará sus prácticas de artes marciales junto a Shampoo y a Mouse. Si la hubieses visto hoy andaba llena de energía … , estaba exultante, realmente contenta, pero es una sorpresa para papá, me pidió expresamente que no le dijésemos nada a papá. Le quiere dar la noticia ella misma, y se lo prometí, y también le prometí que Kuno no sabría nada de este asunto, Akane me dijo que se inventaría cualquier excusa para que Kuno no supiera nada, ya sabes que le pidió expresamente que dejara de practicar, y ya sabes todo lo que pasó después con papá, por eso para es tan importante que papá lo sepa por ella misma, ¿lo entiendes verdad Nabiki?

-Sí, si no te preocupes capté el mensaje, nada de extorsiones, no te preocupes te doy mi palabritita de hemanísima, que no diré nada de nada, ni a papá, ni a Kuno, me alegro mucho por ella. Vaya parece que gracias a Shampoo nuestra Akane saldrá de ese letargo que ya le dura unos cuantos mesecitos, ya esta bien de hacer lo que ese presumido le pide.

"Ya me las cobraré con él más adelante, si realmente hay algo turbio le va a salir muy caro ….". Bueno pues venga entonces vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde y llegue Akane al restaurante, además que empiezo a tener hambre.

-Desde luego que eres increíble- le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.- le dejo una nota a papá y nos vamos.

Después de dejarle la nota a Soun, las dos hermanas salieron de su casa rumbo al restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo, para contarles todo y para comer!

* * *

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Akane va llegando a la Universidad a toda velocidad montando su vespino blanco último modelo, debe reconocer que es el mejor regalo que le hizo Kuno en el tiempo que llevan juntos.

Le encanta sentir el viento en la cara y esa sensación de velocidad y soledad le crea un momento de total liberación, sin ataduras, sin nadie que la controle, siendo ella misma, como añora ser ella misma, pero desde este día Akane Tendo vuelve a sus raíces retomando lo que nunca debió dejar. Haciendo lo que tanto le gusta de nuevo y anteponiendo su voluntad a la de cualquiera, pues estaba más que cansada de someterse a los demás agachando la cabeza sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos …..

Nadie podía imaginarse, ni siquiera entender las ganas que tenía de que llegara ya el final de las clases, estaba nerviosa e ilusionada como si de una niña se tratase, esperando la tan deseada fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigos, pues eso era para ella practicar artes marciales, casi como ir de fiesta.

Entrando ya en el aparcamiento allí lo encuentra, en la puerta de la entrada de pie y ofreciendo a todo el mundo su gran sonrisa, sobre todo a todas las muchachas que pasaban a su lado, como siempre, presumido y presuntuoso hasta no poder más, como un mal actor de telenovelas. Con un suéter atado al cuello y con la mochila en un hombro.

Akane se baja de la moto y se encamina hacia donde se encuentra Kuno, que la ve y sonríe más si puede y abre los brazos para que se proteja entre ellos, y se cerciora de mirar disimuladamente a ambos lados para comprobar que todos les están mirando, para que los alumnos vean y les quede claro que esa muchacha siempre fue suya y que lo seguirá siendo y que le eligió a él y no a ningún otro …

Con forme va subiendo las escaleras de la entrada, Akane va bajando su mirada

-_"¡Qué bochorno, todos los días igual, no se cansa de este numerito!, ¿cómo me pude enamorar de él?" _

Ni ella misma lo sabe, muchas veces se pregunta qué le vio, por qué le aguanta tanta babosería. De vez en cuando piensa que no es que esté enamorada sino que está acostumbrada a él y le aprecia y le quiere y porque sabe que le haría daño si lo dejara ahora con todo lo que había hecho por ella y por ese simple motivo sigue con Kuno, se había resignado a él, acostumbrado a su presencia, porque por otro lado siempre la había pretendido y no tenía mejor partido que él.

Pero muchas veces cuando estaba apunto de explotar, también pensaba que prefería estar sola antes que aguantar todas las sandeces de las que hacia gala su gran prometido, porque valía la pena pasar el resto de su vida sola, que casarse con un ser tan insensible, presumido y presuntuoso como él, pero claro esos momentos le duraban poco y continuaba con su rutina diaria sin hacer caso a esos pensamientos.

-¡OOHHH …. MI AMADA VUELVE A MIS BRAZOS! ¿Qué tal amor mío, como dormiste hoy? -y la saluda dándole un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso en los labios, de lo que Akane intenta liberarse y echarse hacia atrás.

_-Ya Kuno por favor, sabes que nunca me han gustado estos numeritos tuyos, y tampoco que me beses tan fuerte y delante de todo el mundo haciendo gala de yo qué se que cosa, vamos a clase que hoy me levanté de muy buen humor y no quiero que se me agrie! _

-Pero amor mío que te hice yo para que me desprecies así, yo que te hago toda clase de regalos y que te colmo de bondades, no es para que me desprecies delante de todos nuestros compañeros. Ya ves gracias a mi hoy viniste en ese bonito aparato de dos ruedas y por lo que veo te gusta bastante. -le dice este con una sonrisa un tanto pedante.-

_-Ya Kuno, no te desprecio, es solo que tus arranques de efusividad cada vez que nos vemos, me abochornan y no me gusta que todo el mundo nos esté mirando ya lo sabes. Y si claro que me gusta mucho la vespa, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, es uno de los regalos tuyos que más me gusta._

-De mis muchos regalos querida.

_-Si Kuno, de tus muchos regalos. Venga vamos a clase que al final llegaremos tarde .….. "se lo digo ahora o nunca" Ah! Por cierto esta tarde no estaré contigo …._

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿ EEEHHHH, Y ESO POR QUÉ! , Akane por qué te alejas de mi lado últimamente te noto más distante conmigo, ya no estas tan amorosa como al principio .… no me dejes mi amor ….

Akane enarca una ceja y se le queda mirando alucinando con el comentario de Kuno.

_-¿Amorosa?, y cuando se supone que yo he estado en esas situaciones contigo?_

-Amor, solo por qué tú no quieres …. Ya sabes - y se le acerca rodeándola con sus brazos intentando acercarla más a él.

_-Hay Kuno no empieces otra vez por favor!, no es el sitio y yo no estoy preparada para ninguna de tus imaginaciones perturbadas y pervertidas. Lo único que siempre te he pedido es que no me abochornes con esas insinuaciones ni atrevidas preguntas, y es lo que te pasas haciendo todo el día. _

-Esta bien amor …. Pero dime por qué me abandonas.

_-No te abandono, "madre que no se me note mucho que le estoy mintiendo"…. solo es que, _-Akane había pensado durante el camino a la Universidad que inventarse para desaparecer esa tarde y todas las que le precederán y se le ocurrió la mejor de todas -…. _bueno ..yaa ...ya sabes …. el problema … bueno … el problema que tengo con la comida … y bueno … pues había decidido empezar a tomar clases por las tardes de cocina … ya sabes …. Por aquello de saber cocinar bien, si por eso!_

-¡HAY MI AMOR QUÉ FELIZ ME HACES!, pero mi tigresa ya sabes que tú no necesitas saber cocinar tendremos todas las criadas que quieras para que sólo ocupes tu tiempo en mi, -Kuno abrazándola nueva mente se lleva una de sus manos a la barbilla y comienza a pensar en alto.- Aunque pensándolo mejor si es bueno que una mujer sepa cocinar bien para poder atender bien a su esposo ¡Esta bien te doy mi aprobación, iré contigo para verte y así no dejarte sola ni un segundo!

_-¿¡¿¡EEHH!. No, no, no, no, no, no es necesario jeje, ya sabes que me pones muy nerviosa, jjeee, cuando estas cerca de mi, jjeje, si vienes conmigo nunca aprenderé y no podré ser una buena cocinera como tú quieres …. Jeeejjejjee …. _

"_¡AAGGG ME MUERO POR GRITARTE BIEN ALTO QUE TÚ NO ME TIENES QUE DAR NINGUNA BENDICIÓN PARA NADA, AAAGGG….. Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO GRITARTE QUE NO VOY A TOMAR CLASES DE COCINA, SINO DE LO QUE TÚ ME PROHIBISTE Y QUE TE VOY A DESOBEDECER POR QUÉ YA ESTOY MÁS QUE ARTAAAAAA!" … _

_-Y no me llames tigresa, recuerda que ya no lo soy. _

"_AUNQUE PRONTO LO VOLVERÉ A SER Y SI CABE MEJOR QUE ANTES!, esta conversación ya no tiene sentido". _

_-Bueno Kuno, me voy a mi clase que ya sonó el timbre _

"_NO TE ENFADES AKANE, RECUERDA EL MARAVILLOSO DÍA QUE HACE FUERA Y LO QUE TE ESPERA A LA SALIDA"_

Akane no le dio tiempo para que le respondiera y salio deprisa hacia su clase sin mirar atrás.

-Eehh, si amor esta bien, ¡BUENO LUEGO TE INVITO A COMER Y SEGUIMOS HABLANDO! ….. -Gritó bien alto para que todos le escucharan.

Y así cada uno se fue a su clase para verse después en el descanso.

* * *

**RESIDENCIA SAOTOME**

Ranma se desperezó muy lentamente en su cama de dimensiones astronómicas, no era capaz, aunque se estirara lo máximo que daban sus brazos, de palpar ningún borde de la gran cama, podía girar y girar sin miedo a caerse, se sonreía a si mismo por el mero hecho que le parecía tan infantil a la vez tan divertido.

Se levantó lentamente y se sentó en la gran cama buscando con los ojos, aun medio cerrados, la cortina de la ventana para ver que día hacia hoy, la verdad que no le apetecía mucho abrir la ventana y encontrarse con la fría y oscura mañana …..se estaba tan calentito en la cama …

Una vez encontrada la "cortina perdida", se levantó perezosamente y la abrió tan deprisa que la luz lo cegó por un momento.

- **"¿De dónde salio esta luz?, si ayer mismo parecía que se caería el cielo … el tiempo está loco …. Jo de todas formas que día tan espectacular que hace, toda la pereza acaba de desaparecer de golpe …."**

Con las engrías renovadas abrió la ventana de la habitación y respiró el fresco y limpio aroma de la mañana, que olía a tierra mojada y a pequeñas florecillas que también querían despertar y dar la bienvenida a la incipiente primavera. Hacia una temperatura más que agradable, dio una gran bocanada de aire y como si de un huracán se tratase salio como una exhalación de su habitación, para ir al jardín y sentir esa buena sensación en todo su cuerpo.

Pasó por delante de la cocina, la cual a esas horas ya olía deliciosamente, la boca se le hizo agua, pero lo primero era lo primero, y abrió la puerta de la casa y salio al jardín, abrió los brazos, respiro a grandes bocanadas llenando sus pulmones como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera en su vida.

Le encantó la sensación y dando pequeños saltitos, patadas y puñetazos al aire, comenzó con un ligero entrenamiento, pues se sentía en armonía con el universo esta mañana ….

Al poco rato volvió de regreso a la cocina pues ya podía sentir que el ruido de los utensilios de la cocina llegaba a su fin, lo que indicaba que su madre ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno, además su estómago ya le reclamaba por el esfuerzo realizado sin comer nada antes, fue corriendo al baño a tomar una pequeña ducha y regresar a toda prisa a la cocina, una vez aseado.

-**¿Viste mamá que día más hermoso?, parece mentira que ayer mismo no se viera el cielo.**

-Si hijo la verdad que días así hacen a uno retomar las energías perdidas durante el invierno.

-**Si, así es y tengo el presentimiento que este sol me traerá algo bueno de ahora en adelante, no se me siento genial hoy, dichoso diría yo, como si algo grande e importante esté pronto por llegar a mi vida.**

-Ojala tengas razón y este hermoso día nos llene a todos de felicidad y vuelva a tu vida lo que te hace falta a ti y a todos …..

-**¿Eh?, no te entiendo mamá, jee que rara estás, ¿qué se supone que tiene que volver a mi vida?**

-No nada olvídalo, será la primavera que me vuelve más melancólica que de costumbre, olvídalo hijo y date prisa que al final llegarás tarde.

**-Si eso será, y me marcho ya que al final vas a tener razón y llegaré tarde …. Ummm ¿y dónde está mi perezoso padre?**

-Tu querida novia mandó otro paquetito, así que te haces una idea ¿no?

**-Si, jeje, claro, ya veo … jej jejje jejé** - Ranma comenzó a sudar frio …

-¿No quieres ver lo que te mandó? - Dijo esta mientras comenzaba a recoger la mesa del desayuno.

**-¡No!, por supuesto que no, te he dicho que hace un día maravilloso ¿no?, pues entonces comprenderás que no quiera comenzarlo mal ¿verdad mamá?, además me voy ya que no llego, adiós hasta la tarde …**

-Ya decía yo, hasta luego hijo ten cuidado ….. -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sin saber realmente si este la habría escuchado, porque había salido corriendo despavorido al escuchar la noticia de haber sido obsequiado nuevamente por su novia.

-Ojala que algún día se resuelva todo, me estoy empezando a cansar de ver a Genma dormido cada dos por tres.

Después del desayuno se fue corriendo para comenzar con su rutina, tenía que darse prisa o sino comenzarían las clases sin él y la verdad que no le apetecía nada ver otra marca roja en el cuaderno de su tutor, justo al lado de su nombre;

_-__SAOTOME RANMA__: __**Falta a primera hora**__._

Aunque realmente él no tenia la culpa, casi todas las marcas rojas eran por llegar tarde, pero cuando llegaba tarde era porque su novia le acechaba por el camino, subiéndosele por encima aprovechándose de él y de su tierna inocencia, **"**_**¡esa chiquilla loca quiere mancillar mi honor!". **_

Ranma casi se cae tropezando en la carrera de la risa que le entró al recordar esas palabras que él mismo se repetía cada vez que Kodachi se le colgaba del cuello. Sin más, continuó su carrera hasta la entrada de la Universidad, por lo menos hoy no tendría la dichosa marca roja.

Y así comenzaron las clases para él, un nuevo día, y de ahora en adelante unos días cargados de emociones que ni él mismo se esperaba que podría volver a tener.

* * *

**EN EL NEKO HANTEN**

Los integrantes de la familia china estaban atareados en sus cosas ya que pronto comenzarían a llegar los nuevos y antiguos clientes al ver que otra vez se habría al público el antiguo restaurante que tanta reputación tenia en el barrio, por su buena comida y por la exuberante chinita que trabajaba en el.

Mientras uno limpiaba las mesas y abría las puertas y ponía los carteles de la reciente inauguración, otro traía los ingredientes y otro comenzaba a trabajar en la comida. Todos estaban enfrascados en las tareas y no perdían tiempo en nada que no fuera tenerlo todo al orden para la hora de la comida, sabían que hoy seria un gran día ya que viejos conocidos y nuevos también vendrían a visitarlos y a degustar los platos del restaurante, ya lo tenían todo más o menos terminado cuando los primeros clientes entraron por la puerta.

Llegan las hermanas Tendo y con una sonrisa en los labios entran en el restaurante saludando a los integrantes de este.

Aún era temprano y no había clientes por lo que todos tendrían tiempo de sobra de hablar y luego ya se dispondrían a comer si es que realmente las invitaban como se decía así misma Kasumi. Tanto Shampoo, como Mouse y Colange dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres para dirigirse hacia las Tendo y así saludarlas y comenzar la tan ansiada conversación.

-Buenos días a todos. -Saludaron al unísono las dos hermanas, haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas Kasumi, Nabiki, que bien las veo, compruebo que estos dos años no les han ido muy mal a ustedes dos. -Les dijo Colange inclinándose también un poco desde su bastón.

-Buenas tardes chicas. -Este fue Mouse un poco más escueto, pues tampoco tenía mucha más relación con las dos hermanas.

-¡Hola Kasumi!, al final decidisteis venir al restaurante, pensaba que me llamarías pero así está mejor porque podemos discutir mejor las preocupaciones que tenemos entre manos. ¡Nabiky! Te veo espléndida.

-Gracias Shampoo, ya sabes que yo soy esplendida siempre jee!, tú tampoco te ves mal, uummm parece que también te sentaron bien estos dos años.

Shampoo se sonreía sin saber muy bien si era un halago u otra cosa, pero decidió dejarlo estar.

-Oh! Vaya siento que no llegamos en buen momento veo que están muy ocupados preparando el restaurante, lo siento quizás hubiera sido mejor que te llamara Shampoo en vez de venir a molestar, mejor volvemos en otro momento. Debí habérmelo imaginado lo siento -Se disculpó Kasumi.

-No, no, no, no, si ya casi terminamos verdad abuelita?

-Si, no se preocupen, en persona es mejor que por teléfono y nosotros ahora mismo no tenemos comensales. Siéntense por favor en una mesa y comencemos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, además ya que están aquí hoy les invitaremos a comer ya que pronto será la hora para ello.

La cara de Nabiky era espectacular su sonrisa radiante daba a entender que estaba más que contenta con la auto-invitación, ya que sabia que se saldría con la suya yendo a esa hora, era una manipuladora nata sin querer le salían las cosas como ella esperaba, sencillamente era impresionante.

-Oh!, muchas gracias señora es usted muy amable, pero realmente no queremos molestar más de la cuenta les agradecemos la invitación pero creo que es mejor que nos regresemos para que ustedes puedan atender a sus clientes de buena manera. No se preocupen de verdad.

La cara de Nabiki era todo un poema, comenzó a sudar frío y a darle a su hermana con el pie por debajo de la mesa no se podía creer lo que Kasumi acababa de hacer …

-Jijiji, no se preocupe Kasumi no es ninguna molestia, además creo que si ahora les decimos que no, a su hermana le puede dar un colapso aquí mismo jijiji. -Le dijo entre risitas Colange.

Nabiki solo acertó a sonreír con desgana a la abuela. Los cinco estaban sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta del restaurante, pero desde la cual los responsables de este podían divisar si en cualquier momento entraba algún cliente.

-Ehh, bueno entonces no se hable más, os quedareis y ya está, ahora dime por favor qué es lo que averiguaste Kasumi que me tienes en ascuas, supongo que ya has puesto al día a tu hermana no?

-Esta bien, bueno Shampoo, si ya le dije todo lo que pasó ayer a Nabiki.

Esta mañana Akane se veía como hacia ya mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que me gustó bastante volverla a ver sonreír como antes y es todo gracias a ti y a tu promesa de entrenamiento, esta entusiasmada la verdad, nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente por revivir a mi hermana. Por otro lado tenias toda la razón y comprobando la letra de la nota con la de los cuadernos de Akane, hemos descubierto que no es la misma letra, son totalmente distintas, no es que mi hermana tenga mala caligrafía, todo lo contrario, pero esta de la nota es mucho más elegante, más elaborada, y desde luego no es la misma, he pensado que igual la pudo escribir la amiga con la que Akane estuvo ese día.

-Bah, Kasumi ya te he dicho que eres tan inocente ….

-Nabiki, por qué no puede ser?

-Pues Shampoo no es que no pueda ser, sino que lo veo muy improbable, porque aparte de las amigas que Akane tenía en la escuela y que desde que esta con Kuno no ve, mi hermana no tiene amigas, ni amigos, ni nada, no tiene vida no lo entiendes?

-Ya, pero cuando Akane escribió esta nota aún no andaba con Kuno, ya te lo dije antes, cuando veníamos de camino aquí. -Le respondió Kasumi.

-Bueno chicas no saquemos conclusiones anticipadas, debemos comprobar exactamente que es lo que pasó, que no sea la misma letra tampoco nos dice que haya nada raro en este asunto, por otro lado Shampoo creo que deberías hablar con Ranma o con sus padres, e intentar que te dejen la nota que él dejó también. Debemos comprobar muchas cosas antes de estar seguros de algo, ahora mismo no hemos hecho más que comenzar y nos queda un largo camino por delante, aun no tenemos nada.

-Si abuelita tienes toda la razón, después de entrenar por la tarde, cuando Akane se haya marchado, me acercaré por su nueva casa con la excusa de saludarles y de paso veo como esta la situación y aprovecho para pedirle a su madre, sutilmente, la dichosa nota.

-Yo te acompañaré preciosa.-dijo Mouse, aun no le hacía mucha gracia que Shampoo se viera a solas con Ranma, no es que no confiara en ella, era simplemente que había sufrido mucho por su desamor y no quería tentar a la suerte …. Por si acaso ….

-Genial amor así aprovechas y ves también a Ranma ….

Colange que no se le escapaba ni una, sólo fumó un poco de su pipa y con la mirada escudriñaba al par de enamorados, aún no entendía como su nieta había dejado de ser tan perspicaz en lo que a Mouse se trataba, ¿realmente no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Mouse? Está claro que cuando uno se enamora pierde el norte y no acierta a ver con claridad …

- ¡Hay los jóvenes, en fin …!

-¿Decías abuelita?

-Nada, nada, que os lo paseis bien y sobre todo que consigais el objetivo final que es la nota.

-Si, no te preocupes, veré como lo hago, pero seguro que la traigo conmigo ….

En ese mismo momento se abrieron las puertas del restaurante pasando así los primeros clientes de la

nueva temporada del Nekko Hanten.

-Bueno chicos ayudadme, vamos a ir preparando las mesas y la comida que ya entran los primeros clientes y seguro que nuestras invitadas se mueren de hambre, ¿no señorita Nabiki?

-Eh.. Je! No se le escapa una verdad señora?

-Por favor, no se molesten de verdad, no queremos ser un estorbo su primer día. -comentó Kasumi.

-Jijiji, Nabiki ya tengo muchos años encima para que se me escapen las cosas de la juventud, recuerda que aunque ya hace bastante, yo también fui joven, aunque yo no era tan predecible niña, jiji. Y ya les dije que no había problema en que se quedaran, además así son las primeras en probar una nueva receta que traje de China y me dicen que les parece, vamos chicos ir a atender a esos nuevos clientes.

Y así pasó la hora de la comida tranquilamente para todos los comensales, degustando la nueva receta traída directamente de los calderos chinos, realmente exquisita y con un sabor que si eras un auténtico entendido en cocina, se te podrían saltar hasta las lágrimas por la exquisita explosión de sabores que podías sentir en tus papilas gustativas, realmente un gran placer, esa receta atraería a una buena y fija clientela.

Las hermanas Tendo agradecieron por las atenciones y por el placer de haber podido ser las primeras en degustar aquel manjar, después se despidieron de sus amigos para marcharse antes de que su hermana llagara al restaurante para entrenar con Shampoo y Mouse.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

_-__SAOTOME RANMA__: __**Falta a primera hora**__._

_EL "FALTA A PRIMERA HORA" TENDRIA QUE SER EN ROJO, YA SABEN QUE AQUI NO HAY COLORES _

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCER CAP. SI YA LO SE ESTAN ESPERANDO EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE RANMA Y AKANE …. MAS TARDE, MAS TARDE …. HAY QUE PREPARAR EL TERRENO ….

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODS ME ALEGRO MUCHO Y ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE, ESPERO QUE SIGA ATRAYENDO EL FIC Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS ME ENCANTA LEERLES!

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. Y YA SABEN, COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;) CIAO!**


	4. DESAGRADABLE

_BUENO PUES AKI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP. ALGO MÁS CORTITO Y CANSINO PERO MI NEURONA EN ESTOS DÍAS ESTA UN POCO, ESTRESADA, ABRUMADA, CANSADA DEL DÍA A DÍA, OCUPADA EN POR MENORES Y "MAYORES" Y DEPRIMIDA, DEFINITIVAMENTE COSAS QUE PASAN EN LA VIDA ….. _

_POR LO MENOS ME DESAOGO LEYENDO FICS Y ESCRIBIENDO (MALAMENTE YA LO SE) PERO LO HAGO LO MEJOR QUE MI ESTRESADA NEURONA PUEDE ^_^_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ, SALUDOS!_

_-__**RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI-**_

_"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Akane_

**"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Ranma**

_**Hablan Ranma y Akane a la vez**_

"…" pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ….

Las hermanas Tendo agradecieron por las atenciones y por el placer de haber podido ser las primeras en degustar aquel manjar, después se despidieron de sus amigos para marcharse antes de que su hermana llagara al restaurante para entrenar con Shampoo y Mouse.

COMENZAMOS ….

Después de la dichosa comida junto con su prometido y todas las extremadas atenciones que él se profesaba así mismo y que de vez en cuando le profesaba a ella también, para sufrimiento de ésta, Akane terminó por fin sus clases y salio corriendo para no darle tiempo a Kuno a que la viera, pero claro él ya la esperaba parado al lado de su lustrosa vespa para poder despedirse de ella como Dios manda.

Cuando Akane lo ve, se le cae el mundo a los pies.

-"_Oh, espero por favor que no se le ocurra otra vez, pedirme por enésima vez que le deje venir a verme "cocinar""-_ Pensaba Akane mientras aminoraba la carrera ya que ahora no tendría escapatoria de su empalagoso prometido.

-¡Señora de mis dulces sueños! ¡¿Pensabas irte a tus nuevas clases sin despedirte de aquel que te quita el sueño por las noches?

-_"Grumm, pero por quéééééééé tiene que hablar dando gritos exagerados cada vez que nos vemos o nos despedimos, 1,2,3,4,5, …. Tranquila Akane ahora, dentro de nada, podrás explotar sacando toda la furia que traes dentro uuufff" _

_-¡QUERIDO! - _Dijo de la manera más pedante que era capaz.-

_-Yo no te he pedido esta misma mañana que por favor mantengas la compostura, que no andes dando alaridos y que no me hables de esas maneras tan insinuantes , que palabra no entiendes de la frase … ""lo único que siempre te he pedido es que no me abochornes con esas insinuaciones ni atrevidas preguntas, y es lo que te pasas haciendo todo el día.""- _Le dijo Akane haciendo alusión a la misma frase que ella le había dicho por la mañana.

-¡Oh!, pero vida mía no ves que te marchas de mi lado, que prácticamente me abandonas por unas clases de cocina y que mis ojos te van a estar echando de menos lo que queda de día … Y toda la noche.

Diciendo esto se acerco a ella lo más insinuantemente posible, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura sin permitir que pudiera liberarse, recordándole que era muy fuerte, más que cualquiera de esa Universidad, o según él de todo el mundo.

-¡_Yiaaa Kuno suéltame!, ya está bien, te lo digo todos lo días, te lo dije esta mañana, te lo acabo de recordar ahora mismo y tú no me haces ni el menor de los casos, ya no puedo más con tus arrebatos, suéltame que llego tarde, controlote de una vez por todas ¿me has entendido?_

Se colocó su casco, se subió a la moto y se marcho de allí a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás.

Su prometido se quedó helado ante tal arranque y sin saber que decir o que hacer por verse allí, en medio del Campus plantado como un árbol, por su adorada prometida, comenzó a sentir una gran furia y vergüenza de que todo el mundo lo había visto despreciado por su novia, cosa que jamás había ocurrido ya que ella se mostraba más que sumisa ante él y estaba más que convencido de que esa actitud nunca cambiaria. Él no podría lidiar con la Akane del pasado. Qué estaba sucediendo para que de la noche a la mañana se viera sorprendido por aquel antiguo carácter. Qué sucedía para que ella se atreviera a enfrentarlo y es más, a dejarlo como un estúpido ante todos los estudiantes, a no, eso si que no, no se volvería a ver como se veía antiguamente en el instituto.

En la Universidad se había ganado una posición y no pensaba perderla así como así, tenía que recuperar su estatus ante los demás y demostrarles que él, Kuno Tatewaki, no era dominado por nadie, mucho menos por una mujer y muchísimo menos si de su mujer se trataba.

-¡JAMÁS!

Y apretando los puños dio media vuelta directo hacia su gran descapotable, mientras murmuraba pequeñas maldiciones en contra de alguien del pasado y llevando la mano a su bolsillo sacó su móvil y las llaves del auto, para llamar a su queridísima hermana, ya que estaba más que claro que su "poción" estaba dejando de ser efectiva.

No estaba por la labor, no de nuevo, no otra vez, a perder a la que por derecho adquirido, según él, era su mujer y de nadie más. Entró en el coche mientras el auricular le daba los tonos de llamada.

-¿Siii?, ¿qué quieres adorado hermanito, a que viene que me incomodes con tu odiosa voz?

-Escúchame Kodachi, no estoy para tus bromas, tenemos que vernos ya! Es muy urgente, aquello que me diste esta perdiendo su eficacia, hoy Akane se me reveló delante de todos y no estoy por la labor de que ese numerito se vuelva a repetir. Pague una grandísima cantidad de dinero para algo que, supuestamente, era de por vida y óyeme bien, no pienso perder ahora, ¿¡me oyes! Si esto sale mal, no solo yo seré el perjudicado ¿¡me estas escuchando! No pienso perder ahora, no ahora que la tenía sólo para mi, comiendo de mi mano y a mi merced. Si sale mal me las vas a pagar.

-Jojojojojo, que pena haberme perdido el numerito ofrecido por tu estúpida noviecita. ¡Y ya cállate y no me grites más por teléfono! Yo también tenía que llamarte para contarte algo que pasó ayer, también me he dado cuenta de que está perdiendo su eficacia, aquel maldito me mintió, dime donde nos vemos y hablamos más tranquilamente.

-Esta bien, vete a casa de papá allí nos vemos, y Kodachi a ti te hago responsable si algo sale mal, te prometo que sabrás quien es Kuno Tatewaki.

-Uy si, ya conozco yo a ese tal Kuno, el que necesita de pociones y conjuros para conseguir una mujer, y que se aterra cuando le plantan cara, jojojojo.

-Estúpida, no me digas esas cosas sino quieres que te recuerde que tu estas en la misma situación que yo, ya que también necesitas de pociones para mantener a tu lado a ese malcriado. Además, ¿tú te crees que Akane es cualquier mujer?, te crees que es como tú que andas de ofrecida con ese despojo de hombre para que te diga unas cuantitas palabras bonitas?, si … se muy bien todo lo que haces, poniendo el honor de la familia en boca de todos. ¿No recuerdas que tengo mis ojos vigilando tus movimientos?

-Puaj hermano eres de lo peor, precisamente tú me vienes a reclamar, cuando le montas un numerito a esa pobretona todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, y a todas las horas, poniéndote en continua evidencia. Jojojo, no sabes la risa que me causa verte así de arrastrado ante una mujercita que no vale nada y lo más gracioso de todo es que no hace ni caso a ninguno de tus arrumacos. Te crees que las chicas te miran por que les gustaría estar en el lugar de ella, pero lo que no sabes es que la compadecen, por estar entre tus brazos. Jojojo, que vergüenza hermano, que vergüenza, recuerda que yo también tengo mis ojos viéndote actuar y no sabes las risas que nos echamos a tu costa. Jojojo, ya te gustaría a ti verte la mitad de lo varonil que se ve mi hombre sin necesidad de espejos como tú!

-Te veo en una hora, no te retrases como de costumbre por maquillarte en exceso. Ves otra cosa en la que jamás te podrás parecer a Akane, ella jamás usa la cantidad de maquillaje que usas tú, ella no lo necesita. Se ve que la edad en ti no pasa en balde, no te preocupes, las arrugas se te ven igual con y sin maquillaje.

Y diciendo esto colgó, dejando a su hermana gritando por toda la casa, no solo tenia que lidiar con lo que vio ayer sino que además se quedó con la palabra en la boca y no pudo contestar a su hermano, cosa que la hacia ponerse histérica, pero luego se daría el gustazo.

* * *

Akane volaba en su vespa, iba echando chispas, ya era inaguantable esa situación día si y día también, ¿cómo es posible que siga aguantando todo eso?

-_"Creo que esto ya llegó a su límite, no aguanto más esta situación con Kuno, creo que debo hablar muy seriamente con él. ¿Pero cómo le planteo la cuestión? Se como responderá, se que no se lo tomará a bien, pero esta relación es insostenible, creo que he sido demasiado paciente con él …. y es que además …. es que ….. no se si yo …. Si yo le ….. jo que situación más difícil ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan insegura? Me es tan difícil expresarme incluso conmigo misma, no puedo aclararme ni a mi misma mis sentimientos …. me siento tan confusa, no se si realmente le quiero, y no es que me le tenga miedo a su respuesta, a lo que realmente le tengo miedo es a equivocarme. ¿Y si realmente es el hombre de mi vida? ¿Y yo solo soy una insensible que no se da cuenta de que si él se comporta así conmigo, es por que solo quiere demostrarme cuánto me quiere? ¿Y si luego me arrepiento y me doy cuenta de qué el me quería de verdad? No se qué hacer y tampoco quiero equivocarme, …._

_Aagggg que locura, bueno creo que lo mejor es que más tarde lo medite, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es concentrarme en "mis nuevas clases de cocina" y ponerme en forma nuevamente, ojala y todo salga bien ….. "_

En todo esto iba pensando Akane, con la cabeza hecha un lío no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al restaurante de Shampoo. Frenó de golpe, casi derrapando, al ver el letrero del Nekko Hanten, pues no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que iba.

Sin más se bajó, colocó el candado a la moto y entró en el restaurante.

_-¡Buenas tardes!_

-Hola Akane, que bueno verte, ¿ya terminaste tus clases? -La abrazó Shampoo.

_-Hola Shampoo, si ya terminé y aquí estoy para entrenar como acordamos anoche. Hola Mouse, Colange, que bueno verlos de nuevo, me alegro que hayan regresado y verlos en tan buena forma, como siempre._

-Hola Akane, gusto verte e nuevo.

-Buenas tardes niña, me alegro de verte, también te veo muy bien, aunque si te veo algo más flojucha, ya me comentó mi nieta que dejaste de entrenar. ¿Por qué?

¿Sabes que así serias una rival demasiado fácil de vencer, no?

-¡Abuela!

Akane se sonrojó y de inmediato bajó la mirada, no esperaba esa clase de recibimiento, aunque viniendo de Colange no era de extrañar. Sabia que no le era santo de su devoción, pero no hacia falta demostrarlo tan abiertamente. Por otro lado tenia toda la razón, además parecía más bien que la estuviera regañando, a su manera, como hizo su nieta la noche pasada ….

_-Pierde cuidado Shampoo, además tu abuela tiene razón. Eeehh, … bueno sí señora, lo sé, pero no tengo ni grandes, ni pequeños rivales, así que no hay problema, y además tengo un prometido bastante fuerte que me podría defender en cualquier momento. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, si dejé de entrenar es por que él me lo pidió._

Colange y Mouse se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Quién era esa chica y qué había sido de Akane Tendo? A Shampoo no le extraño tanto, ya que ya sabia por la cena de anoche que esa no era la Akane que recordaba, pero claro su familia no la creía que el cambio hubiera sido tan grande.

-Esto es el colmo. ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad niña?, tu antes peleabas como una tigresa ¿Y ahora te escondes en las espaldas de un hombre? Ya veo que no cambiaste sólo en tu forma física, sino también en tu forma de ser. Ya me dijo mi nieta que estabas cambiada, pero jamás pensé que fueras otra persona.

A Akane se le empezaron a aguar los ojos, aún continuaba cabizbaja, no sabia que responder a esa altanera mujer. No podía olvidar que era muy mayor y que no podría en ningún momento faltarle al respeto y además era una terrible amazona, sabia de su tremendo orgullo, pero no tenia por qué increparla así.

Quizás fue su culpa por hablar demasiado, sabia a la perfección que para una amazona, una mujer era más que autosuficiente y que no se necesitaba de hombre más que para lo mera mente estricto, y ella le había dicho que tenia un hombre fuerte que la protegería de cualquier amenaza. Sin duda era ella quien había metido la pata hasta el fondo diciéndole esto a Colange. Pero su cultura y la de ella eran distintas, aunque claro estaba que una mujer de su edad no iba a cambiar a estas alturas de manera de pensar.

-Abuelita, creo que te pasaste con ella, ya te dije que había cambiado mucho, lo que hay que hacer es recuperarla, no hundirla más. -Le susurró Shampoo a su abuela, luego cambio de lugar y se puso al lado de su amiga y con una mano en el hombro habló.

-De todas formas abuelita, no te preocupes que aquí estamos para recuperar a la Akane que teníamos en nuestros recuerdos, y olvidar a ésta que no nos gusta a ninguno, ni a ella misma, jeje. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ponerla en forma y con las nuevas técnicas que aprendimos en China en pocos días empezará a estar en plena forma, ya lo verás Akane, aunque te aseguro que será muy duro. ¿Estas preparada?

Akane asintió, no muy segura de si misma, ya se había imaginado anteriormente que sería muy duro, y más después de estar tanto tiempo sin entrenar.

-De esta manera Akane no solo recuperará sus fuerzas, sino también su autoestima perdida no se dónde. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu amado prometido para escapar de él?

_-Jejeje, .. Pues le comenté que comenzaría a tomar unas clases de cocina, por ese mal mío, ya sabes. Si lo llegas a ver, me montó un numerito, porque según él lo abandonaba y quería acompañarme y todo para no dejarme sola. En fin tuve que inventarle mil excusas para que no viniera y al final tomó la gran decisión de darme permiso a que acudiera a las supuestas clases de cocina, por que así sería una gran esposa y que lo cuidaría como es debido, mi cara para ese entonces era todo un poema, es, es …_

Shampoo no la dejó terminar.

-Es un engreído, un bueno para nada y un egocéntrico de lo peor, ese sí que nunca cambiará, es más yo creo que su mal se hace más grande con forme pasan los años, no puedo con él, sinceramente Akane tienes el cielo ganado, yo lo habría mandado a volar hace mucho.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es que haces con un ser así niña. ¿Te da permiso para hacer algo? Era lo que me quedaba por escuchar. Shampoo hija, es mejor que empieces a hacer algo con esta niña y que despierte del letargo o el sueño o lo que sea en que está metida. Empezad a calentar que en un rato voy para allá y vemos que se puede hacer.

-Si abuelita nos vamos ya.

-(No seas tan dura con ella, por lo que veo está muy mal anímicamente y no es bueno ponerla peor, hay que ayudarla no empeorarla. Estoy seguro que cuando lleve unos días entrenando con nosotros, empezará a tener más confianza en si misma.) -Le dijo Mouse a Colange en su lengua materna, ya que Akane no tenía ni idea de chino.

-(Supongo que tienes razón Mouse. Nunca entenderé a ese tipo de mujeres que se dejan aplastar como a un insecto, como si su vida no tuviera valor frente al tipo que tienen delante. Espero que ese comportamiento sea parte de los efectos secundarios de lo que sea que le hayan dado. Comenzad a entrenar que yo voy a ver en mis antiguos libros, quizás encuentre algo relacionado con todo esto.)

Los muchachos se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron al local que habían rentado para practicar y entrenar. Quedaba a unos metros del restaurante por lo que llegarían rápido.

Colange se quedó en el restaurante y lo cerró ya que la hora de la comida había terminado y hasta la cena aun quedaba mucho. Había sido un día exitoso en cuanto a clientes se refiere y estaba más que contenta por ese lado, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo también estaba preocupada por lo que le podían haber hecho a los muchachos.

Realmente quería saber que cosa habrían utilizado para manejarlos así, y se preguntaba si su ex-yerno estaría en la misma situación que Akane. No podía creer que Ranma fuera así de sumiso, si lo hubiera sabido antes quizás se lo hubiese sugerido a Shampoo, cuando aún estaba interesada en él.

Por lo pronto lo importante era buscar una solución y saber si realmente habían sido los hermanos Kuno, aunque para ella eso era más que evidente.

Se sentó en su escritorio envuelta en antiguos escritos, libros y pergaminos que solo ella y unos pocos privilegiados poseían y entendían. Estaba encantada, la llenaba de energía el descubrir asuntos turbios e indagar entre sus libros misterios y cosas nuevas que ayudaran a solucionar algún que otro problemilla, como el que ahora tenían entre manos, ….. Era un elixir de vida para Colange, quizás por eso era tan longeva … eso sólo lo sabia ella.

Mientras tanto los chicos, ya llevaban casi una hora entrenando junto con Akane, que se le notaba muy cansada y lenta, más ahora que ellos venían desde China y habían entrenado muchísimo. Para Akane esto era muy duro no recordaba ningún entrenamiento tan pesado en su vida.

-¡Venga Akane, con más ganas!

_-Yiiihhhaaa!_

-¡Akane, defiéndete!- Decia Mouse.

_-Si,.. Si … eso …. intento, es que ya estoy muy cansada, no me dais ni un respiro_.-Decía esta más sofocada de la cuenta. _-Es increíble todo lo que pierdes cuando dejas de practicar un deporte, es que no pueda ni respirar, sino hace tanto que dejé de practicar. Uff, ya no puedo más, mañana no podré ni caminar._

Akane se tiró literalmente al suelo estaba roja como un tomate maduro, y respiraba agitadamente.

_-Bueno supongo que para ser el primer día no está tan mal, ¿no? _

_-_No, mal no está, pero recuerdo que aguantabas mucho más cuando peleabas y corrías detrás de Ra….

-¡MOUSE!

_-¿Detrás de quien?_

-De, de, nosotros, jee cuando no éramos tan amigos jeee. (¿Mouse estas tonto, no ves que no podemos mentar a Ranma en presencia de Akane?)

_-¿Chicos que pasa? ¿Por qué no hablan en Japonés?, saben que yo no sé Chino. Me da la sensación de que hay algo que no me están contando._

_-_Ejjejeejeje … no se lo tengas en cuenta Akane, ya sabes que hay veces que Shampoo es un poco impertinente. Y que te vamos a ocultar, que tu no sepas mujer.

_-Umm, no se. Bueno si tú lo dices. Hay chicos de verdad yo no puedo más. Mañana seguimos si no les importa, por que si seguimos hoy creo que me tendrán que llevar a mi casa. Y la verdad que mañana quisiera venir, así que pienso que para el bienestar de mis piernas me vaya a descansar. _

-Bueno pues esta bien lo dejamos aquí hasta mañana, recupérate esta noche.

-Si así Mouse y yo vamos a hacer unas visitas que tenemos pendientes.

-¡Ah! …. Si …. es verdad, tenemos que ver a unos amigos. -Dijo Mouse sin muchas ganas. Aunque de verdad quería comprobar que Ranma era el mismo, no se sentía realmente cómodo en que también fuera Shampoo, si fuera por él iría él solo, pero esta más que claro que eso no podría ser.

-Pues chicos entonces no les quito más tiempo. Yo me voy a descansar. Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo y por querer ayudarme. Espero que realmente esto me de las fuerzas que necesito para tomar una determinación.

-¿Y qué determinación tienes que tomar Akane?

_-Pues es una cosa, …. Bueno no te preocupes ya te lo contaré. Ahora me voy que realmente hoy me habéis dado una buena paliza! Jeje. Ya te lo contaré más tranquilamente. Bueno chicos me voy, gracias y hasta mañana._

_-_Bueno pues entonces nos vemos mañana, que descanses.

Y diciendo esto Akane se fue directamente hacia su casa, volando en su vespa tal y como había llegado al restaurante, pero ahora mucho más relajada, y cansada. Ya se lo había imaginado que ese entrenamiento le daría agujetas, mañana no podría ni andar.

Pero estaba realmente contenta, quería llegar a su casa y decirle a su padre lo que desde el día de hoy había comenzado a hacer.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEEN **

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. Y YA SABEN, COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;) CIAO!**


	5. DE LAS COSAS QUE SE ENTERA UNO!

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO. CADA VEZ QUE VEO UNA ALERTA O UN REVIEW, ME ENTRAN MÁS Y MÁS GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS!_

_SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA EL FUTURO CASTIGO A LOS HERMANOS KUNO._

_GRACIAS POR LA PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN **ElisaAckles,** HACE AÑOS QUE NO VEO EL MANGA NI EL ANIME, LA VERDAD QUE NO ME DI NI CUENTA ;)_

_SI LA HISTORIA TOMA UN RUMBO INADECUADAO POR FAVOR HACEDMELO SABER. NO QUIERO QUE SE VUELVA ABURRIDO O DESAGRADABLE. MUCHAS GRACIAS_

_-__**RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI-**_

_"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Akane_

**"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Ranma**

_**Hablan Ranma y Akane a la vez**_

"…" pensamientos de los personajes

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ….

Y diciendo esto Akane se fue directamente hacia su casa, volando en su vespa tal y como había llegado al restaurante, pero ahora mucho más relajada, y cansada. Ya se lo había imaginado que ese entrenamiento le daría agujetas, mañana no podría ni andar.

Pero estaba realmente contenta, quería llegar a su casa y decirle a su padre lo que desde el día de hoy había comenzado a hacer.

COMENZAMOS ….

**MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION KUNO**

Se escuchaban gritos por toda la vivienda. El ruido de una pelea era inconfundible, gritos, utensilios cayendo al suelo, porcelanas y cristales rotos, era todo un auténtico desastre y es que la verdad que el llevarse como una familia entre los hermanos era algo más que imposible.

-¡Te dije muchas veces que nunca, nunca, nunca me dejes con la palabra en la boca estúpido!

-Y yo te he dicho infinidad de veces que tienes que aprender a respetarme, que aparte de ser mayor que tú y de ser tu hermano soy un hombre al que tienes que respetar.

-No me hagas reír querido si a ti no te respeta ni tu noviecita, jojojo, ya me enteré de la soberana vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar hoy a la familia, joojojojo.

Decía esta mientras con su cinta de gimnasia le tiraba una mesa encima a Kuno, que este partía con su espada de madera. Saltaban de lado a lado de la espaciosa sala con el suelo repleto de restos rotos de los muebles de la vivienda. Se miraban con gran odio, mientras se batían en un duelo un tanto peculiar.

Mientras tanto se podía observar al pequeño Sasuke yendo detrás de ellos para apaciguar un poco la situación. Se interpuso entre medio de los dos hermanos para intentar por algún medio terminar con la destrucción de la mansión, aún con la seguridad de que en esta ocasión el que seria destruido seria él.

-Señor Kuno, señorita Kodachi, por favor paren ya, así no van a solucionar el problema que tienen entre manos. No tienen que pelear entre ustedes, tienen que guardar sus fuerzas para aquel que les mintió, e intentar solucionar el problema con sus respectivas parejas.

Los hermanos se pararon sofocados por la pelea, pero sin perder su postura de combate. Uno a cada lado del pobre Sasuke, mientras éste no se atrevía siquiera a levantar la cabeza para mirarles. Y así con sus brazos separados con cada uno de sus señores a cada lado de él, levantó su cabeza para osar mirarles a los ojos. Acción por la cual seguidamente se arrepentiría.

Tanto la espada de Kuno, como la silla que cargaba Kodachi, se estamparon en la cabeza de Sasuke, cayendo el pobre ninja de espaldas y sin sentido, por lo menos había parado la pelea.

-Mi leal sirviente, sólo él sabe como apaciguarme cuando estoy nervioso.

Dijo Kuno, mientras con un gran aire de superioridad arreglaba su pelo con su mano. Prácticamente parecía un actor de anuncios para el cabello. Terrible.

-Si seguro, ahora habrá que pedir a alguien más que nos prepare un té mientras que este inútil se despierta. Bueno hermano ahora que estamos más calmados hablemos.

-Si será lo mejor tenemos que resolver lo antes posible todo este lío.

Mientras caminaban a otra sala, Kodachi hacia lo propio con su melena, intentando desenredar los nudos con los dedos de las manos, provocados por la pelea.

Ya más relajados y acicalados se sentaron en un confortable y lujoso sofá, con una taza de humeante té entre sus manos comenzaron a contarse lo que ambos habían vivido y lo que pasó entre Akane y Ranma el día anterior.

La cara de Kuno cuando se enteró de que su amada se había visto con aquel detestable hombre lo sacó de sus casillas.

No dejaba de reclamarle a su hermana, el por qué dejó que hablaran entre ellos, y que seguramente, esa era la causa de que SU Akane hoy lo hubiese tratado así delante de todos.

Siguieron discutiendo entre ellos hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que si se habían reconocido, por poco que fuera, es porque la "poción" no estaba funcionando al cien por cien. Por lo que decidieron quedar para el día siguiente para visitar a aquel mentiroso que les vendió la "poción" en mal estado.

Así se despidieron y se fueron quedando todo destrozado y al pobre Sasuke aun inconsciente.

Cuando Sasuke despertó se encontró con un bonito atardecer colándose por la ventana, se levantó y se quedó sentado en el suelo viendo el panorama y escuchando aquel ruido tan sensacional. El silencio.

La destrucción que le rodeaba junto con el gran dolor de cabeza que tenia, no tenían comparación con la impresionante visión que el crepúsculo le proporcionaba …. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer indiscriminadamente por sus ojos. Ya no le importaba, sabia por la quietud y el silencio reinante que ninguno de ellos se encontraba ya en la mansión. No entendía como sus despiadados señores eran tan crueles con él y con todo aquel que tenia la osadía de asomarse por sus vidas.

No le hacia ninguna gracia lo que habían echo con la hermosa Akane, y aunque Ranma no le era del todo de su agrado tampoco le parecía bien. Habían ido demasiado lejos siendo tan egoístas, creyendo que el mundo se hizo por y para ellos, jugando con las ilusiones y el destino de las personas. No eso no estaba bien se mirase por donde se mirase.

Lo tenían todo, posición, dinero, buenas casas y coches, estudios, por qué tenían que poseer también la vida de dos personas que no los amaban. Podían tener buenos amigos si no fueran tan egoístas.

Sin duda alguna ya habían abusado mucho de él y ya a estas alturas de la vida no le importaba sobre manera, pero estaba más que decido a ayudar a la pobre señorita Akane.

Se levantó del suelo limpiándose los ojos y se dispuso a recoger la sala, mientras, en su cabeza se iba formulando la idea sobre como ayudar sin que él saliera demasiado perjudicado.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento la pareja china se fue a su restaurante ya que la abuela de Shampoo no había llegado a la sala de entrenamiento. Shampoo se supuso que su abuela estaba indagando en sus libros, y así fue como se la encontró cuando llegaron al Neko Hanten.

Colange ya tenia un buen montón de apuntes sobre posibles "cosas" que hayan podido pasar.

Tenia un folio entero lleno con nombres de distintos hongos, y sus diferentes funciones.

Otro, lo tenia con distintas plantas y propiedades. Y otros dos con la mezcla de ambas plantas, sin duda estos contenía las mezclas más eficaces para distintos fines.

Ahora sólo quedaba averiguar cuál de todas esas mezclas era la correcta, y saber además si le habían añadido algo más. Aparte de investigar si era esta la solución que andaban buscando a los problemas de los jóvenes y no hubieran utilizado algún otro truco, como borrarle a los dos parte de la memoria, como hizo su nieta años atrás con Akane utilizando el champú que borra parte de la memoria, cuando ambas eran rivales.

Era un rompecabezas, lo que Colange había conseguido era descifrar un poco de información pero aún le quedaba un arduo trabajo. Quizás necesitase un poco de ayuda de algún otro conocedor de antiguas estrategias en destruir "dinastías", ya que todo lo que ella conocía venia de las antiguas y oscuras épocas de los emperadores chinos, de las cuales muchos de esas dinastías fueron destruidas por que su emperador perdió misteriosamente la memoria, aparte de otras muchas formas algo más vergonzosas.

Colange les enseñó la información conseguida mientras se fumaba despreocupadamente su pipa. Seguidamente se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena ya que pronto comenzarían a llegar los clientes.

Los dos muchachos admiraban el gran trabajo realizado por la longeva mujer en tan poco tiempo.

Colange les advirtió a los jóvenes que se les haría tarde para ayudarla, ya que aun tenían que ir a visitar a Ranma, y conseguir la información de esa parte.

-Realmente no se a que están esperando. ¿Qué no me piensan ayudar? Aún queda de preparar la cena y aún no visitaron a Ranma y están aquí tan tranquilos embelesados con unos papeles que no entienden, muévanse ya que se nos hace tarde. Luego les explicaré el galimatías que tienen entre las manos. ¡Vamos!

-Abuelita, hay algunas cosas que si entendemos, no tenemos tu sabiduría pero no somos unos inútiles. Además ya nos vamos. Sólo nos damos una rápida ducha y salimos volando. Mouse ayuda a mi abuelita mientras yo me ducho luego subes tú.

-Sí mi sargento. -Dijo este como si fuera un militar con la mano en la frente y firme como una estatua.

Shampoo se fue riendo y los dos se quedaron en la cocina para ir agilizando la cena. Cuando Shampoo salio del baño, fue el turno de Mouse, mientras ella ayudaba a su abuela.

Cuando Mouse terminó de asearse ellas ya habían terminado la comida.

-No tarden muchachos y recordad lo más importante es que les entreguen la dichosa nota.

-Si abuelita. Y no te preocupes que intentaremos tardar lo menos posible.

-Adiós.

-Hasta ahora.- Gritaron los dos al unísono.

El par de enamorados salio corriendo directos a la casa de Ranma. Sabían muy bien donde se encontraba ya que Kasumi amablemente les hizo entrega de la dirección y por suerte no quedaba muy lejos de su restaurante, así no tardarían mucho y regresarían lo antes posible para atender a los clientes y ayudar a su abuela.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Saotome tocaron a la puerta y esperaron. Las caras de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

-Ni hao!

-Shampoo, Mouse, pero que alegría, no sabia que habían regresado ya. Pero pasad pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.- Dijo la anfitriona la señora Nodoka Saotome.

-Gracias señora.

-¿Y como les fue, cuando regresaron?

-Pues hace una semana más o menos. Lo que pasa que estuvimos preparando el restaurante y todas las cosas, por eso no pudimos venir antes.

-No importa me alegro de verles, seguramente Ranma se llevará una gran sorpresa al verles.

-¿Él no se encuentra?- preguntó Mouse.

-Pues no, aún no regresa de sus clases, pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

La pareja china se miró y enseguida supieron que tenían que hacer antes que Ranma regresase. Sabían perfectamente que no eran las formas, pero era un asunto mucho más importante el que tenían que tratar, antes de mantener las formas.

-¿Qué les pasa muchachos por qué se miran así? Pareciera que no quisieran verle.

-Pues señora no es eso precisamente, pero nos viene muy bien que Ranma no haya regresado aún.

-Pero ¿por qué no les entiendo, no tienen ganas de ver a mi hijo?

-No señora, … quiero decir sí. Es que verá, aunque hayamos venido a verles, nuestra auténtica intención es intentar resolver algo que pasó entre Ranma y Akane y que creo que usted sabe algo ¿no?- Dijo Shampoo.

-SSSHHH. No digan su nombre en alto, mi hijo no tarda en volver.

-Ya veo. Ustedes también piensan que lo que pasó entre su hijo y Akane es sólo lo que ponía en las notas ¿no?

-¿Y como sabéis vosotros lo de las notas. Qué está pasando aquí?

-No se moleste señora enseguida le contamos todo lo que sabemos, pero queremos saber antes de que Ranma regrese, si mantiene en su poder la nota que supuestamente Ranma dejó aquella noche.

-Si Kasumi nos contó la historia, pero creemos que hay algo detrás de este asunto. Díganos si la sigue teniendo y le contamos todo pero tenemos que hacerlo antes que Ranma regrese. Sabemos que no es una visita formal, pero desde ayer que vi a Akane y Kasumi me contó todo esto, estamos más que ansiosos por saber la verdad.- Dijo Shampoo.

-Pero no entiendo nada. ¿has visto a Akane? ¿Y como está mi niña? ¿Y de qué verdad me estáis hablando?

-Ahora mismo le contamos todo. Pero primero ¿tiene la nota?

-Sí, si la tengo ¿pero me lo contareis todo verdad?

-Sí claro pero déjenos la nota para compararla con la que tiene Kasumi. Y ahora mismo la sacamos de dudas.- Comentó Mouse.

-Esta bien ahora mismo regreso, pero no se van sin que sepa qué es lo que pasa.

-Si, no se preocupe, en cuanto regrese le contamos lo que hemos ido averiguando desde ayer, que no es mucho pero algo sabemos ya.

Nodoka salio corriendo en busca de la nota mientras la pareja se quedó esperando en la mesa de la sala donde los acomodó cuando entraron.

Cuando regresó miraron la nota y ponía prácticamente lo mismo que en la nota de Akane, solo cambiaban los nombres y un par de cosas más. Shampoo le contó a Nodoka todo lo que había pasado desde que los descubrió en la calle, hasta que Akane se fue a su casa después de entrenar con ellos. Lo que su abuela entresacó de todos los documentos y libros que poseía y que querían indagar en busca de la verdad, ya que estaban más que convencidos de que el par de hermanos se traían algo entre manos y que no eran trigo limpio.

Ranma regresó y mientras entraba por la puerta pudo escuchar a unas personas hablando con su madre, en un tono un tanto peculiar, muy bajo para estar ella sola, como si no quisieran que nadie se enterase de lo que estaban hablando. Esto a Ranma le pareció un tanto extraño y mientras se descalzaba, agudizó su oído para saber de quienes se trataban y que es eso que cuchicheaban ….

Nadie había notado la presencia de Ranma en la casa por lo que hablaban sin temor, aunque en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

-¿Pero decís que no se conocían. Y qué es eso de que Kodachi tampoco conocía a Akane si ellas fueron rivales y hasta pensaba yo que amigas, una amistad un tanto rara, pero conocerse se conocen desde luego?

**-"¿Pero si son Mouse y Shampoo, vaya sorpresa, cuándo regresaron y que se traen entre manos estos dos, algo traman seguro, y quieren liar a mi madre? Ilusos si se piensan que les voy a dejar engatusar a mi pobre madre, lo tienen más que complicado ¡ja! Y yo que pensaba que habían cambiado …. Que iluso soy …. Pero …. ¿De quién están hablando? Akane, Akane …. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?, espera un momento …. ¡Esa es la chica que conocí ayer! Sí estoy más que seguro de que es ella, además mi madre dice que Kodachi también la tendría que conocer, es más ser su amiga o rival según mi madre. Pero al igual que yo, Kodachi pareciera que tampoco sabía de ella. ¿Pero y mi madre de que conoce a esa muchacha? Y pareciera que estos dos también la conocen, qué cosa más rara."**

-Pues esa es la cuestión y lo raro del asunto. Por que una cosa es que ya no se amen, no se quieran ver, ni saber nada el uno del otro, que se odien, o lo que sea, según ponía en las notas, y otra muy distinta es que no se conozcan y hasta se presenten como si fuera la primera vez que se ven. -Comentó Shampoo.

**-"¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ NOS AMEMOS? ¡PERO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO SHAMPOO, SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VI EN MI VIDA! Aunque sinceramente sí tuve una extraña sensación cuando la vi y luego cuando nos presentamos se me hizo tan familiar, incluso su aroma. Pero esa fue la primera vez que la vi en mi vida ….. No entiendo nada. Que raro se me hace todo esto."**

-Eso es una cosa, y luego esta la actitud de la pobre Akane. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que ella se pudiese hundir tanto, ser tan sumisa y obediente a todo lo que Kuno le dice. Está totalmente cambiada. ¡Ni siquiera entrena! Tendrías que haberla visto hoy intentando mantener nuestro ritmo, le fue más que imposible y dejó de entrenar sólo por que Kuno se lo exigió. La a hundido como persona, haciéndola hacer y deshacer lo que él desea. Es como una muñeca en sus manos. ¿Ranma también está así?

Nodoka se llevó una mano a la boca impresionada por lo que le estaba contando Mouse.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi niña esté así. No me lo puedo creer? …. No mi hijo no está así, es más se está replanteando muy seriamente su actual relación con Kodachi, esa mujercita es de lo más irritable que existe.

De todo esto estaban hablando sin percatarse de que Ranma lo estaba escuchando. Aunque hablaban muy bajo, él se estaba enterando de todo ….

**¿Y qué demonios pondrá en las dichosas notas de las que tanto hablan? Yo no he visto nunca esas notas. Pero bueno es que mi madre parece que la conociera de siempre y nunca me comentó nada acerca de una muchacha llamada Akane …. La llama "MI NIÑA" Y quién demonios es ese tal Kuno, no me hace ninguna gracia que ese estúpido la trate así, ni siquiera lo conozco y tengo unas ganas tremendas de partirle el alma …. Maldito engendro el que se atreve a intimidar así a una mujer. Lo odio, sólo quiero saber quien es. ¿Quién ES? …. ¿Y por qué extraño motivo tendría yo que ser distinto a como soy ahora, es que ella si cambio? Sí, parece ser que si cambió, por lo que dicen Akane no era así antes, y por lo que escucho ella también entrena, o entrenaba según Mouse ….. Si lo recuerdo ayer no se mostró temerosa ante la incipiente pelea que Kodachi quería empezar …. Pero si no entrena desde hace tiempo por culpa de su novio, no debe estar muy en forma "- **Pensaba Ranma detrás de la pared de la sala, escuchando todo lo que hablaban las tres personas, que allí había.

-¡Já! Irritable dice, irritable es el hermanito de ella. Bah, es hablar de él y me pongo de los nervios, no se como Akane lo aguanta, es de lo peor, la pobre tiene el cielo ganado. Si ya cuando estudiaban todos en el Furinkan era detestable, ahora se a superado así mismo. Y lo que tampoco entiendo es que hace Ranma con Kodachi, por que si ya no quería a Akane podía haberse quedado con Ukyo que es mucho mejor opción que la loca esa.- Continuó Shampoo.

**-"Ahora si que estoy alucinando, no sólo ese sinvergüenza es el hermano de Kodachi, de lo cual no me comentó nada de que tuviera ningún hermano, sino que además estudio conmigo y yo no sé quién es. Y esa chica Akane ¿también estudiaría allí?….. Kuno, Kuno, averiguaré de ti y te haré pagar por utilizar a la pobre muchacha. Y Ukyo es mi amiga de toda la vida y está con Ryoga desde hace poco según sus cartas, jamás podría haber tenido otro tipo de relación con ella como sugiere Shampoo. ¡¿Pero por qué insiste con lo mismo, como que yo ya no la amaba, o la amé, si ni siquiera se quién es? De seguro son personas distintas, pero aún así yo no conozco a más Akane que la muchacha de ayer. No se qué pensar"**

Ranma estaba atónito, apoyado en la pared del pasillo escuchando lo que a escondidas se hablaba de él y de una vida pasada en la que faltaba algo. Con tanta nueva información en su cabeza desinformada, estaba hecho un lío. Cómo era posible que hubiese amado a otra mujer y él no se acordara. No se podía imaginar que él conociese a esa muchacha y no saberlo.

-Pues lo mismo digo yo de Akane, también pudo haber elegido a Ryoga antes de quedarse con Kuno. Ryoga estaba loco por ella. Y desistió de la idea de enamorarla cuando Ranma y Akane hicieron público su compromiso y nos lo dijeron a todos, que fue más o menos por esa época cuando nosotros marchamos a China. ¿Verdad amor?

Shampoo asintió dándole la mano a Mouse para apoyarle. Este continuo diciendo ….

-Es el más parecido a Ranma y mucho mejor que Kuno en cuanto a artes marciales se refiere, y quizás así Akane no habría perdido la opción de heredar el Dojo, ya que desde que aceptó la unión con Kuno su padre la desheredó por culpa de ese nuevo compromiso. Desde luego que es de lo más extraño, por que ninguno de los dos ni Ranma, ni Akane sintieron nunca ese tipo de afinidad con las personas que ahora son sus parejas. Eran "amigos" si cabe y poco más. Es por eso señora Nodoka que creemos y casi tenemos la certeza de que algo turbio se cuece entre los hermanos Kuno.- Comentó Mouse.

**-"Esto es de locos. Hicimos público nuestro compromiso …. Ella también conoce a Ryoga. Y dice que además estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que la tiene que conocer. Pues ya se a quién pedirle información de todo esto. Ojala y me esclarezca esta situación. ¿Dónde estará el puerquito ese? Si espero a que aparezca igual me hago viejo."**

-Pero eso que me contáis es terrible, pobrecitos míos, si estaban tan bien, se llevaban perfectamente, es más yo diría que si todo seguía igual, la boda hubiese sido en poco tiempo, si hasta Nabiky les regaló un viaje a la playa y volvieron más unidos que nunca. Es terrible. - Nodoka comenzó a sollozar. -Pero quién enturbio sus vidas, esto es intolerable. Si son ciertas vuestras sospechas espero que la paguen caro. Yo os ayudaré. Por lo pronto guárdate la nota que Ranma ya tendría que haber llegado y no quiero que la vea. Seguro que se le cruzó por el camino Kodachi, siempre que ella aparece le hace llegar tarde a casa. Estoy harta de ella.

**-"¡BODA! Alucinante. ¿Nos íbamos a casar? Yo también quiero conocer la verdad de todo esto. Ummm …. Veamos por lo pronto voy a entrar como si no supiera nada y ya me iré enterando de todo, si realmente estábamos tan bien esa chica y yo ¿cómo es que ninguno de los dos recuerda al otro?"**

Ranma se fue hacia la entrada de la casa y cerró algo más fuerte la puerta de la casa, anunciando a continuación su llegada, como si acabase de entrar y se encaminó a la sala. Por su parte los integrantes de esta cambiaron inmediatamente de tema ….

**-¡Ya llegué, mamá, papá!, Kodachi me pilló por el camino y …. ¡Vaya qué sorpresa! Shampoo, Mouse, cuando regresaron que alegría volver a verles …. Y por lo que veo están muy unidos …. ¡Me alegro!**

La pareja china seguía con las manos unidas, acto por el cual ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron al "recién llegado".

-Si así es Ranma que gusto verte de nuevo, Mouse y yo formalizamos lo nuestro y estamos muy bien la verdad. Regresamos hace unos días. ¡Te ves muy guapo!

-Buenas Saotome, te veo en buena forma. -A Mouse no le hizo ninguna gracia que su prometida le dijera a su antiguo "airen" que se veía "muy guapo", por eso fue el escueto y frío saludo hacia este.

**-Vaya Mouse, veo que tu humor sigue siendo el mismo jejeje**- Decía Ranma mientras se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos.

-Hijo que bueno que ya regresaste, te entretuvo Kodachi ¿no?-Dijo Nodoka mientras saludaba a su retoño con un beso más sentido que en otras ocasiones. Beso que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. A la pobre mujer se le notaba a la legua, lo compungida que se encontraba por lo que le habían hecho a su hijo y a Akane.

**-Eehh … si mamá, jee ya sabes esta mujer … jeee. Pero bueno y que ¿ya abrieron el restaurante?**

-Si hoy mismo hicimos la inauguración. -Comentó Mouse.

**-¡Qué bueno! Un día me pasaré a comer algo de comida china.**

Mouse y Shampoo se miraron. Pareciera que sólo con mirarse entendieran lo que sus mentes quieren decir … Sabían perfectamente que si Ranma se presentaba por sorpresa, un día cuando Akane se encontrara practicando con ellos seria una situación un tanto difícil.

-Eeh… Bueno Ranma si no te apetece desplazarte al restaurante Mouse o yo traeríamos el pedido sin molestia ninguna …. ¿verdad amor?

**-"Si claro cómo no. Lo que no quieren es que me entere de nada". Bueno no se preocupen nunca fue ninguna molestia ir hasta allí, además no queda muy lejos y así voy dando un paseo. ¿También podremos ir todos un día verdad madre?**

**-**Claro, claro hijo jejeje … pero seria bueno avisar antes por si tienen muchos clientes y no pueden atendernos bien … ¿Verdad chicos que deberíamos avisar antes de ir?

-Si señora, eso sería estupendo, no quisiéramos causarles una mala impresión después de dos años.

**-Vaya Mouse y de cuando a esta parte te has vuelto tan formal.**-Dijo Ranma con una sonrisilla de medio lado.

-Aaahhh …. Ranma, ya veo que tú si sigues igual que antes, sigues igual de insoportable. Y ya nos vamos que tenemos clientes que atender. ¡Vámonos Shampoo!

-Mouse no seas tan mal educado, acabamos de llegar y ya están peleados! Qué bobos. Bueno pues lamentándolo mucho la verdad es que se nos hizo tarde esperándote Ranma y mi abuelita nos está esperando para dar la cena. Nos vemos otro día más tranquilamente.

**-Si claro otro día nos vemos y hablamos de que fue de sus vidas en este tiempo. No importa la culpa fue mía por no llegar a tiempo. Otra día hablamos más tranquilamente. ¡Saludos a la vieja!**

**-¡**Ranma! No seas desagradable hijo.

-Pierda cuidado señora, ya sabemos como es Ranma. Nos vemos hasta luego.

-¡Si adiós! Le daré tus recuerdos a mi abuelita, tal y como me lo dijiste jiji. Chao Ranma, Nodoka.

Las dos mujeres y Mouse se dieron unas miradas cómplices, que para Ranma no pasaron desapercibidas.

-**"Ya veo, pues si quieren que avise lo llevan claro. Voy a vigilar el restaurante día y noche hasta ver que es lo que no quieren que vea." Adiós chicos.**

La pareja fue desapareciendo rápidamente ya que iban a la carrera para llegar cuanto antes al restaurante. Nodoka y Ranma entraron de nuevo a la casa para comenzar con la cena y esperar a su padre que últimamente se perdía demasiado con un antiguo amigo, según él.

**-"Sólo espero que el viejo no le esté faltando a mamá, sino lo mato. Mira por donde, otra cosa que tengo que averiguar"**

* * *

HASTA AQUI EL QUINTO CAP. SALUDOS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

Y YA SABEN COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;) CIAOOO


	6. EL HECHO

_HOLA BUENAS A TOD S_

_LO PRIMERO. _

_TENGO QUE PEDIR DICULPAS A __TOD S AQUELL S__ QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTE FIC, Y QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO ENVIANDO MENSAJES PARA QUE CONTINUARA …..OS PIDO PERDON A __TOD S__. _

_NUNCA FUE MI INTENCION DEJARLO PERO LA VIDA TE DA MUCHAS VUELTAS Y A MI ME DIO UNA QUE ME RENOVÓ LA VIDA …. Y ES QUE SER MAMA ES LA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA QUE SE PUEDE TENER EN LA VIDA Y HAY COSAS QUE NOS RENUEVAN POR DENTRO Y POR FUERA. _

_POR OTRO LADO NUNCA PENSE EN ABANDONAR EL FIC, ASI QUE NO TEMAN. QUE AUNQUE ME TARDE LO MIO LO CONTINUARE, PASE LO QUE PASE. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ. _

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LES TRAIGO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO. NOS LEEMOS AL FINALIZAR._

_SALUDOS! Y GRACIAS!_

_-__**RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI-**_

_"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Akane_

**"Pensamientos, sentimientos" y habla Ranma**

_**Hablan Ranma y Akane a la vez**_

"…" pensamientos de los personajes

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ….

La pareja fue desapareciendo rápidamente ya que iban a la carrera para llegar cuanto antes al restaurante. Nodoka y Ranma entraron de nuevo a la casa para comenzar con la cena y esperar a su padre que últimamente se perdía demasiado con un antiguo amigo, según él.

**-****"****Sólo espero que el viejo no le esté faltando a mamá, sino lo mato. Mira por donde, otra cosa que tengo que averiguar****"**

COMENZAMOS …..

-¡_Hola familia ya llegue!_

-Vaya que te tardaste Akane.

_-Hola Kasumi. Pues me tardé por que hasta hace bien poco estuve entrenando con Shampoo y Mouse y la verdad que vengo agotada, pero me siento genial. Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma …. _

-Que bueno Akane me alegro tanto por ti. ¿Qué tal los muchachos, te trataron bien?

_-Gracias. _

Contestó Akane con una sonrisa espectacular, realmente se sentía plenamente satisfecha. Claro que no estaba a la altura de sus, ahora entrenadores, pero pronto lo conseguiría, de eso se encargaría ella.

_-Pues la verdad que si, se portaron extraordinario conmigo. No me forzaron demasiado, pero entrenaron con ganas. Ya lo veras mañana cuando no pueda andar._

-Que bueno me alegro de verdad. Pero no te canses demasiado que sino no te podrás ocultar de Kuno. Anda ve y dúchate que en un ratito esta la cena.

_-Bah no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ok ahora mismo subo. Por cierto ¿papá no esta?_

-No aún no regresa, pero no te preocupes que en la tarde me avisó de que llegaría para la hora de la cena.- En un tono más confidencial, y con una gran sonrisa ….- No te preocupes que esta misma noche le podrás dar tu noticia, seguro que se hincha de orgullo.

_-Esta bien entonces. Ojala y sea como tú dices Kasumi. Voy a la ducha. Enseguida bajo._

Akane subió con ganas las escaleras hacia el baño entusiasmada y preocupada al mismo tiempo por la reacción de su padre cuando le contara la noticia de su incipiente entrenamiento …. Pero fuera como fuese, estaba convencida de que él estaría encantado con las nuevas noticias.

Kasumi entró en su templo personal a seguir preparando la cena para toda la familia. Hoy cenarían todos juntos y tenían razones más que suficientes para celebrar como Dios manda, por lo que se esforzó por preparar algo acorde con la ocasión.

* * *

-Esta bien, ¿entonces quedamos así no Tendo?

-Sí Saotome, mañana nos vemos y concretamos todas las cosas que nos surjan. Hay que estar bien preparados por lo que pueda pasar esta vez.

-Pues nos vemos gran amigo, mi mujer ya está comenzado a pensar raro de nuestras "quedadas". Jee se piensa que la estoy engañando, y la entiendo, ella mejor que nadie sabe del encanto Saotome. Pero cada vez que aparezco por la puerta en vez de darme un beso como toda buena esposa, ella me enseña su katana.

Dijo Gemma como si anduviera con una gran losa en la espalda.

-Hay Saotome, ¿se acuerda cuando éramos jóvenes y atraíamos a las mujeres? -Dijo Soun recordando mejores momentos vividos, y sombreándosele la frente de negro recordando como esas mismas mujeres luego les perseguían por todos los pueblos cortesía de su gran maestro Happosai.

-Perdón gran amigo, pero mi encanto aún no se perdió. Y sino miré a mi mujer como me cela …. Ejejeje … je … -Dijo este para luego agachar la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Bueno como usted diga. Mañana nos vemos que mis niñas seguro me esperan para cenar …. Y ya sabe no diga nada.

-Descuide Tendo. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

Cuando Akane salio del baño le embriagó el aroma que subía por las escaleras. Y escucho la ruda voz de su padre hablando con su hermana Kasumi y con Nabiki en la cocina.

_-Vaya parece que ya estamos todos en casa. ¡Qué bueno! Espero que se alegre papá cuando le cuente. Uuummmm parece que Kasumi hoy se esforzó sobremanera. Me cambio y bajo enseguida._

En la cocina estaban los tres miembros de la familia hablando de lo que habían estado haciendo en el día.

-Papá después cuando Akane se duerma tenemos que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué Nabiki?

-Pues si te estoy diciendo que cuando se duerma Akane, tú qué piensas que pueda ser!

-Nabiki, no hables así a papá.- Le sugirió Kasumi con su gran sonrisa.

-Pero si es que tiene unas preguntas ….

-Vale hija tomo la indirecta. Luego hablaremos entonces. Sabré esperar hasta después.

-Gracias papá.

En ese momento Akane entró por la puerta de la cocina.

_-¡Hola a todos!_

-¡Ya bajaste por fin!, vamos a cenar que muero de hambre ….. "me resulta tan duro mostrarme así con ella ….. Solo espero que pronto recapacite, no soporto esta situación más tiempo"

Soun pasó al lado de Akane sin dirigirle apenas la mirada, altivo y con la cabeza tan alta que la dignidad parecía que se le desbordara por todos los lados …. acción por la cual el corazón de ambos dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre que lloraba por los rincones cada vez que su pequeña le hacía o le decía algún desaire, ahora se mostrara tan frío, tan rudo y duro con ella, con su pequeña? Como añoraba Akane aquel insignificante y a la vez tan grande apelativo.

-Si Akane iros al salón que yo voy llevando la cena. - En un susurro aprovechando la salida de Soun hacia la sala …. -Aprovecha ahora mientras sirvo la cena para hablar con él.

_-Si ….. -_la moral de Akane estaba ahora mismo por el suelo …. Que su padre la tratara así la hacia sentir la peor de las hijas, por lo que ya no se sentía con tantas fuerzas como antes para encarar a su padre.

-Venga Akane, seguro que con lo que le vas a decir a papá se soluciona todo esto y él volverá a ser el mismo contigo, ¡ANIMO HERMANA!- Le dijo Kasumi con sus manos en los hombros de Akane mostrándole su granidísima sonrisa y dándole todo su apoyo.

-_Lo intentaré Kasumi, ¡gracias!- _Le sonrió también Akane

Mientras en la sala, Soun y Nabiki se van sentando Akane entra muy decidida gracias a las palabras de su hermana mayor , pero la decisión la fue abandonando a medida que se acercaba y se sabia observada por la mirada severa y …. _"¿bondadosa?…. no es una estupidez" _de su padre ….

Akane se sentó en su lugar de siempre como era la costumbre, con el asiento de al lado vacío y se respetaba así porque su padre lo exigió, una vez tiempo atrás.

Akane pensó que era para darle un escarmiento por su comportamiento, y hacerle entender no se qué cosa, de que no era sólo ella, sino que el resto de la familia también sufría por una mala decisión, y de que si seguía así se vería sola, de que no habría nadie más a su lado si no cambiaba de parecer. Ella lo vio exagerado, si dejaba de practicar, pero no era para ponerse así. Claro, esta noche ella entendió aquella hipótesis que se imagino cuando su padre pidió que nadie ocupara aquel sitio.

Pero la realidad de aquel sito vacío no era esa que Akane imaginó.

Era por la esperanza de que un día lo ocupara el mismo cuerpo que tiempo atrás "aquel" reclamaba suyo; aunque ella no recordara ese detalle, todos lo respetaban por que era decisión de su padre.

Akane miró poco a poco a su padre subiendo lentamente la cabeza desde la mesa hasta los ojos de este. Vio el marrón de la mesa, lisa, pulida con un barniz impecable, como si fuera nueva. El marrón distinto, más oscuro, del Gi de su padre. El pelo negro y lacio que le caía señorialmente al lado de los hombros, hasta media altura de los brazos.

Siguió subiendo y vio sus labios sellados en una fina línea serio y callado junto con su abundante bigote negro, y unas ligeras arrugas alrededor de la boca, que si bien no le hacían mayor del todo, si le daban la sabiduría, la madurez y la sensatez que Akane sentía que a ella le faltaban. Siguió y vio su recta nariz, hay se paró se le hacia imposible mirarle a los ojos y bajó otra vez la mirada pero algo dentro de ella la impulso a seguir, una fuerza y una determinación nueva, sintió la sangre hervirle, se apretó las manos hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos, y sin saber por qué no se detuvo más. Le miró directamente a los ojos sin titubeos sin pararse más, sin mirar a ningún sitio y su padre volvió a ver la fuerza, el fuego y la determinación de hace años instalados en los ojos de su pequeña.

Se miraron por un momento que les pareció una eternidad, recordando cada uno momentos de la niñez de ella, de su pronta madurez por la falta de su madre, de cómo se convirtió en una mujercita, de lo que disfrutaban ambos practicando y entrenando en el Dojo y de cómo poco a poco fue ganándose el respeto de sus semejantes. Y de cómo poco después se dejó ir por la pena ….

A Akane le pareció que los ojos de su padre le brillan más de la cuenta y hasta se atrevería a decir que parecían más húmedos de lo normal, e incluso tristes, pero lo dejó estar ya que en ese momento ingresó su hermana Kasumi en la sala y el olor de los alimentos les saco a ambos de sus ensoñaciones … y ahí …. se rompió la magia.

Akane desvió la mirada hacia Nabiki y seguidamente a su hermana mayor buscando el consuelo que ahora mismo le faltaba. Volvió su vista a la mesa de nuevo y se preguntó a si misma como era posible que le costase tanto hablar con su padre y se dio cuenta de todo lo que se habían distanciado. Le volvió la inseguridad y la tristeza ….. No sabia como plantearle la cuestión a su padre aunque estaba casi convencida de que a su padre le encantaría la noticia, también tenia claro que no volvería a ser como antes o por lo menos no por ahora. Tendría que abogar al tiempo y esperar que este hiciera lo propio por ellos.

Kasumi miro a todos y supo que aún no habían hablado. Miró a Nabiki y esta le devolvió una mirada cómplice; ambas comprobaron que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil a Akane iniciar la conversación con su padre, así que tendrían que darle un pequeño empujón a su hermana menor. Tampoco sería tan malo si el resultado era positivo. Aunque ambas prometieron no decir nada, tampoco estaba de más tener la iniciativa y luego dejarle el meollo del asunto a Akane.

-Bueno hermana veo que hoy te has esmerado en la cena. -Dijo Nabiki.

-Y no es para menos hermana hoy tenemos que celebrar.

Akane agradeció a sus hermanas que rompieran el silencio y sonrió a ambas agradeciéndoles el detalle, quizás así le seria menos difícil hablar con su padre.

-Y eso por qué, ¿que celebramos hoy hijas?

-Oh, papá es una agradable sorpresa que Akane tiene para nosotros …. ¿No es así hermana?- Comentó Nabiki guiñándole un ojo a su hermana

Akane comenzó a sudar frío y sintió que le entraba un tic en la comisura del labio por la rapidez con la que su hermana Nabiki abordó el tema ….. Seguramente Kasumi le comentó algo a Nabiki, lo que le extrañaba que no la hubiese extorsionado aprovechando la ocasión. Quizás su hermana también estaba cambiando. No le dio más importancia de la que tenia e intentó afrontar la situación.

-Y bien Akane. ¿Qué tienes que contarnos? -Dijo Soun

_-Bueno ….. Padre … Umm …. Verás …. Es …_

-¿Sabes padre?, ayer llegaron Shampoo, Colange y Mouse. Shampoo acompañó a Akane que se encontraron en el camino cuando venía de regreso a casa. -Comentó Kasumi con su dulce sonrisa mientras disponía la comida en los platos de cada uno.

-¿A si? No sabia nada, cuando regresaron ….. Interesante ….. Tendremos que hacerles una visita .- dijo más para él que para el resto, aún así Kasumi le escuchó …..

-Pues hace poco. Si claro padre cuando tu quieras les hacemos una visita.

Kasumi le pasó el plato con arroz a su padre.

-Ehh? …. A si muy bien ….. Si hija si pronto ….. Muchas gracias. Y bien Akane ….. ¿Qué nos ibas a decir?-Comentó este un poco pensativo.

_- Bueno …. pues tiene que ver con Shampoo, sabes?_

_-_¿Y qué puede ser?

-¡Venga Akane díselo ya! No seas tan pesada.

-¡Nabiki! …. Deja a tu hermana hablar …. Por favor.- Dijo Kasumi un poco nerviosa.

Akane miró a la mediana de sus hermanas con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella y le gustó ver de nuevo ese antiguo brillo perdido en los ojos de su hermana pequeña tiempo atrás. La felicitó en silencio por ello. Quizás se lo haría saber más tarde.

_-Bueno padre, si Nabiki no me interrumpe más, será más fácil._

Éste movió la mano para alentarla a hablar y para callar a sus otras hijas, pero no dijo nada. Aunque sí se mostró interesado y ablandó un poco su mirada hacia su pequeña, gesto que Akane agradeció enormemente.

-_Pues verás padre _…-Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó de carrerilla. _-Como bien ha dicho Kasumi, ayer vino Shampoo conmigo a casa y nos contó de su vida en estos dos años. Que se había casado con Mouse y que eran muy felices. También nos contó que se quedarían bastante tiempo y que volverían a abrir el Neko Hanten _… -se paró un momento y miró a su hermana Kasumi. Ésta le devolvió la mirada con una agradable sonrisa que le dio el empujoncito que necesitaba.

- _Y bueno casi lo más importante de todo …. Su abuela rentó un local cercano al restaurante, para darles la posibilidad a Shampoo y a Mouse de poder seguir entrenando …. Y bueno …. Pues Shampoo me ofreció la posibilidad de, si yo quería por supuesto, …"¡HAY VA!" …. bueno de entrenar con ellos por las tardes y volver a retomar las artes marciales que tanto añoro y echo de menos y que sabes padre que me encantan y que nunca debí de dejar_. -Sin atreverse a mirarle aún y con los ojos cerrados. _-Espero que lo aceptes padre y que lo apruebes, por que he de decirte también, que hoy comencé la primera clase por la tarde después de la Universidad, y me gustó mucho. _

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, durante los dos minutos más largos que el reloj jamás había marcado. Las hermanas Tendo miraban con gran angustia a su padre, éste sólo miraba a su hija Akane en silencio. De repente levantó la vista, miró a sus otras hijas y dijo.

-Por lo que veo ustedes ya lo sabían.

Las otras dos solo le sonrieron, por lo que Soun volvió a mirar a Akane y al fin le habló.

-Bien Akane, por lo que veo ya tomaste tu decisión, y lo que yo diga poco puede importarte. -Akane quiso hablar pero este continuo sin darle opción a ella de decir palabra alguna. -Pero tengo varias preguntas para hacerte. La primera. Si tanto amas las artes marciales ¿por qué las abandonaste? Si yo te insistí infinidad de veces que retomaras tu arte, y tú sólo hiciste caso a lo que el flamante de tu nuevo prometido te decía, sin importar lo que tu familia, sabia, que era lo mejor para ti. Esperas a que lleguen de fuera para hacer lo que nunca debiste dejar.

Kasumi quiso abogar por su hermana, pero su padre tampoco le dio la oportunidad de hablar, y continuó con su retraila.

-La segunda. Dices que apruebe yo, algo que ya aprobaste tú y que iniciaste sin consultar, como hacías tiempo atrás cuando estabas … aahhh … en fin … ¿Qué esperas que te diga yo, …. que no?, ¿Acaso esperas eso?

Para este entonces Akane ya era un mar de lágrimas.

_-Padre yo …._

_-_¡Calla!, déjame terminar ….. o no podré …. No puedo decirte que no, no ahora que parece que estas despertando … Apruebo …. solemnemente que hagas lo que tú desees hija, y no lo que nadie te imponga. Lo único que me hubiese gustado, es que fuera a mí a quien eligieras para retomar tu arte, pero celebro que lo hayas echo de cualquier manera.

Akane dejó de llorar y miró a su padre atónita.

_-Padre … yo … gracias …._

Y se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo como sólo hacia de muy niña. Encontrándose de nuevo ambos, en un abrazo largo y tierno, y entre sollozos se dieron las gracias por volver a ser de nuevo padre e hija. Cosa que nunca dejaron de ser , aunque ellos así no lo sintieran. En ese momento Akane sintió, que algunas cadenas que la tenían prisionera, se deshacían en su corazón y se sentía liberada y por qué no decirlo ….. FELIZ. Feliz por qué por fin una de las persona más importante de su vida, la había perdonado y podían volver a ser ellos y a tener la confianza de antes.

-Bueeenooo, ya estamos de nuevo. Papá por favor que ya no eres un muchacho para estar llorando como un bebé.

Dijo Nabiki con un poco de ironía y con simpatía también, pues se alegraba por ambos. Y por que por fin ya no habría en la casa esa tirantez cuando todos estaban juntos. Por fin las cosas parecía que retomaban su cauce. Se pondría a investigar ella también. Cuando su -cuñadito- estaba en la casa sacaba mucho beneficio de ello, cosa que hace mucho no pasaba y su bolsillo ya se había resentido hace tiempo.

Kasumi sólo rió por el comentario y también se alegró por todos.

-Ssscchhhh. Quiero saber cómo te encuentras y que has hecho para deshacerte de -ESE-. Que yo recuerde te prohibió que volvieras a pelear y a entrenar, ¿le has dicho la verdad?

_-¿Yo, que cómo me encuentro? Pues exultante padre, feliz, siento que voy a despegar de algún sitio …. No se como explicarlo, pero me encanta y también me encuentro cansada jejeje, eso no puedo negarlo. Me duelen horror las piernas y los brazos pero es un dolor que estoy encantada de sufrir, y que además me gusta. Me resulta muy gratificante verme en acción otra vez. La verdad que tengo que darte toda la razón, nunca debí de haber dejado de practicar, pero regresaré y me haré más fuerte que antes. Os lo prometo._

-Así es, así me gusta verte. Con energías, con fuerza, con la sangre corriendo por tus venas de nuevo. Si feliz, como lo eras antes cuando peleabas al lado de R...

-Si Akane, nos alegramos mucho por ti hermana., estamos muy orgullosos.

-Si yo también, estoy deacuerdo con papá y con Kasumi. Y también pienso que no solo en ese punto debes de afrontar tu vida sino en otros sentidos también pero supongo que todo será poco a poco .… ¿Verdad padre?

-Ehh … Je … Si claro, jeje -Dijo este rascándose la nuca.- "Casi meto la pata, espero que no se haya dado cuenta, no parece que no. Se la ve tan contenta, me alegro que vaya hacia delante. Y pensar que le costó tanto decírmelo .…..ahhh ... Pero en fin estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Ojala lo hubiera hecho antes. Que será lo que me quieren decir luego las niñas …. Más sorpresas, supongo, por que tiene que ver con Akane" -Ehh, bueno Akane no me respondiste.

_-¿A que padre?_

-Pues a lo que le dijiste a -ESE- para que no te pusiera trabas. Oh, espera no me digas que …. ¡Lo dejaste también, y es otra sorpresa! ¡Dime que sí Akane, que ya te deshiciste de -ESE- perturbado. Por favor hija dame otra alegría diciéndome eso que tanto ansío!

Dijo Soun, con la esperanza de que así fuera, súper emocionado pensando que así era. Esperando ansioso la dulce melodía del SI …. Más apesadumbrada por defraudar a su padre, ya que lo había visto tan feliz, y había salido tan airosa de lo comentado anteriormente, contesta Akane.

_-Siento desilusionarte padre, pero no, aún sigo con Kuno. _

La cara de Soun cambio de repente, por un semblante mucho más triste y serio.

-Bueno supongo que habrá que hacer como dice Nabiky e ir poco a poco. En fin ….. Y bien hija entonces ¿cómo fue que te dejó hacer?

_-Pues la verdad que no sabe lo que estoy haciendo ….. Le dije que me iría a dar clases de cocina para ser una buena esposa, realmente me costó bastante convencerlo para que no me acompañara, por que estaba empecinado en ir conmigo, pero al final, después de mucho insistir, aceptó a regañadientes._

-Jajajaja, estaría bonito Kuno entre fogones jajajajaj eso seria bueno de fotografiar ….. Daría buenos ingresos. -Comentó con lágrimas en los ojos Nabiki, pues se lo imaginó con un gran delantal blanco, todo despeinado y con una redecilla de pelo, y todo enterito embadurnado de harina y llorando como un niño, con toda una cocina desordenada y sucia.

-Ummm no se si está bien o no. Me hubiese gustado más que le dijeras en su cara que ibas a seguir practicando, y que no podría hacer nada al respecto por que era tu decisión y así la tendría que aceptar, pero bueno si tú lo has decidido así, tu sabrás hija. Pero no desperdicies esta oportunidad de ponerte en tu sitio, es un consejo hija.

_-Lo se padre, lo sé. Pero Kuno no es tan malo. No sé por qué le tenéis esa tirria. Sí es un poco egocéntrico, presumido, presuntuoso, arrogante, empalagoso, narcisista, acaparador, machista .… pero en el fondo me quiere …. Uummmmm, no sé. Supongo que haremos caso a Nabiki ¿no?_

-¿Y aún preguntas que por qué le tenemos tanta tirria? Lo que no se cómo lo aguantas …..-Comentó Nabiki.

-Bueno hijas sea como fuere, desde luego que hoy es un día para festejar. Demos las gracias a Kasumi por esta cena tan deliciosa. Muchas gracias hija mía.-Dijo Soun más melancólico que de costumbre últimamente.

-De nada padre.- Dijo esta con su eterna sonrisa.

_-Si hermana, la verdad que esta noche te esforzaste sobremanera y te lo agradezco. Y también por tus consejos._

-Y qué, ¿a mi no me das las gracias? Yo también contribuí, merezco aunque sea un poco de reconocimiento. ¿O acaso soy de hierro?

_-Aahh … Nabiki eres todo un caso. Claro que sí, gracias a ti también hermana, sobre todo por no decir nada. Jajá jajá _

-Hermana … me alegro que comiences a ser tú otra vez. Esto era demasiado aburrido y silencioso. ¡Quiero escuchar de nuevo esos gritos en el Dojo!- Le dijo Nabiki con gran sentimiento y sinceridad.

_-Nabiki ….. Muchas gracias, se que lo dices de corazón._

-¡Por su puesto que si. Vaya al fin alguien que reconoce que soy todo corazón!

Las risas invadieron la sala. Era un ambiente que hacia mucho que no se respiraba en la residencia Tendo y todos se sentían estupendamente y disfrutaron del momento.

-Bueno niñas. Cenemos tranquilos, que se terminará enfriando todo. Y gracias hija por esta sorpresa tan buena que me diste hoy. Solo te pido que la próxima vez no te cueste tanto hablar conmigo; quisiera que volviéramos a tener la misma confianza de antes, y que cualquier duda, preocupación, o lo que sea que tengas que te aflija me lo hagas saber, que para eso soy tu padre. Y bueno si quieres entrenar conmigo también, pues yo estaré más que encantado. Y no te preocupes que por ahora TODOS -mirando a Nabiki- te guardaremos el secreto, y no le diremos nada a Kuno.

_-Si papá. Muchas gracias, te tomo la palabra. Y gracias por no decir nada._

-¡Ya le prometí a Kasumi que no diría nada! ¿¡PERO POR QUIEN ME TOMARON AAAGGGHHH?!

-Hija son años y años de conocerte.

Rieron y cenaron con los comentarios de Akane sobre las técnicas que los chinos le estaban enseñando. Así fueron terminando y la primera en irse a dormir fue Akane ya que estaba extenuada por el entrenamiento de la tarde y no quería darle a Kuno nada de lo que sospechar.

Se despidió de la familia y callo rendida en la cama. Morfeo ya la esperaba en su cuarto.

Los demás se quedaron en la sala. Soun estaba impaciente por saber lo que sus hijas querían decirle.

Nabiki y Kasumi pusieron al día a su padre. Contándole todo lo que habían averiguado en estos días gracias a Shampoo. Soun no salía de su asombro. Nunca hubiera sospechado nada y menos con el enojo que tenia con su hija, pues el pensaba nada más que era una caprichosa, que de repente se había cansado de la misma situación. Nunca imaginó de un complot para separarlos y lo que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza era que ellos dos no se conocieran.

-"Desde luego que tenemos que investigar verá Saotome cuando le cuente. Esto cambia totalmente nuestros planes."

De esta manera todos se fueron a dormir pensando nada más en lo que les depararía el siguiente día, y de como podrían ayudar a esos dos sin causarles un trauma.

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Se ve al señor del turbante y gafas, salir temprano, muy sigiloso y misterioso de su casa. Sin despertar a nadie. O eso pensaba él.

Se fue sin hacer ruido, en puntillas. Y ya doblando la esquina comenzó con un ritual un tanto extraño, que él llamaba entrenamiento. Iba tan tranquilo y despreocupado, que no notó la presencia que le seguía sus pasos desde las alturas.

**-"Empezaré a investigar qué está pasando a mi alrededor …. Seguiré al viejo en primer lugar …. Tengo la impresión de que hay varias cosas que se me escapan de las manos, y eso no me gusta nada. Luego averiguaré lo que traman Shampoo y Mouse ….. Ayer me quedé muy intranquilo" …. Qué raro que el viejo se levantara tan temprano, si es más perezoso que un oso invernando. Ya estoy cansado de sus salidas, sin decir a donde va o de donde viene. Pienso averiguar lo que trama y qué hace. Y como me entere de algo raro se va a enterar de quien es su hijo. ¡Maldito viejo degenerado!**

Siguió a su padre saltando de tejado en tejado. Ocultándose ocasionalmente cuando podría ser visto. Sabia que el día de hoy le traería más de una sorpresa.

De repente, a lo lejos, vio corriendo a un cerdito negro ….

**-"¡AAHHH Ryoga! A buena hora aparece, maldito cerdo no podría aparecerse en otro momento. Ahora no puedo seguirle …. Seguro que luego no lo encontraré … Qué mala suerte, él podría aclararme tantas cosas … ¡ESTUPIDO!"**

De mañana, bien temprano salio Soun para encontrarse con su gran amigo y contarle todo lo que ha pasado.

-Este hombre siempre llega tarde. Uufff que pesadez esperar sin tener nada que hacer.

A lo lejos se ve venir un hombre de blanco corriendo para despejarse y moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada para, se supone, estirarlos y mantenerse en forma, pero tal pareciera que lo que quiere es separarse de ellos. Más apartado pero sin perder detalle le seguía Ranma. Este se escondió entre la apropiada y bien puesta naturaleza, cuando vio que se encontraba con un hombre de cabello negro y largo.

**-"Vaya, pues no es una mujer. Un tanto para ti viejo. Pero me esconderé detrás de estos arbustos y escucharé lo que se dicen. Así no me verán."**

-Buenos días querido amigo. Que maravillosa mañana hace hoy ¿verdad? Pareciera que es el día perfecto para llevar a cabo nuestros planes …. ¿Eh Tendo? ¿Qué le pasa, por qué me mira así?

-¿Qué está haciendo con los brazos Saotome?-Le dijo Soun con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente.

-Jajajaja qué cosas tiene Tendo, pues qué voy a estar haciendo, estirando. ¿Acaso usted no estira así?

-Ehh …. Pues no.

-Pues no sabe lo que se pierde.

-Bueno por lo menos mantendré los brazos en su sitio. De todas formas no seré yo quien le diga a usted como estirar. Bueno tengo cosas nuevas que decirle. Me temo que vamos a tener que cambiar nuestros planes Saotome, por lo menos por ahora.

-¿Cómo … y eso por qué? No me diga que usted también cambio de parecer. Venga viejo amigo tenemos que volver a unir a estos dos tercos por el bien de nuestras escuelas y de nuestra estabilidad emocional. No me diga que me deja solo en esto Tendo.-Dijo este con la lagrimilla asomándole en los ojos

-No se me adelante a los acontecimientos y déjeme hablar primero. Luego me dice que piensa.

-Bueno hable pues.

-Verá ayer mis niñas me reunieron para hablar una vez que se hubo dormido mi pequeña. Y no sabe lo mejor Saotome.

-Dígame, dígame ya.

-Mi pequeña decidió volver a su antiguo arte. Está volviendo a entrenar con Shampoo, con Mouse y la señora Colange. La han convencido y le están enseñando viejas técnicas de lucha china que se han traído de su tierra. Estoy tan emocionado. Mi pequeña está despertando de su letargo.

-Pues qué más quiere. Entonces es estupendo Tendo. ¿Por qué dice usted que ahora no podemos seguir adelante con lo planeado? ¿Si Akane ya está retomando su arte qué más quiere?

-Si, si eso es estupendo. Pero ahora no podemos forzar la situación.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Pues por que nuestros hijos no se conocen.

La mandíbula de Gemma cayo al suelo. Se recompuso una vez su viejo amigo le contó todo lo que sus hijas le habían dicho. Y obtuvo la misma indignación, pena, tristeza y rabia, que todos los que ya sabían un poco del tema.

**-"Estoy asombrado de lo que estos dos están hablando. Así que es esto a lo que te dedicas en tus salidas, a arreglar mi vida …. Viejo estúpido en vez de hablar conmigo y aclararme la situación. Se dedica a evitarme …. Será posible …. están hablando de mi y de esa chica, Akane. Nos encontramos el otro día por casualidad, y resulta que nos conocemos más de lo que ambos no imaginamos, o por lo menos así parecía por ella también. Además se supone que es la hija de este señor, y más aún …. MI NOVIA …**

Ante este descubrimiento Ranma se sonrojó por el hecho de verse a él con aquella muchacha. No la recordaba. Había una gran laguna en su cabeza, pero aún así se le hacia cercana. Se le erizó la piel al tener la ligera imaginación de que aquella pequeña mano, de esa dulce muchacha, recorriera su brazo haciendo pequeños círculos en su piel. Y no sabia muy bien si era su imaginación o más bien un recuerdo …. Pero pareciera que su piel la recordaba más que él ….

También se indignó y se enfadó sobremanera con aquel indeseable que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a la pobre muchacha. No le cabía duda, que con lo que había escuchado hasta el momento, que a ese detestable le iba a hacer pagar bien caro, por tratar así de mal a una mujer, y más aún si esa mujer era para él lo que estaba averiguando …. Su novia, su prometida.

**-"Ese indeseable va a saber quien soy yo. No le van a quedar ganas ninguna de volver a tratar de esas maneras a nadie. Pobrecita, ¿no se dará cuenta de que la está haciendo daño? Cómo puede aguantar que alguien la ningunee de esa manera. AAAhhhhh que rabia siento. Me dan ganas de aplastarlo ….. Pronto …. Siiii …. Je, … jeje, … jejejeje, …. Jajajajajjaja" **-Tirado en el suelo reía como un loco, en silencio, con la boca abierta y las manos en lo alto, como si le estuviera dando un ataque puso a trabajar su productiva imaginación.

Se ve a él mismo como si de un héroe se tratase. Triunfante y con la mirada y la serenidad de quien no va a perder nada. Mirando al horizonte. Vencedor de una lucha que desde el principio se sabia quien saldría vencedor y quien vencido. Con una mano en la cadera y la otra relajada encima de la pierna asegurando su presa. Un pie encima de la espalda de ese ser miserable sin rostro, que estaba tirado en el suelo, que osó, por un momento, retarle a él y no sólo eso, sino que se atrevió a hacer con esa pobre muchacha lo que a él le dio la gana, sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Y lo que es peor de todo, que le arrebató a la que, según todos, era su novia …. SU NOVIA.

**-"MI NOVIA …. Y qué ha hecho ese desgraciado con ella. Hasta dónde se ha atrevido a llegar ….. Ggggrrroooooo, lo matoooo!"-**Con las manos en la cabeza desordenándose el cabello **….. "Y ahora que lo pienso seriamente …. ¿Hasta donde habremos llegado nosotros? …. **_"(¡Pervertido!)" … _**"¿Y eso que fue? … uummm qué raro …. Fue como un … ¿recuerdo? … no se …. Parecía su voz …. Esto tengo que averiguarlo …. Es más complicado de lo que me creía. Quizás alguien jugó con nuestras mentes …. Si todos aseguran que estábamos juntos y los únicos que no lo recordamos somos nosotros …. Es por algo ¿no? Esto no se va a quedar así. Seguiré escuchando haber qué más dicen …." **

Se sentaron en un banco cercano y meditando largo rato acerca de lo que su gran amigo le había revelado, de pronto decidió romper el silencio y hablar.

-¿Y entonces que haremos Tendo?

-Pues vamos a ir con pies de plomo. Por lo pronto con los muchachos nada. Primero hay que averiguar que fue lo que les paso a nuestros hijos. Según me ha dicho Kasumí, Colange está indagando entre sus documentos viendo que posibilidades hay. Supongo que lo mejor será ir al restaurante y preguntar.

Gemma sólo asentía positivamente a lo que su amigo le decía.

**-"La vieja momia. Ja, claro por eso anoche estos dos me pusieron tantos inconvenientes en que fuera al restaurante sin avisar, ya están averiguando. Vaya será que ese par ha cambiado en realidad y lo que están haciendo es para ayudar. Bueno me voy ya. De aquí poco puedo sacar ya. Intentaré buscar al cerdito."**

* * *

La mañana apareció tan soleada como la del día anterior. Corrió los cortinones de su habitación, esto hizo a Akane sonreír de nuevo.

_-Vaya parece que la primavera se ha instalado ya. ¡Qué bien!_

Los aromas de la mañana fresca y el incipiente amanecer se colaban por la ventana. Akane se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y salio a correr como hacia anteriormente. A sus piernas acalambradas le vendría bien un poco de calentamiento antes de ir a la Universidad, si no quería llegar cojeando.

La mañana estaba fresca, pero para la carrera que Akane se marcó, era más que apropiada ya que así se le haría menos pesada. Aunque ya salía el sol en algunas zonas había aun un poco de niebla y por culpa de esa niebla, fue que un animalito no vio a la que era su dueña desde hace muchos años.

_-"¿P-chan? …. ¡Es P-chan!" P-chan, … P-chan, … ven !_

Akane le gritó pero el pequeño animalito iba corriendo ya lejos y no la escuchó.

_-Vaya pues no me escuchó. A lo mejor no era él. No se. Bueno seguro que si es él me encontrará más tarde._

Y siguió corriendo ya de vuelta a su casa. Subió las escaleras corriendo, se ducho, y se puso unos jeans azul oscuro, muy ajustados y una blusa blanca un poco transparente, no demasiado, lo justo y bajo de nuevo corriendo pues ya se le hacia tarde. Desayuno comentándole a sus hermanas que creía haber visto a su cerdito negro. Como era la costumbre últimamente su padre ya había salido. Así que no pudo despedirse de él. Cargó su abultada mochila y salio a todo gas en su vespa.

Llegando a la Universidad, como siempre, el numerito de su prometido. Siempre impecable, con una camisa también blanca y unos pantalones negros de pinzas.

_-"Demasiado arreglado, bah" -_Pensó Akane, pero al verlo se le empezó a sombrear la frente de negro.

-¡Mi Diosa hermosa de alo blanco! Hoy coincidimos hasta en el color de nuestra ropa. Está claro que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ven , ven a mis brazos, y besémonos apasionadamente mi dulce y sexi amada.

Como si con ella no fuera la cosa bajo despacio de la moto, recreándose tooodo lo que pudo. Sus compañeros que pasaban a su lado no podían evitar echarle alguna que otra miradita, aunque ella ni se enteraba de ese pequeño detalle Kuno si, y no le gustó nada, aún así se sintió henchido de orgullo por que esa que todos deseaban era solo de él. Que la mirasen si querían, pues nada más conseguirían de ella pues Akane era de su propiedad.

Le puso el candado a la moto, revisó su mochila, repeino sus cabellos, se miró en el pequeño espejo y de reojo le vio allí, arriba, como todos los días, en el descansillo de los escalones de la entrada de la Universidad, montando un teatro. Pareciera que fuera su escenario personal.

_-"Bien Kuno, pues tú lo has querido. Te lo he dicho por activa y por pasiva y no me haces caso verdad? Pues hoy te daré donde más te duele. Ya estoy cansada de este espectáculo deplorable. Así aprenderás a no dejarme más en ridículo. Haré como si no te conociera."_

Akane se encaminó hacia la entrada y subió corriendo, contenta, sonriendo, dando pequeños saltitos al subir los escalones de la impresionante entrada de la Universidad más cara que había en toda Nerima, cortesía del señor Kuno.

Este hecho hizo a Kuno casi sangrar por la nariz. El ver a esa joven y preciosa muchacha correr hacia él, con esa alegría y con esa blusa, que si bien la portadora no se dio cuenta, él si sacó buena cuenta de sus pechos suntuosos rebotando cada vez que ella avanzaba un escalón.

Lo peor vino después, cuando casi la hemorragia estaba asomando, la ira hizo aparición en el joven, al ver que su hermosa Diosa pasaba por su lado y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle. Le agarró tan fuerte del brazo que le desgarró la blusa. La hizo girar hasta ponerla delante de él mirándola fijamente, con los ojos de un loco, casi echando humo por la nariz como si de una bestia se tratase. Le agarró ambos brazos con una fuerza desmesurada.

Akane por un momento palideció. Nunca pensó que Kuno la tratase así. Jamás pensó así de él. Si bien él era fuerte, nunca se lo había demostrado, y jamás la insultó, ni lastimó de ninguna manera. Si, era posesivo pero no hasta ese punto. Y Akane no se lo iba a permitir.

_-Ya Kuno que te pasa, estás loco!? Mira lo que me hiciste …. ¡Kuno! Suéltame inmediatamente, qué te has creído?_

_-_¿Cómo qué, que me he creído, cómo que si estoy loco? Y A TI? QUE TE PASA A TI? EEHH! Llegas aquí provocando a todo el mundo y pasas por mi lado y ni siquiera me saludas?, NO! ni siquiera me miras?

Un cerdito negro de pronto apareció a lo lejos, pero aún así pudo ver lo que estaba pasando …. Algo muyyy raro, ¿por qué Akane no se defendía?

Kuno viendo el bochornoso espectáculo que estaba dando, y que todos los muchachos estaban confundidos y cuchicheando entre ellos, arrastró de Akane a un lado del jardín que el Campus poseía. Más apartado y sin las miradas acusadoras e indignadas de sus compañeros.

_-Kuno para. No tires de mi. Déjame. Llegaremos tarde a clase. Ya está Kuno! ¡Que me sueltes te estoy diciendo! Me haces daño. ¡KUNO! _

Al ver que este no le hacia ni caso, que iba fuera de si, decidió atacarlo. Le dio una fuerte patada en el brazo y deshaciéndose del agarre dio una voltereta en el aire, cayendo de pie y encarándolo se puso en posición de ataque. Ella misma se sorprendió de lo que acababa de hacer, pues hacia dos años que no entrenaba y lo que había entrenado el día anterior no le daba para tanto. Se felicito así misma pues veía que aún quedaban rescoldos de la antigua Akane, pero ese no era el momento de aquella meditación.

Kuno se quedo estático. En qué momento se descuidó tanto para que Akane despertase ….

_-No se que te entró pero no pienso dejar que me maltrates y que me hables así. Eso no Kuno, eso si que no. _

-¿Que qué me entró? ¿Qué te maltrato dices? ¿Qué estoy loco? jajá jajá ¿Cómo no estarlo contigo? Llegas aquí semidesnuda, coqueteas con todo el que te da la gana y encima pasas por mi lado y ni si quiera me miras. Después de que ayer me abandonaste, me haces esto hoy. ¿Ves lo que me has hecho hacer? Te he roto la blusa, por tu mal actuar conmigo.

_-Bueno esto es el colmo del cinismo Kuno. ¿Qué yo te he hecho hacer esto? No señorito, esto lo has hecho tú solito. Y no te pienso perdonar. Me has hecho daño, y has montado todo un espectáculo bochornoso delante de todos en la entrada y encima me has roto la blusa. Y seguramente hasta me has marcado los dedos en los brazos. Si he tratado de ignorarte es para hacerte ver que estoy más que cansada del numerito de todas las mañanas. Sabes de sobra que yo no coqueteo con nadie, no me pongas el nombre que no tengo. Y si ahora voy semidesnuda es gracias a ti. Esto no va a quedar así._

-No por supuesto que no. Pienso reclamar lo que es mío. Y encima me estas mintiendo.

_-¿Qué? Yo no te estoy mintiendo … ¿por qué dices eso?_

-Si, no te hagas la inocente. ¿No te dije que no quería que volvieses a entrenar? Y como mi futura esposa debes respetarme y hacer lo que yo te diga. ¿Cuándo comenzaste eh? ¿Por qué me mientes, dime!?

Volvió a violentarse. Akane no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿La había seguido? ¿Ya la había descubierto? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada?

Bajó un poco la guardia y volvió a sentir la rudeza del agarre de las manos de Kuno en sus brazos. Se estremeció por eso. Pero a Kuno le dio igual. Y volvió a zarandearla para que le contestara. Ya le estaban doliendo mucho los brazos, cuando notó que le soltó el brazo izquierdo …. Subió la mirada y aún con el sock que tenia se asustó de ver lo que Kuno estaba apunto de hacer …. En ese momento un cerdito muy enfadado y rabioso saltó a la cara de Kuno arañándole sin pudor y pegándole lo más que pudo lo tiró al suelo. Luego desde el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Akane.

_-P-chan ….. Ven …. ¿Dónde estabas? …. Te extrañé._

Solo se agachó, lo recogió y se dirigió despacio hacia la moto para irse de allí. Llorando en silencio, como hacia mucho que no lloraba. Sintiendo como hacia mucho que no sentía.

Quizás entendió en su interior que esa vida no era para ella.

Quizás descubrió lo que le hacia tanto daño.

Quizás otra cadena de su corazón se rompió.

Y es que hay cadenas que dejan marcas y que hacen mucho daño.

* * *

**NEKO HANTEN**

En la madrugada Colange estaba en el estudio de su casa. Entre un revoltijo de papeles, documentos, libros y pergaminos. Unos encima de otros. Aún así los trataba con la delicadeza que merecían por su valor y antigüedad. Veía uno, lo cerraba. Abría otro, lo leía apuntaba algo y volvía al otro anterior. Negaba con la cabeza y abría otro nuevo.

Así se pasó toda la noche cuando sin darse cuenta el incipiente sol de la mañana aparecía por el alfeizar de su ventana, haciendo ya innecesaria la luz artificial de la lámpara.

Se levantó como un robot autómata, con un pergamino en la mano, que no dejó de leer ni un solo momento. Apagó la lámpara y regreso a la mesa y a su trabajo.

-Esto no, no me sirve. Donde habré puesto el otro pergamino. Ah! Aquí está. Haber si encuentro lo que quiero …. Mmmmm, mmmm, mmmm, mmm, bueno aquí puede ser. Si lo mezclamos con esto otro, … no se tengo que probar ….. Con este tipo la perdida de memoria seria momentánea y no duradera, así que descartada. Pero si … no con esta tampoco. Haber aquí. Si mezclamos la del viejo pergamino, con esta. Puede ser ¡Shampoo!

-Si abuelita ya estoy aquí.

-Mira hija. Tengo varias hipótesis.

Extendió cuatro papeles encima de la mesa escritos con su letra.

En el primero había dos tipos diferentes de setas, unas cantidades exactas de Isuamej Tlakaualistli, y Ashwagandha.

En el segundo había distintos tipos de plantas, también había Isuamej Tlakaualistli, y la misma Ashwagandha.

Y en el tercero estaba la mezcla de las dos anteriores y le añadió también un poco de Papaver somniferum.

El cuarto era, lo que al entender de Shampoo, un hechizo chino demasiado antiguo para ella comprenderlo.

-¿Y esto que quiere decir abuelita? ¿Ya sabes lo que utilizaron para quitarles la memoria?

-Bueno no exactamente. Pero si se que utilizaron una de estas tres que tengo aquí. Y un posible hechizo …. Hay muchos pero es el que más apropiado vi. El Isuamej Tlakaualistli es una planta Náhuatl y significa la hoja del olvido. El Ashwagandha y el Papaver somniferum

son plantas somníferas, una más fuerte que la otra, que seguro usaron para dormirlos, que mezclado con lo otro hace el resultado que conocéis. Claro que hacen falta otras cosas. Como el hechizo, unas cuantas horas, velas, unas fotos, bueno cosas necesarias para tal fin …. Pero eso es secundario.

-¿Y entonces …. Qué hay que hacer?

-Bueno si utilizaron cualquiera de las dos primeras se puede arreglar.

-Vale y que pasa con el tercero y con el hechizo?

-Bueno si utilizaron el tercero no hay nada que hacer. Y los hechizos se hicieron para poder deshacerlos con otros hechizos así que seguro que encuentro otro por ahí.

-Pero, pero abuelita ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? Si les han dado el tercero no podremos hacer nada.

-Bah, niña bah, no armes un alboroto. Que me pasé toda la noche investigando y no estoy de humor para tonterías. No les han dado el tercero, es obvio.

-¿Cómo que no y por qué estás tan segura?

-¿Cómo se te puede haber nublado la vista como al cegatón de tu marido? Antes eras más avispada.

-¡Abuela!

-Vieja la escuché- Dijo Mouse que estaba ingresando en el estudio de Colange.

El pobre Mouse recibió un bastonazo en la cabeza como bienvenida.

-Que te haya autorizado para casarte con mi nieta no te da ningún derecho sobre mi. Así que trátame con el respeto que merezco. Por otro lado ya les dije que no estoy para tonterías, así que no me hagan enfadar. Presiento que hoy será un duro y largo día. ¿En cuanto a ti Shampoo no adivinas cómo es que no le dieron el tercero?

-Eh … bueno … ¿pues será por qué se pararon los dos para saludarse aún a pesar de que no se conocían?

-¡Bravo! Bueno veo que a pesar de las influencias negativas de este, dentro de ti sigue habiendo algo de la antigua Shampoo. -El murmullo de algo ininteligible de Mouse no se hizo esperar. Por suerte para él nadie le escucho. -Pues si, así es. Si les hubieran dado el tercero no se habrían parado, ni si quiera habrían detectado la presencia el uno del otro. Es tan poderoso que casi se podría decir que se hacen invisibles entre si.

-¡Qué bueno! Entonces ya podemos encontrar un antídoto ¿no?

-Si, lo que hay que averiguar es cuál de los dos les dieron, para poder darles la solución correcta.

-¿Pero y como lo sabremos abuelita?

-Fácil, averiguándolo con los hermanos Kuno …. Seguro que ellos saben lo que les dieron.

Dijo Colange muy solemnemente, fumando su gran pipa.

Mouse cayó al suelo y a Shampoo se le fue la alegría.

-¡Pero entonces estamos como al principio! Si tenemos que averiguar eso no habría hecho falta que se pasara toda la noche sin pegar ojo, si al final somos nosotros los que tenemos que solucionar lo que pasó. -Le gritó Mouse y el bastonazo en la cabeza se repitió.

-¡Respeta niño! Bueno que pensabais, que iba a ser tan sencillo? ¿Que no habría una buena pelea? ¿Qué más os da que sea antes que después, así os vale para entrenar? Y así ayudáis a ese par de tontos ¿Qué más podéis pedir?

-Bueno visto así no está mal. Así me desquito con esa presumida y loca de Kodachi. -Dijo Shampoo con el puño en alto y llameándole los ojos.

-Si, sabíamos que algo así pasaría, pero una vez que tuviéramos el antídoto o la seguridad de algo. Todavía no sabemos nada. Tenemos tres hipótesis y ninguna seguridad …. Habéis dado por hecho que fueron ellos quienes planearon todo esto ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si estamos confundidos?-Agregó Mouse

-¿Y quién más puede ser Mouse, quién puede tener la intención de separar a Ranma y a Akane que no sean ellos dos, ahora que nosotras y que Ukyo estamos ya desinteresadas? Y que además utilicen estos medios.

-Y yo agrego otra cosa más. Esta locura se le ocurrió a la descerebrada de Kodachi. Seguro. Y a su hermano le vino rodado y la apoyo a sabiendas de que él sacaría lo que siempre deseó.-Dijo Shampoo.

-Insisto que todo son hipótesis. Solo suponemos. Colange tú tienes claro qué cuatro cosas pudieron hacer. Eso es un gran paso, pero no suficiente. No sabemos cómo lo hicieron, ni que antídoto usar, ni como hacerlo.

-Eso dilo por ti niño. Yo tengo los antídotos para los dos primeros y se de qué manera usarlos. ¿Con quién te crees que hablas muchacho? Y también tengo un anti-conjuro que poder usar para deshacer cualquiera que hayan usado. Lo único que necesito saber es cual de las plantas o setas usaron, creo que ya os lo dije. Ustedes busquen lo que les pedí desde el principio. El resto déjenselo a los profesionales. ¿De acuerdo?

-Usted sabrá Colange. Yo también creo que deberíamos tratar de hablar con Akane y con Ranma y juntarlos para que se vuelvan a ver y tratar de ver si se reconocen.

-Eso puede ser bueno y malo. No se. Tengo que estudiarlo y hablarlo con sus padres. Mmm quizás también tenga que tratar con ellos por separado y averiguar que piensan.

-Si abuelita eso seria interesante. Mouse tiene razón por un lado no estamos seguros cien por cien, pero tú también tu parte de razón, hay que empezar a moverse. Todos sabemos de las artimañas de esos dos y pongo la mano en el fuego y no me quemo, se que son ellos, no me cabe duda. Nosotros buscaremos a esos dos y trataremos de lo más "amablemente" informarnos y averiguar lo que queremos.

-Bueno pues lo dicho. Vosotros tratar de averiguar con los Kuno y yo veré a esos dos. Tengo la impresión de que el ex -yerno no se hará esperar y Akane viene por la tarde …. Mmmm quién sabe? Por lo pronto vamos a preparar el restaurante.

-¡Siii!-Dijeron los muchachos al unísono.

* * *

BUENO Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. DE HOY

POR FAVOR QUE NADIE PIENSE QUE APRUEBO EL MALTRATO DE ALGUNA ESTRAÑA Y MASOQUISTA IDEA. ¡JAMÁS! QUIERO QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO!

POR ESO MISMO AKANE TIENE QUE DESPERTAR. POR QUE DE UNA U OTRA MANERA ESTA SIENDO MALTRATADA Y CREO QUE LO QUE LE PASO CON KUNO POR FIN LA HIZO DARSE CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS.

SIN MAS SOLO QUERIA ACLARAR ESTO.

SALUDOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS.

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

Y YA SABEN COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA … "ES GRATUITO" …. UUMMM PAREZCO NABIKI !

KYLISHA ... KISS!


End file.
